Why not Yukimura?
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It's when Rikkaidai's Seiichi Yukimura becomes a distraction to Seigaku's Kunimitsu Tezuka.
1. Chapter 1

**"Why not Yukimura?"**

**(Nirvash Serpentine)**

_"I want you."_

_"Me."_ Tezuka repeated before falling into silence.

_"Is something wrong?...You seemed to be upset."_ Yukimura commented, noticing the silence that came from the other line.

They were talking with each other on the phone-already for several hours in fact- and both seemed to care less. Well it's not like they always got a chance to talk as captains. And Yukimura thought he'd love to talk to Tezuka most.

_"Rikkadai will be undefeated when you're on our side."_ Yukimura continued with a smile.

_"Yet it's not like you're an easy opponents as well if I'm not."_ Tezuka retorted.

_"True…well what if you're asked to choose one from our team to be with Seigaku? Who would that be?"_ Yukimura inquired before taking a sip from a can of cola he bought for himself.

Tezuka thought for a while, weighing his answer.

_"Kirihara."_

The Seigaku captain thought the line got temporarily cut off when he heard complete silence form Yukimura's end. Few more seconds passed before he heard a soft chuckle.

_"I thought so."_

It was Tezuka's turn to fall silent. He practically lied about choosing Kirihara. Personally, he would want Yukimura to join them. But with Fuji's presence around, he knew it would be impossible. Tezuka wasn't sure what made him so sure about this fact. He just had 'this' sort of probable ideas, that would turn 90% real if both men are in one team. His team. It would surely be a bigger problem than handling a short-tempered Kirihara Akaya.

_"Tezuka.."_

The Seigaku captain was zapped out of his trance upon hearing the other guy's sweet voice.

_"Yes..I was just…spacing out…sorry."_

_"It's ok..I have one question though.."_

Tezuka shifted from his position, feeling the need to listen more intently.

_"Go ahead."_

He could feel Yukimura's hesitation from the other line, yet decided not to voice it.

_"Kirihara-kun is a prodigy..I mean..nobody knows how far his talent can bring him…yet…still..well…why not me?"_ Yukimura asked, lowering his voice on the last words which made it sound like a whisper to Tezuka's ear.

He was caught off guard with the question. He had to admit it.

_"Does it…bother you ?"_ he managed to respond.

_"Not really…I just want to know why."_ Yukimura lied.

Of course he was bothered. He grew up in a world where everybody liked him. Those who don't only say it to cover up their egos which were plainly captivated to his charm. More importantly, he was not used to giving out something unreciprocated.

While it's true that he's not expecting anything in return, he just never attempted to reject any favorable offers to him as well. Like a trip to Egypt from a female classmate who thanked him for being so gorgeous that she didn't anymore care to find other inspiration to focus on her math exams.

That's how it worked for Seiichi Yukimura. And he thought it was quite disappointing that Tezuka chose another person over him. He was aware of course that Tezuka's different – basically the reason why he liked him…and a certain part of him hoped that Tezuka liked him too.

_"I think I can handle Kirihara."_

_"Umm….so what you're saying is….you can't handle me, correct?"_

Tezuka sighed as he retrack his answer. He wasn't thinking.

_"No..look…I've had enough with Fuji…I mean the headaches,….when it comes to women.."_

Yukimura smiled.

_"I see..Fuji's beauty really is a magnet to everyone, ne?"_

_"Yes."_

Yukimura waited for Tezuka to say more as he headed to the kitchen. When he heard nothing, he decided to talk.

_"I'm attractive then."_

_"You are."_ Came Tezuka's quick response, which amused Yukimura.

_"Well, thanks…so now it leaves me with the conclusion that Fuji's giving you a hard time by attracting too much attention, which in turn distracts your regular practice….and me…joining your team..will probably leave you suffering from intense, if not a fatal headache."_ Yukimura said matter of factly.

That, Tezuka thought, sounded wrong.

_"That's not – "_

_"I think I got it now."_

_"You were exaggerating."_

_"It's a possibility."_

_"Well it doesn't change the fact that I want you."_ Tezuka blurted out.

Both fell silent.

..and Tezuka silently reprimanded himself for being so…careless..

_"I'm sorry."_ He muttered.

His apology was answered with a giggle from the other line.

_"You're sorry for wanting me?"_ Yukimura asked, amused.

_"No..not really..well.."_

_"Do you know the difference between 'want' from 'like'?"_

Tezuka frowned. He didn't see the relevance of the question to what they were talking,…but who cares, anyway?

_"Yes."_

_"And?"_

_"Want is bolder than like , I guess."_ Tezuka replied. He still can't believe he's discussing the topic with Rikkaidai's "child of god". He thought it was way too superficial.

_"Right. Wanting somebody implies a lot of action…fearless and bold actions.."_ Yukimura agreed with a smile.

_"Ah.."_

_"So…you said you want me. …Shall I expect anything, then?"_

Tease.

Tezuka could clearly hear the teasing tone on Yukimura's voice. He very well knew 'that' tone ever since Fuji got accustomed to standing close beside him. But if there's a difference between Fuji and Yukimura's tone, it's the natural elegance and royalty that the latter's voice had. If Fuji's voice sounded sexy, Yukimura's sounded regal.

_"Still there, Tezuka?"_ the other guy mused.

_"Y-yes.."_

_"Well then, I guess that was not a very good question to ask…anyway, don't you think it's getting late?"_

_"Right. We've been talking for like…4 hours?"_

_"Hmmm…It was nice talking to you, Tezuka."_

_"Same here."_

Yukimura glanced at the wallclock in their kitchen, and smiled. He lost track of the time.

_"Good night then."_ He muttered.

_"Good night."_

* * *

><p><em><em>There you go...

These two really are gorgeous...

...

Do check the next chapter for our Seigaku captain's gorgeous mistake!

N.S.C.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Tennis practice was over in Rikkaidai, and Yukimura hurried back to the clubroom to pack his things up.

_"Yukimura.."_ came Sanada's masculine voice behind him.

_"I'll go ahead for an important meeting."_

_"Where?"_

_"Seigaku."_ Yukimura replied trying to dismiss the conversation that he knew would just turn into interrogation.

_"With Tezuka?"_

Yukimura paused and turn to face his vice-captain.

_"I'll just call you for updates."_ He simply said before heading out.

Seigaku regulars had long vacated the club room, leaving Tezuka, still fixing his things. He just finished filling out their weekly schedule, and he was relieved to know that everyone had went off. He needed time of solitude. He sank on a bench and set aside his glasses. The frequency of his headaches has become a bother to his daily schedule. He closed his eyes and rested his head back, so that he was looking up the ceiling. He wanted to sleep.

Tezuka didn't know how long he had his eyes closed, nor did he know how he suddenly found breathing difficult, where in fact the room was empty. He snapped his eyes open in a desperate attempt to breath, and felt a wild upsurge of horror upon realizing what was going on.

Somebody, apparently a guy, basing on the scent, was kissing him gently!

Tezuka fought his initial instinct of pushing the other guy away as he tried to reach for his glasses. He knew he placed it just beside him. It should be within reach. It should be. Or else….or else….

Without even realizing it, Tezuka started kissing 'him' back. Yukimura can't help it but smile.

The Seigaku captain heard the other's gasp as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

Mistake.

Tezuka knew he made an error in judgment when he stood up and pinned the other guy on the locker door. He knew he was being unreasonable when he got intoxicated with the familiar yet strange scent of the frail body in front of him. He knew it was all wrong when he started to trail kisses on the other's neck. Tezuka knew he's losing his control. ….and those gentle fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt only worsen the situation.

_"Tezuka…"_ Yukimura moaned.

The sound of Yukimura's voice was like a pail of cold water poured down on Tezuka. He froze in utter shock and disbelief, almost embarrassment for that matter. All he can see was a blurry face. But the voice he heard was enough for him to recognize who the person in front of him was. And as if to read his confusion, Yukimura handed him his glasses.

It's over.

That was all Tezuka's brain was saying the moment he laid her eyes on Yukimura after putting on his glasses. Why didn't he notice? Why did he lost control? Why was…

_"It's ok Tezuka…..my fault."_ Yukimura declared with a smile.

When he received no response, he decided to continue.

_"I did say that I want you. I was just…trying to test some bold actions."_

Tezuka lowered his gaze, still unable to decipher what's the right thing to say at the moment. If there's one thing he badly wants to happen, that's no other than to vanish in thin air and pretend that everything's back to normal. He found it disgraceful, yet ironically not enough to muster any regret from his strange behavior.

He knew he should've acted based on reason – on right judgment. Yet those lips, so irresistible for his sharp human instincts, blew all self-preservation he thought he had mastered for years. Tezuka would have forgiven himself if he even cared to do his best to resist. Unfortunately, he didn't. He let himself got carried away - a slap on his pride and a complete mockery on his morals.

_"I wouldn't ask for an apology if that's what you want me to do."_ Yukimura declared.

Tezuka, still unable to say something, decided to remain silent, afraid that more words would only worsen the situation. He needed to think. But as Yukimura kissed him on his cheek, he thought nothing's going to work. His brain's blank.

Just as he was about to say something, the door of the clubroom opened, revealing a blue-eyed tennis tensai – a not-so-pleased looking Syusuke Fuji, to be more specific. His gaze focused on the Rikkaidai captain who was still leaning on the locker's door - with 'his' captain in front.

_"Fuji-kun…I thought I saw you leave earlier…I guess I was mistaken."_ Yukimura said, gazing back at Fuji.

_"I left something."_

Yukimura smiled before he looked back at Tezuka and bid him goodbye. The Seigaku captain favored Yukimura's decision to leave. At least he wouldn't have a very hard time dealing with two difficult personalities anymore. Well of course there was Fuji.

_"What was that just now?"_ Fuji asked.

_"Nothing."_

_"That was Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, and you're telling me that it's nothing."_

_"He just asked a favor…for tennis practices."_ Tezuka lied in a reckless attempt to free himself from further inquiry.

_"A favor that required you to undo the buttons of your shirt. That should be interesting."_ Fuji replied, now smiling as he noticed Tezuka's slight flinch.

The rest of the conversation that followed were all about tennis, though Tezuka, for the first time, didn't find it interesting. His mind was busy wandering off to somewhere else. He really need some rest.

* * *

><p><em>"Yukimura."<em> Sanada answered right after the first ring of his phone.

_"I need to ask a favor."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"At home."_

Silence.

_"What is it?"_ Sanada inquired with his business-like tone.

_"Hmm…I was thinking of bringing you along the next time I meet Tezuka."_

Sanada frowned.

_"Why?"_

_"Are you asking me on why I need you, or why I'm meeting Tezuka?"_ Yukimura countered, noticing the rigid tone in his vice-captain's voice.

_"Both."_

Yukimura smiled. He liked it when Sanada gets talkative. _'Especially'_ when it comes to a certain Seigaku captain.

_"We're planning to have joint practices…but we were interrupted."_ Yukimura lied.

_"And?"_

_"…and I want you to handle the interruption."_

Sanada sighed.

_"I'm afraid I'm not getting your point."_

_"Well…just keep Syusuke Fuji some company. That would do."_

_"Fuji?"_ Sanada wondered, still not getting the point.

_"Just keep him away, vice-captain Sanada. That's all I need."_

_"Why would – "_

..but then, Yukimura hang up.

* * *

><p>Tezuka wants to sleep. God knows how hard he tried to get Yukimura off his mind as he struggled to get some rest. But everytime he tries to close his eyes, the picture of what happened in the clubroom earlier that afternoon always appears on his memory. Worse, it only gets more vivid everytime he attempts to get rid of it.<p>

Finally, Tezuka decided that it was useless to force himself to sleep when his mind's not at all sleepy. Instead, he grabbed a book from his bedside table, along with his glasses, and started to scan the pages. He's not in the mood for reading, but a couple of paragraphs wouldn't hurt. He finished a second page of the book before he went back lying on his bed.

This is bad.

He now understands why he is partly averse to the idea of having Yukimura Seiichi on their team.

_'He's a distraction.'_ Tezuka thought.

Later that evening, the Seigaku captain concluded that Yukimura Seiichi was more like of a hazard than a mere distraction. He's a danger to Tezuka's self-control. No matter how he wanted the other guy, there are things which should just be left out as they are.

Tezuka hoped they both agree on this part. Though by heart he knew how Yukimura was thinking just the other way around.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

Finally!

This is my first Tezuka x Yukimura fic...(probably my last..)...feel free to send out comments!

Thanks!

N.S.C.M.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Get out of the way, Sanada-kun.."_ Fuji said with his usual lovely smile on place.

Sanada remained still in front of the tensai, as if he was unable to hear what the other just said.

_"I just want to know what's going on inside. Promise. I won't do anything bad."_ Fuji continued, now trying to fake an honest, innocent, face which could have been very much effective, and convincing if it was not a Sanada Genichirou whom he was talking to.

Realizing his failed attempts, Fuji finally gave up with a sigh.

_"Fine."_ he muttered.

He turned on his heels, and thought of how boring Yukimura's tennis life could be if he doesn't get rid of his _'no fun'_ fukubuchou.

_"Where are you going?"_ Sanada asked.

Fuji turned back and smiled.

_"Suicide. Wanna join me?"_

Sanada frowned.

_"That's not funny."_

_"So are you."_

They waited for each other to say something, and when nobody spoke, Fuji just shrugged and left. Sanada stood still. His mind was debating whether or not he'll come after Fuji or yank the door of their club room open, and tell Yukimura about what happened. Sanada shook his head. Choosing the second option will surely displease their captain. Especially when Yukimura had told him not to barge in.

_'It's just Fuji, it's just Fuji.._' Sanada thought again and again as a way of convincing himself that Syusuke Fuji is no different from Rikkadai's other regular members, and that he is very much capable of _'handling'_ him properly as what Yukimura had instructed him the other day.

And so, he stormed away from the front door of their club room and followed the tennis tensai. If he had a choice, Sanada would've refused to 'babysit' Fuji while Tezuka and Yukimura were having their 'one on one' meeting inside their club room. But he realized too soon, not even before he could air his concern to their captain, that the only way to make things as good as it could possibly be is to temporarily remove Fuji out of the picture. And _'that'_ , is one thing he's supposed to do.

_"Fuji!,"_ he called out as soon as he caught up with the tensai's figure.

_"What now?"_

_"Let's have a match."_ Sanada said, expecting that Fuji wouldn't refuse. Well, they didn't really have any chance to play any formal games before, and Sanada thought this might be the right time. He just needed to finish the match before Yukimura goes out of 'that' room. Otherwise, he'll end up running laps for an unauthorized game. And he's not in a very good mood for that.

_"I refuse."_ came Fuji's quick reply which literally stunned Sanada. _" I don't have particular reasons, so never mind asking."_ he continued, throwing 'that' devious look at the taller guy. _"...it's just that..I know of a better way to keep us both entertained."_ he finally said with a gentle smile.

Sanada should have known better.

He should have realized beforehand how Fuji's smile could be a lethal weapon under certain circumstances.

So unfortunate because he's too late.

_"If you're still up to the idea of getting in the clubroom, I think you should just - "_

_"I really don't care about what you're thinking Sanada-kun. All I want, is to get MY captain out of there."_

_"Then wait." _Sanada concluded.

Fuji pouted as he tilted his head to the side.

_"I practically don't like waiting..unless of course.."_

Sanada frowned. He smelled something unusual to Fuji's tone. Oh well, what does he know about Fuji's way of talking anyway?

_"Unless what?"_

Instead of answering him, Fuji went closer and hooked an arm around Sanada's arm, pulling himself closer to the frozen guy beside him.

_"Unless you do your job well of keeping me some company, ..."_

Sanada cleared his throat, and tried his best to ignore the awkward proximity between them. He honestly doesn't know how to properly deal with this. Fuji might share a lot of similar attributes with Yukimura, but it's not like the Rikkaidai's child of god does a lot of similar acts like what Fuji was doing right now. Fuji was just..._too close._ And Sanada was torn between pulling himself away from the tensai like how the gentleman Yagyuu would probably do, or simply shoving Fuji away like what Kirihara would likely act. - purely instinct; no analysis and sensitivity.

Yet before he could even draw his conclusion, Fuji was already tugging his shirt, apparently demanding his attention.

_"Mou..Sanada..."_

Sanada sighed. Why does he even need to put up with this? OK. He actually knows the answer as much as how he knew how there's no alternative for that. How silly.

_"Fuji...Will you just let go and stop - "_ Sanada groaned in disagreement as Fuji leaned his head on Sanada's shoulder and started to trace the contours of his collarbone with the tensai's free hand.

_"I've always admired your all too perfect built Sanada...I wouldn't be surprised if women would dare to lose their v-"_

_"Watch your words Fuji."_ Sanada warned. If he had the slightest idea that Seigaku's tennis tensai was this straightforward, he would have consulted Yanagi for situation assessment. Only then will he manage to get out of this mess.

Fuji giggled. This time, he brought his hand down to Sanada's chest.

_"Gomen ne..."_ and trailed his fingers down to the taller guy's abdomen, carefully savoring the nice feel of Sanada's _'perfect'_ abs.

_'Crap.'_ the taller guy mentally cursed as he swallowed hard. Perhaps a _'Kirihara instinct'_ is what he really needs. And just as he has tightened his resolve to push Fuji away, he felt the warmth of the tensais hand lowering down.

Sanada immediately snagged Fuji's wrist, stopping the tensai from 'touching' anything anymore.

_"Fine. What do you want?"_

Fuji glanced up at him and smiled.

And Sanada?

Well Sanada regretted why he even looked back, only to be welcomed by Fuji's captivating blue eyes. He's doomed.

Sanada shut his eyes and sighed before opening them again.

_"What do you want."_ he asked again, more like of a command this time.

_"Tezuka."_ Fuji sweetly answered.

_"Fuji...look. Why don't you just wait until they're finished and- "_

_"I can't do that."_

Sanada stared at nowhere in amusement. Both to Fuji and to his damn self. He didn't know which part of what he said was so difficult for a genius like Fuji to understand. The same as how he didn't know what to do next just to make the other guy shut his mouth up. He's lost.

_"Fuji..."_

_"Hmm.."_

_"Just shut up, will you?"_ he said sternly.

Fuji grinned.

_"You wish."_

Sanada rolled his eyes. How wise of him to try to contain an all too rebellious tensai.

_"If there's one person who disagrees most with whatever meeting Tezuka and Yukimura has, believe me it's not you. I don't care if you..."_

Sanada continued reciting whatever he has left on his brain, hoping to at least nail a point on Fuji's consciousness. Never did he know that the blue-eyed boy cared least on whatever he has to say as his eyes were already drawn to a familiar figure few meters away from them.

Fuji smirked. He recognized the figure as Marui Bunta, Rikkaidai's red-hair volley specialist, who has the most concrete devotion to sweets. Judging from the curious look of the red-head, who was then looking at their direction, Fuji guessed he had no idea what was Sanada doing with him in the middle of their afternoon 'extended' practice.

_'Be sure to look at this, Marui-kun...' _Fuji thought as he pulled Sanada down and pressed his lips against the other guy's.

Sanada was already talking about Yukimura's ideals for their team, and his plan of joint practice with Seigaku when he felt Fuji's hands clutching his regulars shirt and eventually pulling him down to what he recognized, after few seconds of connecting the dots, as a kiss.

He felt too frozen and shock to even recognize his own instinct, which should have allowed himself to pull away and punch whoever it was that trespassed his privacy.

But Sanada just stood there, immobile. As if he suddenly lost his life and just turned into a statue. He even stopped breathing. Literally.

_"Ne, Sanada...kiss me.."_ Fuji complained as he slightly pulled away from the 'statue guy'. He grimaced when he realized that wouldn't happen. Sanada completely didn't hear him.

Fuji looked back at Marui's direction and smiled delightfully at the emotions that he manage to extract from their _'audience' _; a mixture of shock, disbelief, amusement, curiosity, and disgrace. Yes, along the process, Rikkaidai's regulars seemed to have picked interest on what had happened and ended up witnessing the entire once in a blue moon event. Fuji couldn't help but get impressed with how everything turned out. He gave Sanada one last peck on the lips before finally leaving Rikkaidai Fuzoku's domain. He would have to delay his meeting with Tezuka, and evaluate his day with Yukimura's vice-captain. Perhaps it'll be more interesting.

* * *

><p><em>"So? What happened?"<em> Yukimura asked Sanada as they were packing up their things ready to head home. The others had left some moments ago, leaving the two guys in slightly awkward position. At least for Sanada.

_"Nothing."_

Yukimura eyed him curiously, and Sanada very well knew how dumb he is at lying. So what's the point?

_"He badly wanted to see Tezuka." _he said.

_"Which obviously didn't happen."_ Yukimura continued.

_"Right. Well, I asked him if he wants to play tennis while - "_

_"I'm afraid we're not on the same page Genichirou."_

Sanada tensed as he took in the ominous tone on his captain's voice.

_"What I want to hear, is why you literally stopped breathing for approximately 14.5 seconds while you're with Fuji. Renji never lies to me, and you know that."_

Great. Renji, huh?

_"There was just,..this complication..."_

Yukimura smiled.

_"And that is?"_

The vice-captain took the hint and cleared his throat. He once thought Fuji and Yukimura shared the same smile. But while Fuji's was the kind of subtle mystery and mischief, Yukimura's has always been an apparent danger coated in loveliness. If he haven't stayed beside his captain long enough, he wouldn't have known that his smile just now was the type of like _'spit it out, and I'd spare you.'_ slash _'do otherwise, and you'll regret ever knowing me.'_

_"Fuji...kissed me."_ Sanada muttered.

Yukimura just raised a brow and nodded. He never said a word after that even as they were riding the train on their way home. Sanada felt relieved. Although somewhere at the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that he should be worried instead. He shoved the thought away.

They both walked in silence right after they got off the train and stopped when they reached the intersection where they have to split ways.

_"Tell me you're not angry."_ Sanada said just as Yukimura bid him goodbye.

Yukimura smiled. This time, a kind one.

_"I'm not."_

Sanada nodded.

_"...but I was wondering if you'd be willing to return back the favor to Fuji...The thought of owing someone is kind of unsettling to me.."_ Yukimura muttered.

The vice-captain frowned.

_"We don't owe him anything, Seiichi. And 'that' was nothing."_ he said, feeling the need to assure his captain of his honesty.

_"I thought so.."_

Few moments of silence passed.

_"Seiichi.."_

_"Yes?"_

_"..about you and Tezuka...Are you...I mean like - "_

_"Tezuka and I are good friends, Genichirou.."_

Sanada nodded again, although he was not at all convinced with what his captain told him.

_"I see."_

Yukimura eyed him suspiciously as he noticed the sudden uncomfortability on his vice captain's feature.

_"C'mon Sanada...Tell me you're not jealous."_

The taller guy gave out an impassive smile.

_"I really hope I can do that."_

Yukimura looked at him in mixed amusement and delight.

_"You know you're my favorite, don't you?"_

Sanada shrugged. _"You never told me."_

Yukimura giggled. Is this really Sanada? He's acting kind of ...cute...After few more moments of giggles, Yukimura finally straightened himself and cleared his throat.

_"You know what?...I'd really appreciate it if you sleep with me tonight."_ the captain said, rendering his vice captain wide-eyed with his jaw dropped.

Yukimura once again giggled at Sanada's reaction.

_"I'll see you tonight, Gen.."_ he added as he walked away.

And just as he was few steps away from his vice-captain, he decided to face back and give his beloved Sanada one more reason to come to his place.

_"I'm actually a better kisser than Fuji."_ he told him. _"I just thought maybe you want to find out for yourself."_

..and then he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Well...I was intending to end the story on the previous chapter..but due to requests, I thought I just have to do better. This is actually my first Sanada Fuji story, and ..well?

How was it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Why not Yukimura Ch 4**

"_Lower.."_ Yukimura hissed feeling the heat of Sanada's hand trace the contours of his body.

"_I …This is-"_

Yukimura silenced his hesitant vice-captain with 'that' look. If Sanada was wise enough, he would understand what that meant. Unfortunately at the moment, he currently couldn't process loads of information. Not when Yukimura's bare back was exposed in front of him. For a man as conservative as Genichirou Sanada, this was just too much.

"_Sanada…"_

The nervous fuku-buchou gulped, and do what his captain asked of him. He started to move his hands to make the petite guy's body relax. Sanada had done this before with Renji, which was, of course, a bit easier, considering how cooperative and knowledgeable the latter was as to the right way to move and rub the spots that would give your partner more than the satisfaction he needs.

But this time was a lot different.

It's Yukimura.

An all too beautiful, too sexy, too seductive, Seiichi Yukimura, laying down in front of him. Completely defenseless, though not oblivious to how he was giving his vice-captain an unbearable hard-on by merely lying there.

Too much. This was just too much. He lowered down his hand to where he thought Yukimura found pleasurable. And he was right.

Yukimura did love it.

Sanada continued massaging the spot he had his hands on, all the while earning a throaty moan from his beautiful captain. He blushed when he saw how Yukimura clutched the sheets of the bed, apparently too overwhelmed with the sensation of a warm hand, caressing his delicate skin.

"_Harder …"_ his captain commanded.

Sanada one's again hesitated.

"_T-this might hurt..maybe it's – "_

Yukimura glared at him.

"_I said,..har-der."_

Sanada sighed, as he pushed his hand hard on Yukimura's lower back.

"_Oh-"_

"_A-are you alright?"_ the vice-captain asked in panic, automatically withdrawing his hand.

Yukimura smiled in pain tracing the part of his back where Sanada's hand left.

"_Was that part of the massage?"_ he asked, smile still on place. _"It hurts."_ he continued as he propped himself up on bed, grabbed his bathrobe, and wrapped it around his body. (uhmm..he had his boxers on, by the way..)

"_I- I'm sorry…I thought you want it hard. "_ Sanada muttered.

"_I do. But you almost forgot I'm a bit delicate than Renji."_ This time, Yukimura sat down on his bed. _"I may be athletic, but definitely not made of stone, like how Renji seemed to be."_ he continued with a smile.

Sanada blushed.

"_I'm sorry."_ he once again said.

Yukimura just smiled.

"_I'm really happy that you came. I thought you wouldn't take 'that' invitation seriously." _

"_I wanted….I-"_

"_You wanted to find out if I'm serious when I said I'm a better kisser than Fuji, correct?" _the captain teased.

Sanada's face now turned a bright shade of red. Even if he ignored Yukimura's teasing, he knew he wouldn't last long if those were matched with the bluenette's glimmering stares, practically glued at him. It's not like he didn't like it. It just really felt uncomfortable.

"_I came because I want to ask you something."_ he said.

Yukimura nodded.

"_Go ahead."_

Sanada thought for a second, and weighed his statement carefully. The last thing he would want to do now was to ruin the friendly atmosphere they had. All he wanted was to ask something, which he hoped Yukimura would be more than honest to admit.

"_Are you going out with Tezuka?"_

A slight frown marred Yukimura's serene face.

"_I thought I made myself clear when I said that we're only good friends."_

Sanada stared at his captain for several seconds, trying to tell him how unconvincing he was when he told him about that earlier.

"_You don't buy it."_ Yukimura said with a knowing tone.

Sanada nodded.

"_I understand that you've been friends for a long time already. I…..just don't think the feeling's still the same for the both of you."_ he said, feeling embarrassed with the directness of his comment, though Yukimura didn't seem to mind.

"_I do like Tezuka."_ the bluenetter muttered in a dreamy tone_. "In fact he's been one of the reasons why I wake up in between sleeps. Breathless and turned on."_ he added as he looked teasingly at his vice-captain.

Sanada gulped.

So Yukimura does have 'those' sorts of dreams. But with a guy? Hell. He didn't know what to say.

"…_.but like I said, we're just friends." _

"_I see."_

Yukimura smiled.

"_At least for now."_

Sanada sighed. Ok. He has had enough of this. If Yukimura was indeed having some fantasies with the Seigaku captain, he guessed it was no longer part of his business. Maybe he just needs to eat up his own jealousy and insecurity. After all, he was just his captain's vice-captain. And that wouldn't change. Yukimura's personal life was clearly out of his concern.

"_If you say so."_ he simply agreed.

"_Great!"_ the captain exclaimed. "_Now don't you think it's time to start our real agenda?"_

Sanada blinked several times.

'Huh?'

Before he can even protest, Yukimura had already pulled him closer, so that their faces were just a few centimeters away. Ok fine. Never mind the calculations.

"_Yu-"_

The blue-haired captain placed a chaste kiss on his lips, stopping him from whatever he was about to say.

"_Shhh…..just be a good boy, okay?"_ Yukimura whispered on Sanada's lips. _"I promise not to cross the line. For now."_ he continued, before claiming Sanada's lips again in a more demanding manner.

Yukimura smiled when he heard the soft moan coming from his vice-captain. Surely, Sanada still has to learn a lot of tolerance for this kind of teasing.

Enjoying his vice-captain's weak protests and vulnerability, Yukimura started to lick on Sanada's lower lip, eventually earning a disapproving grunt from the taller guy, which expectedly turned out to a soft moan, when the captain finally invaded his mouth with his tongue.

Dominating.

That was how Yukimura would describe Sanada's taste. He wouldn't say he didn't like it. But he thought he still preferred Tezuka's strong and refreshing taste. Deep inside though, Yukimura felt satisfied with how his vice-captain tasted. He practically fancy the new sensation he's giving him. Cool.

Both of them looked flushed when Yukimura pulled away to gasp some air.

"_So? What do you think?"_ Yukimura panted.

Sanada seemed to have lost his ability to speak, as he just stayed still over his captain. Along the course, they seemed to have maneuvered themselves to a more comfortable situation. With Yukimura, lying down on bed, just below Sanada who was hovering over his body.

"_Don't I deserve any constructive criticism?"_ he continued.

The response he was looking for was granted when he felt Sanada's thumb trace his lips. It was a simple gesture, but one which conveyed a heart-warming affection. Yukimura smiled and uttered a short 'thanks'.

They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Yukimura finally decided to break the 'all too romantic' silence engulfing them.

"_Stay here for tonight. My bed's got a lot of space as you can see."_ he whispered.

Sanada sighed softly, and nodded in agreement.

"_Perfect."_ Yukimura muttered, as Sanada comfortably settled himself beside his captain.

Tonight might just be one of the longest night he'll ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I was like; "This two are really meant for each other.." *sigh*...**

**But then again, this was supposed to be a TezuYuki and FujiSana story so...**

**I guess I just have to continue writing to find out!**

**-Thanks!-**


	5. Chapter 5

Yukimura stomped his right foot against the ground in annoyance. Arms crossed over his chest as a deep frown marked his previously smiling face.

This moment was one of those days when he wished he's sick enough to go out and enjoy the sun's heat.

This was among those days when he wished he was inside their tennis courts to exercise enough authority amongst his teammates.

This was among those days when he silently wished he was god, always ready to punish every painful existence that breathes on ground.

In short, he's not in the mood.

Sitting across the blue-haired captain was his eternal, demonic, utterly undesirable nemesis, Fuji Syusuke.

Yukimura's frown deepened.

He hated this.

"_So…what's this all about?" _came the genius's question.

Yukimura raised a brow, which only earned him a wider smile from the other guy.

"_That's my line."_ he muttered.

"_Oh? Is it? You came all the way calling up early in the morning to set up this stupid lunch, and now you're claiming that I stole your line. Nice."_

Yukimura glared at him.

"_..and that's only because you happen to be the stupid person who answered Tezuka's phone…"_

Fuji smiled.

"_I'm glad you were aware that you're a disturbance to our morning routine…"_

"_Well I don't have any regrets for stopping your apparent stupidity."_ Yukimura countered with a smile.

Fuji smiled back, hiding his desire to simply knock the other guy unconscious.

None of them wished to be with each other's company. And they both were aware of that. That's all the more reason why they have to have this confrontation-to settle everything once and for all.

The drink they ordered had arrived. A glass of lemonade and grape juice for Yukimura and Fuji respectively.

"_You should stop your habit of deciding things for others."_ Fuji commented, looking at his glass disagreeably.

"_It's not like I'm giving you any choices. I paid for it."_ Yukimura countered.

"_You don't need to. I'm rich enough to pay for a drink."_

"_Oh? I never knew."_

Fuji ignored the comment and went on teasing the other guy instead.

"_I've heard how desperate you were to see Tezuka. Seems like he really doesn't notice you at all."_ he began. _"Well, I don't blame him for staying away from you. You're not that worthy of his attention."_ the tensai continued with a smile.

Yukimura leaned back against his chair.

"_As far as I know, that situation only happens due to unnecessary disturbances caused by someone, who seemed to be totally deprived of his presence."_

Fuji's raised a brow on the statement.

"_Are you telling me that I'm a disturbance?"_

"_Precisely."_

"_And you are not?"_

"_Why would I? I keep him some good company."_

Fuji gave out a sharp sigh as he shifted on his seat.

"_You know I wouldn't take that."_ he said.

Yukimura eyed him in fake confusion.

If there was one thing Fuji hated the most about the person who was seated across him, that was Yukimura's way of faking his reactions.

Fuji once thought they had the same forte, which is of course, partly correct. But as disgusting as it could be, he had to admit that Yukimura always, most of the times, looked more convincing.

Well what else could have made Tezuka swoon over him if not of 'that' godsend talent of his?

On a second thought, does Tezuka ever swoon over somebody? 'Hardly', Fuji thought.

"_Fine. Why don't we have a bet instead?"_ he offered.

Yukimura smiled, and though he never said it, Fuji knew the other was thinking just of the same thing.

"_The first one who'll lay Tezuka on bed wins. Of course, the loser has to stay away right after. Sounds fair?" _

Yukimura smirked. The thought of having this cheap bet against Fuji is despicable. He never thought he'll reach the point when he has to conjure with the tensai. If not because of what's at stake, he'll never do this. But he can't just back off, can he?

"_Deal."_ he agreed.

And so, the inevitable face-off of the two beauties began.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuji..what are you-**Matte!"<em> Tezuka cried out as he felt Fuji's delicate fingers caress a certain part of his lower body.

Whatever was happening, the Seigaku captain knew he had to do something to stop this. He would've if not because of the sudden weakness he felt under Fuji's touches. The kind of touches which leaves anybody crave for more.

"_Stop this right now, Fuji."_ he commanded in a whisper.

He was helplessly pinned against the door of the Student Council Office, and Tezuka couldn't thank for more now that all of his colleagues had gone home. God knows what would happen if others see him in this state.

Fuji smiled as he locked his eyes on his captain, hands still busy caressing Tezuka's hardening erection.

"_Doesn't it feel good, buchou?"_ he teased, giving more pressure on the object of his caresses as means to emphasize his point.

Tezuka groaned.

"_I…I don't need to-" _Tezuka's statement was swallowed by his own groan as Fuji unzipped his pants, and pulled out his hard cock, all the while giving those gentle caresses, and now the mind-blowing pumps.

Tezuka never felt so must shame in his entire life by then. Shame because of the fact that he loved the sensation Fuji was giving him.

"_Fuji-"_

Then came the knock on the door. As if by instinct, Tezuka immediately pushed himself away from the tensai, fixed himself, and opened the door as if nothing happened.

"_Yes?"_ Tezuka asked the person in front of him right after he held the door open. Fuji gaped. If there was a person who was really a good actor, that would be his captain. Not him, not Yukimura, not anyone else.

"_Can I help you?"_ Tezuka asked the same person.

"_There's a Yukimura Seiichi who just called on the phone. He said it was an emergency. Seems like he was rushed to a hospital or something."_ the petite lady, whom Fuji recognized as Tezuka's secretary, said.

"_Did he give any specifics?"_

"_No, not really..just that..he needs you to be there."_ the gal replied.

"_Alright. Thanks for the info, Aya." _

The gal just smiled. _"And hey…you know….I..uhm….I apologize for disturbing you guys….I mean uhm…I'm really sorry…"_ Aya said with a blush as she slightly scratch her cheek with her finger.

Tezuka raised a brow in question.

The petite gal just shrugged as she looked at the confused captain. She gave a meaningful glance at Fuji's direction, who looked as innocent as ever, before leaning closer so that only her and Tezuka can only hear each other.

"_I suggest you use three more buttons of your shirt before going out…..and please do buckle your belt tighter….you might be compromised."_ she whispered, in a tone marked with utmost sincerity to her president's dilemma.

Tezuka's eyes widened in realization. Aya gave her a soft tap on the shoulder and a gentle smile before heading off.

"_She doesn't look like she enjoyed my presence."_ Fuji said with a smile when the young gal was completely out of sight.

He curiously looked at his captain, who remained fixed on his spot near the door. Completely silent and immobile.

"_Tezuka?..Don't you think it's time to continue where we lef-"_

"_Get out." _

Fuji blinked as if something just suddenly came across his sight, not believing his initial thought of what he just heard.

"_Tezu-"_

"_I don't need to repeat myself, Syusuke Fuji. I don't have any business with you so please leave."_ Tezuka said in a manner that sent daggers of shame, anger, and repulsion to tennis tensai.

He could deliver his rebuttal if he wanted to. He could even play reverse the situation if he deemed it necessary.

But no.

The way Tezuka looked at him with those cold hazel eyes made him back off. He doesn't want to admit, but he felt scared.

After few moments of silence, Fuji retreated the room without a word. Tezuka slammed the door behind his teammate and punched the wall with his bear hand.

It was all a mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_**After almost a lifetime of fanfiction deprivation, I finally made an update. (at least...)  
><strong>_

_**(Doing my research paper really takes a lot of time..*sigh*)  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for the read!  
><strong>_

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_"Syusuke?"_ came Yumiko`s concerned voice as Fuji slammed himself down on the sofa.

If she wasn`t keen enough, she wouldn`t notice how Fuji`s expression changed from the usual smiling and innocent appearance into a dazed and worried look. A slight frown on her brother`s face told Yumiko that something was wrong. Definitely wrong.

_"What is it?"_ she asked.

_"I thought he was fine with it. He was, actually...if only that witch didn`t barge in...but-"_

_"Syusuke I`m sorry, but I guess I don`t know what you`re talking about."_ Yumiko interrupted in slight amusement for his brother`s weird behavior. "Don`t you think it`s better if you tell me first about this?" she added as she settled down beside her brother.

_"I seduced Tezuka. I tried..I.."_

_"And just how exactly did you do that?"_

_"By touching him? I mean...that`s the easiest way to be in control when the ones you`re up to is taller.."_ Fuji said nonchalantly.

_"And he wasn`t pleased?"_

_"Well...I don`t know...I think he was...if only we`re not interrupted.."_

Yumiko sighed. She was aware of her brother`s fascination with the stoic captain. Fuji might not have noticed but few months ago, Tezuka started to become one of their favorite subject during breakfast, lunch, dinner, or even when they`re watering the plants on the garden. She knew every time her brother`s fascinated. And Tezuka just happened to be much more than that.

_"Syusuke...this is just a silly thought...but ...are you, by chance, in love with Tezuka?"_ Yumiko asked, half expecting a positive answer, which she thought was not at all bad.

_"What?"_

_"Are you in love? With Tezuka?"_

_"Nee-san...How many times do I need to repeat myself? Tezuka is just a fancy."_

Yumiko nodded. If her brother wants to believe that, then she thought it`s best to let it be. After all, Fuji Syusuke wouldn`t listen to anybody other than himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Tezuka..."<em> Yukimura muttered as the familiar figure stood immobile in front of his hospital ward.

_"Yukimura.."_

The blue-haired captain smiled. "Thank you for coming...There`s one thing I have to tell you but you have to swear you`ll forgive me." he continued, smile in place and eyes glued on the other figure.

Tezuka allowed himself in and settled on the hospital couch near the bed._ "I`m listening."_

_"You have to give me your word."_ Yukimura said.

_"I can`t do that unless you tell me what my forgiveness is for."_

Yukimura sighed softly, one thing Tezuka clearly saw.

_"This isn`t easy at all..."_

_"..."_

_"...but I might be in love with you Tezuka..."_

The silence which followed after the apparent confession was deafening, though it didn`t really matter as they just stayed there, locking their eyes together. Seconds, minutes, and some more silent minutes passed before Tezuka finally found his voice as he lowered his head and uttered a simple `Why.` , which didn`t even sound like a question.

Yukimura averted his gaze outside through his ward`s glass window.

_"I just do."_

_"Since when?"_ Tezuka persisted.

He heard another sigh. _"I wish I knew."_ came Yukimura's soft reply.

More minutes of silence passed.

_"I'm not expecting you to feel the same way towards me, because that's practically unfair...I just want to know...how you feel..."_ the bluenette added, almost in a whisper.

_"I...don't know."_ Tezuka honestly answered without batting an eye to the other.

Yukimura smiled and went closer to his co-captain. _"Then don't you think it's best if we find out?"_ he asked.

Tezuka snapped his head up in question, yet before he can even voice anything, he found himself incapable of saying things as Yukimura already captured his lips with his own.

Lust and longing filled the blue-haired captain as he pushed Tezuka farther on the couch. He has been waiting for this moment in god knows how long, and the fact that Tezuka was showing no resistance on his advances only made him tighten his resolve to really have his way to the stoic guy.

_"I want you so much.."_ Yukimura whispered on Tezuka's ear while unbuttoning the other's shirt.

_"Seiichi..don't-"_

Yukimura silenced him with another kiss, and Tezuka silently cursed himself for being unable to gather enough self-restraint when he felt Yukimura's tongue caress his lips. In no time, he found himself kissing Yukimura back. More demanding, more dominating. Tezuka tried his best to stop when he heard the bluenette's moan against his kisses. No matter how good it felt, it never justifies the obvious mistake that they are doing now.

But what can he do?

He was just Kunimitsu Tezuka, a tennis captain, who happened to be a teenager; a teenager in the most critical stage of puberty. If there was something to blame about his behavior , wouldn't it be right to point it all on his hormones?

_"W-wait.."_ he manage to say as he slightly pulled himself away._ "Aren't you suppose to get some rest? I thought you-"_

Yukimura cut him off once again with a kiss. This time, Tezuka just sighed in surrender. This is surely a mistake, but if it feels this good, then perhaps breaking rules for once wouldn't hurt.

_"Kunimitsu..."_ the bluenette panted as he felt Tezuka's hand caressed his back, one hand found its way to his neck to draw him closer for another mind-blowing kiss. Even if Yukiimura had dreamed of this for several times, he had to admit that doing this for real feels a lot different. Tezuka's touches were not strong and dominating like what he imagined it to were so gentle, so careful, as if he was the most fragile thing they've ever touched. His kisses were a lot more breathtaking. And his voice, Tezuka's voice calling out his name in passion almost drove him to the edge.

He had longed for this feeling. Nobody knows how long he had waited to finally show his vulnerability to the man whom he knew would understand him best. And nobody knows how far he's willing to go to satiate his desires. After all, he was Seiichi Yukimura. And what he wants, he always gets.

_"No..."_ Tezuka muttered, slightly pulling himself away from the blue-haired captain.

Yukimura eyed him in confusion. For what he knew, Tezuka was more than responsive just now. So what`s with the sudden change of heart?

"..n-not here.." Tezuka said with a slight blush creeping on his usual stone-like, cold face. He was doomed, he knew. But even if he cared, even if reason`s still there, even if he`s capable of stopping this sensual insanity right now, he wouldn`t do that.

All because he wanted it too. For how long? Tezuka wasn`t sure himself. But the attraction was there; so strong to miss; so complicated to fathom. It`s not an issue of being a gay or homosexual. Tezuka was straight. He knew it; everyone knew it. The real issue was Yukimura`s innate prowess to unconsciously pull people`s attention towards him, and how fatal `that` prowess could be if intentionally directed to someone of his interest.

_"My check-up will not be until an hour from now. We have plenty of time."_ Yukimura said with a smile. So Tezuka`s just being modest. No change of heart at all.

_"No...it`s improper.."_

Yukimura sighed in amusement.

_"There`s no rule in sex, okay? Let`s respect the principle of creative thinking at least."_

_"No..this is-"_

_"Fine. Let`s get out of here."_

And with that, Tezuka was dragged outside to somewhere only the blue-haired captain knew.

* * *

><p><em>"Shit."<em> Fuji cursed in annoyance.

This wasn`t right. It shouldn`t be this way. This is completely out of what he has planned.

_"T-Tezuka..."_ he moaned, gripping his own erection tighter, and speeding up the rhythm of his pumps. Tezuka should be the one doing this to him. It should be Tezuka`s hand jerking him off and making him beg for more. It should be -

Fuji stopped what he was doing upon hearing the familiar tone of his phone.

Crap.

To whoever it was who`s calling him now, he better hide to somewhere remote. Otherwise, Fuji`s really going to kill him.

_"Hai.."_ the tensai said in the coldest voice possible.

_"Fuji...This is out of your business, but perhaps you know where Yukimura is."_ Sanada`s familiar voice said from the other line.

'Huh?' Fuji thought in annoyance.

_"Sanada-kun? I couldn't remember being able to get along with your captain. Should I know where he is?"_ he sarcastically answered.

_"Just asking…"_

_"Well, you had the answer."_

_"Hai. Thanks."_

_"Wait!"_

Fuji's mind was not working. If it was, then in a different mode.

_"Would like to come over? Yukimura did say he's coming later."_

_"I thought – "_

_"Forget what I said. Just come over and pick him up."_

And then Fuji brought the phone down.

Sanada frowned as he processed what Fuji wanted him to do. It's hard to imagine Yukimura coming over the tensai's house. It was impossible maybe. But hell, if indeed his captain will come over, he should be there if things come to worst. He sighed and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Fuji laid contented on his bed as his right hand softly caressed his now clothed erection.<p>

If Tezuka couldn't do it, then Sanada wouldn't be a bad choice. He smiled in his own silliness. Yumiko's going to kill him for this.

He closed his eyes and waited for his prey patiently. Right. If Tezuka isn't the one who can give him what he want, then he'll make sure Sanada will make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Uh-oh...seems like the next chapter's going to be dangerous...(for me...)  
><strong>

***sigh*  
><strong>

**Thanks for the read, and my apologies for the late update. (Certain things happen...)**

**See you!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

His finger didn't even land on the doorbell when the wooden door snapped open, revealing a Syusuke Fuji who was wearing the cliché smile he has always been famous for.

"_Get in."_ the tensai ushered, much to Sanada's inconvenience. For some reasons, he regretted ever coming to Fuji's place. Perhaps he should just have waited for Yukimura to give him a call. Fuji's place sounded so…silent for his liking.

"_Are you alone?"_ Sanada asked pretending to be occupied by examining the whole place with his curious stares. Fuji's place looked so simple and ordinary for a devious resident as the tensai.

"_Uhuh.."_

"…"

Sanada pretended to be oblivious of Fuji's stares directly thrown at him. He should have just waited. The way it looked now, his escape wouldn't be that easy. Not when he could feel how 'those' eyes laid fixed on every movement he made. And especially not when those glinting pair of blue eyes is matched with its owner's devious smile.

He didn't like this.

"_Did Yukimura say what time he's coming?"_ Sanada asked, attempting to divert Fuji's attention away from him.

"_Nope."_

"_Where is he then?"_

"_..Didn't say.."_

Sanada nodded. His mind was busy making an excuse about how to take his leave without being impolite and offensive.

"_Actually….I think I'll just wait for him to call me…Thanks ..Fuji.."_ he said.

Sanada went for the door, hoping that he could get out without any fuss. But as expected, that wouldn't be so easy.

"_Where do you think you're going?"_ asked Fuji.

"_Leaving."_

"_I never gave you permission to do so."_

"_I don't see the point why you should."_

Fuji frowned. _"Give it up Sanada. You're not leaving."_

Sanada gave the genius and incredulous look as if what he said was so out of the blue.

"_I'm alone. I need some company."_ Fuji pressed.

"_That's none of my business."_

"_Of course it's yours."_ Fuji countered.

"_Fuji I-"_

The tennis genius sighed before yanking Sanada closer, clinging his arms on the taller guy's neck. He smiled in victory at Sanada's flushed face.

"_You're blushing."_ he commented.

"_I'm not. And please get your hands off me."_

Fuji's smile widened. It's not all the time that you see a certain Sanada Genichiro so flushed by a simple intimate contact, which is even far away from his definition of 'intimate'.

"_Didn't you hear me? .Company …..and you're going to do that for me."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts! You're going up with me. NOW."_

"_I will not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm – "_

Fuji got totally pissed off. If he can't get Sanada to do what he want in a simple pleading gesture, then he's left with no other choice than to get things his own way. And that includes kissing the living daylights out of his prey.

Sanada gasped when he felt Fuji's strong and dominating lips on his own. Of course he protested. But it just wasn't enough to make the tensai back off. He was rather welcomed by Fuji's soft tongue caressing the insides of his mouth. It felt…weird…and….maybe something more….

Fuji moaned in between kisses. Sanada tastes good.

'_Damn you, Yukimura…'_ he thought. A pang of jealousy silently crept on his consciousness upon realizing how lucky his mighty rival could be on having such a breathtaking Sanada to abuse.

The tensai slightly pulled away and smiled.

"_You should at least return the favor, Sanada…you're being unfair…"_ he commented.

Sanada remained still as his eyes unconsciously found Fuji's slightly swollen lips fascinating. The capped teen mentally punched himself. He's really ruined. His stupidity was of his own doing, and everything that's going on now could be attributed to his lack of willpower to hold his ground. His focus is utterly no match against Fuji's will to do what he want, and he couldn't help but feel humiliated like he never did before.

He gripped Fuji's wrist and force the tensai to let go.

"_Don't do this." _he muttered.

Fuji smirked.

"_Coz you might lose control and ravage me on bed? Honestly Sanada, I don't care. You're just making things difficult."_

"_I am what? You're the one who's forcing me to…"_ Sanada trailed off as he realized what he was just about to say. Fuji was annoyingly persistent, but he still got a lot of respect for the tennis genius.

He instead averted his gaze on the opposite side.

"_I'm done here."_ he said in finality. Fuji might be a genius, but he is still Genichiro Sanada; Rikkaidai Fuzoku's emperor and Yukimura's vice-captain, and he's not willing to throw the authority he has, just because of his stupid, irrational, hormones.

Great.

So now, Sanada's also not giving him what he want? Really great.

If nothing's working, then he have no other choice.

Fuji grabbed Sanada's wrist with all the strength he got, making it painful even for the stone-hard Rikkaidai captain, and slammed him down on the nearest sofa. Fuji wouldn't really go into great lengths such as doing this, but it can't be helped. Sanada happened to be an idiot.

He went closer, kneeled down, and unzipped Sanada's trousers.

"_You're not yet done here, Genichiro…."_

Before Sanada had the time to react, Fuji had already lowered down his head and grabbed the taller guy's manhood, eventually bringing it in to his mouth.

That, literally, ended Sanada's ability to speak.

Fuji licked the tip of Sanada's cock, all the while earning a soft moan from his prey who was no longer showing any signs of resistance, or perhaps had lost the ability to resist along the way.

Fuji loved this. The sound of Sanada's whimper and groans made him so turned on that he was so sure he's ready to take the other guy at any moment. He busied himself by sucking on the vice-captains cock, and he very soon learned that Sanada could be so responsive if provided with the right amount of pressure.

"_My, my ...you should have told me you'd love this, Sanada….."_ Fuji commented, wiping off small amount of precum on his mouth.

"_Fuji….."_ Sanada said in a whisper, eyes closed and fists tightly clenched on his sides. Judging from the frown and the sweat that was slowly creeping off Sanada's forehead, Fuji was sure the taller guy has been trying hard to hold back his own voice…because for all he knew, Sanada could go on calling his name in wanton passion if he ever dared to utter more words than what's necessary.

"_Yes?"_

"_S-stop…teasing…."_ Sanada manage to say as he slowly opened his eyes and fixed them on the tensai who was still in front of him, giving out 'that' same demonic innocent smile.

Sanada wanted to vanish now. To die if possible. He didn't know how's he going to face Yukimura with this. Right. Death could set him free from this.

But no….

Not unless Fuji finishes him off. He would lie if he'd say that he was not affected at all. In fact it was the exact opposite. He was so damned turn on with just a simple lick of his cock from the infamous tennis prodigy. It's embarrassing but he wanted more. Harder. Faster. He wanted to feel the heat of Fuji's mouth on his…Oh god…..what was he thinking?

"_Do you want me to suck you harder, Genichiro?"_ Fuji teased, knowing exactly the unspoken truth behind Sanada's flushed face.

"_Fuji…"_ Sanada warned, trying to hold on to the last ounce of rationality left on him.

"_Hmm…?"_

Sanada swear he could die after this. He'll ask Yukimura to do the honor of murdering him in front of the whole team, of the whole Rikkaidai studentry if that's what his captain wills. Or perhaps he'll ask Yanagi for a torture strategy he's going to use for himself. Anything is acceptable to him. What he's doing is unforgivable, unbearable, and utterly disgusting. Name all of the negatives and curses, and this is what's going on now. He deserves to die. Really.

"_Suck me…..hard."_ Sanada commanded, closing his eyes and bracing for the coming pleasure and regret that was about to come.

With a victorious smile, Fuji went ahead, and did just what he was expected to do.

* * *

><p>Yumiko rubbed her eyes and frowned upon realizing that she had fallen asleep. Her series of sleepless nights due to overtime work has now finally settled in. She sighed and went for the bathroom when he heard some unfamiliar sounds coming from the living room.<p>

She frowned even more. 'Downstairs?'

Even if she's inside her room, it's so hard not to hear the whimpers and moans from somebody downstairs who seemed to be….

Wait.

She went out of her room and slowly marched down to the living room. What she saw made her jaw dropped and her blood running cold from shock and silent rage.

Few steps away from her was her brother, Syusuke, kneeling down in front of a familiar man, whom she recognized as Sanada Genichiro, and sucking his…..no.,

Hell.

Yumiko's eyes widened upon noticing Syusuke's sideway glance at her, which obviously says how aware he was of her presence, and how it didn't affect him at all.

Yumiko clinched her fists and fought the urge to simply pull her brother away and slap him on the face. At other occasion, she would have found the scene amusing and erotic, but never with her brother doing that to a man he barely knew.

She turned around and silently went back to her room. Syusuke Fuji has a lot of explanation to do later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**What have I done...*stares blankly on space*  
><strong>

**Did I just...NO!  
><strong>

**(...strangely, I enjoyed doing it...although it's a bit... how should I say...complicated...)  
><strong>

**Forgive me! This is the first time I've ever tried writing something like this...uhmm...I don't know.. I think I should've considered something more.  
><strong>

**Anyway, that's how Chapter 7's crafted..  
><strong>

**Thanks for the read!  
><strong>

**See you!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Why not Yukimura: Chapter 8

"_Seiichi!"_ Tezuka said, sounding so alarmed by the mere fact that Yukimura had decided to stop their long, winded foreplay and just get things over with.

The blue-haired guy literally stunned his co-captain by removing his hospital shirt right there right then when they entered what Tezuka believed to be the nurse quarters.

"_W-wait..somebody might –"_

"_Nope. No one's coming not until after the morning shift. I know their schedules." _Yukimura said confidently as he went on lavishing Tezuka neck with tiny kisses.

'_Of course you knew it,'_ Tezuka silently thought with slight disappointment and worry. Their first time doesn't need to be this way right? They could wait until Yukimura's out of the hospital and go to a more secure place like a hotel perhaps. Or they could go to his house. Anywhere but not here. It's just not right, for crying out loud!

Wait.

Did he really just say like they could make out at his house? Oh yes, his thinking were a bit impaired lately. Thanks to a certain captain who has been hunting his mind all this time.

Tezuka slightly pulled himself away, and this time, Yukimura seriously felt irritated. He has been pried away for like more than ten times now!

"_What?!"_ he barked.

The Seigaku captain leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Yukimura's lips. The gentleness brought by that kiss almost convinced the blue-haired captain that indeed they should do some moderation on whatever they're doing.

Almost.

But not really.

It's already too late to back out now. He has reached his limit. Not that this was the first time he ever lost control of himself. Though by all honestly, this was the first time he badly needed what he craved for ever since.

He knew for one that Tezuka wouldn't listen, that Tezuka would always make an excuse to have his way on things, that Tezuka would resort to the most diplomatic strategy possible just to stop this initial lust-filled encounter. Yukimura knew, for he has long been watching his co-captain, keenly observing his reactions to certain stimulus.

Tezuka is at times impulsive. That was the very reason why he managed to bring him in where they are now. Yukimura knew the other guy was just holding his ground, trying his best to win his rationality over teenage hormones. Tezuka was trying his best.

Poor thing…Yukimura was not a bit generous today.

"_Are we going to do this or not?"_ Yukimura purred, face buried on the hollow of Tezuka's neck and shoulder.

"_Seiichi…"_

Yukimura sighed and snuggled closer to the other guy. Tezuka's hesitation suddenly made him feel cold. Plus the fact that his shirt has now laid discarded on the floor, and the room temperature set up to a solid 26 degree Celcius, cold enough even for someone pretending to be sick like him.

Right. He was just pretending to be sick. Well, Yukimura wouldn't have considered the idea if not because of his bet with Fuji, which put him in a somehow compromising situation. He knew that if he would delay his plans, Fuji would surely snatch all the remaining opportunity. That's how devious his nemesis, Syusuke Fuji was, and as equally devious as he was with the latter, Yukimura just wasn't that confident that he'll be able to get Tezuka with mere seduction.

As to how he got admitted to the hospital without certain illness, only his uncle, who happened to be the head of the neurology department know.

He sighed and pulled away to get his shirt on. This was really frustrating.

He was half-way buttoning his shirt, back facing at the stoic Seigaku captain, when he felt Tezuka's strong arms embrace him from behind.

'_Sweet..'_ Yukimura thought.

But not enough to remove the bitter feeling he had in the current situation they are in now.

"_I promise…." Tezuka started. "We're going to make this right when you feel fine. I'm really sorry, Seiichi.. I know –"_

"_Stop it, Tezuka…"_ Yukimura said, freeing himself from the other guy's hug.

"_Sei-"_

"_You always apologize, and it's making me sick. Do you really regret doing this with me that much, that you have to say sorry every time you touch me? That's ridiculous."_ Yukimura said, feeling furious and upset all at the same time.

"_I don't-"_

Yukimura raised a hand to stop the other guy from saying some more things.

"_I get it."_ he said.

Tezuka silently nodded. In as much as he would like to defend himself from the obvious misunderstanding, he found it easier to just let things be. He was in no mood for argument, and he has a lot of things to sort out regarding his unusual behavior, his feelings, his real stand on Yukimura's upfront confession on him earlier.

Tezuka has liked Yukimura ever since they knew each other, and no one can question that. He knew he felt something more than mere friendship and camaraderie towards the other captain, and Tezuka had already accepted that perhaps he was in love with Yukimura as well. The feeling is apparently mutual, but still not enough to merit rush decisions from both. Sex is just one thing he still need to think about, even if his body was actually telling him the contrary.

"_I think I also need to apologize…I didn't mean to force myself to you. You were so responsive back then so I was thinking that-"_

"_Seiichi!"_ Tezuka barked in annoyance. His irritation got the best out of him. _"You're not forcing yourself to me…_

"_Oh?"_

"_I was….I just think we need to think more about it.."_

"_You mean sex?"_

Tezuka frowned. He didn't like the bitterness of Yukimura's voice.

"_Tezuka,…if you didn't want to do it with me, you should just have restrained yourself from giving those false responses.."_

"_They're not false."_

"_Oh yes? That doesn't seem to be the case now."_

"_You don't understand."_

"_You didn't explain."_ Yukimura countered. He was trying his best not to break the aura of dominance he exudes in front of his co-captain, even if his throat start to hurt. If Tezuka wouldn't stop this, Yukimura didn't know if he could still hold back his tears. Can't Tezuka really see his feelings?

"_Yukimura…..just…we better go back to your room now."_

"_Go back yourself. Staying in that room makes me feel sick."_

Tezuka raised a brow.

"_I'm going home now."_ Yukimura said as he headed for the door.

Tezuka looked confused.

"_Yukimura, you're not-"_

"_I'm not sick. I just feel like making myself sick to lure you in. You're too naïve, Tezuka.. I don't even know if you ever saw my advances before I told you what I feel."_

Tezuka attempted to say something but felt lost from what he initially wanted to say. There are three things he certainly knew now. First, Yukimura lied to him about being sick. Second, the blue-haired captain is obviously angry at him now, and third, he doesn't know what to do…for the first time in hi s life.

The moment when Yukimura slammed the door behind him and left Tezuka isolated on the nurse quarter was the same moment when the stoic captain realized that indeed, he just did a terrible mistake.

He sighed in exasperation.

There are times when he wished he's not Tezuka Kunimitsu….because in as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, he's a difficult person.

* * *

><p>Sanada laid wide awake on his bed, still unable to recover from the not-so-ordinary experience he had with a certain Seigaku genius. He brought his arm to cover his eyes. He never expected it to feel 'that' good. But yes it did, and it's making him all the more guilty. Well, he doesn't really have anything to worry about. He was single and is living in a normal teenage life.<p>

There's no big deal, actually…..not unless he thinks of his captain whom he harbor special feelings for.

The mere thought of a smiling Yukimura sent enormous guilt on Sanada's ego. He hated it that way, for he knew he wouldn't be able to face his precious captain straight in the eye.

Fuji's to blame for this. He's a demon hiding in a meticulously covered angelic smile. If you're one who doesn't know the fatality of what his simple smile can do, then Syusuke Fuji is a very good match for that inexperience.

Unluckily for Sanada, even if he really didn't show any interest, he still became the victim.

The Rikkaidai vice-captain sighed.

That wouldn't happen again.

Over his dead body.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**...*sigh*...I don't feel like murdering Tezuka and Yukimura's virgin images just yet...(oh well...I'm going to do that some other time...)**

**Suggestions? Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

"_So that was it? You were horny and 'he' came in, and you simply found the opportunity so worth it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's bullshit."_

"_I don't care."_

Fuji fought his sister's deadly glare. He knew it would come to this, and he had to admit that he felt proud of himself for being so prepared for this confrontation. If his sister was planning to declare war against him, he's very much willing to put up a good fight.

"_I could still understand if it's Tezuka that you're wasting your time with, but with a stranger? Go to hell."_ Yumiko said, glare fixed on her brother's, who was comfortably leaning at the railings of their balcony.

"_Corrections. First, Tezuka was, is, and will never be a waste of time. Second, Sanada was not a stranger. Try mistaking those facts again nee-san, and I'll let you eat your words."_ Fuji warned.

"_You wish."_ Yumiko challenged.

"_We'll see."_

They glared at each other for another long moment before Fuji sighed. He understood how Yumiko felt about what happened, but what he didn't approve was the over reactive repulsion of his sister to Sanada. Sanada Genichiro was kind and respectful; more respectful than any person Fuji met. It just so happened that he became one of his fancy, which in most cases, turns out to be a bit dangerous.

"_You better do something about your attitude Syusuke. I don't want to see you kneeling down for another man again. You're not a slut, for crying out loud!"_

Fuji just shrugged and ignored his sister's words. He instead headed towards the door and went out their house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't you think the practice ended a bit early today?" <em>Jackal asked their data master while they were packing up their things inside their club room.

Yanagi nodded_. "To be exact, we're dismissed 23 minutes and 5 seconds earlier than usual." _he said.

"_Is it natural?"_ Jackal asked, feeling slightly amused by his own curiosity.

"_Under the circumstances, I'd say we're having some sort of issues here, though I'd rather not talk about it in public."_

Jackal was about to say something when Yukimura went inside the room, fresh from running laps judging from the sweat that were trailing down his forehead and neck. His stoic expression indicated that he's not in a very good mood for any confrontation, and any unnecessary noise will be dealt with accordingly.

Realizing the situation, Jackal went on stuffing his racket on his duffel bag, before bowing in front of their captain and uttering a short goodbye.

"_Say it."_ Yukimura said when he noticed how Yanagi's closed eyes lingered on him.

"_Is something wrong?"_ the data master asked.

Yukimura glanced at his direction. Yanagi understood what it meant.

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I just thought I can help-"_

"_Nothing's wrong Renji. Now why don't you mind your own business." _

Yanagi nodded before gathering all his things and heading out.

Yukimura didn't want to be rude. He knew Yanagi was just concerned with the welfare of the team. But he was really not in a good mood to be kind. He's pissed off with nothing in particular plus the fact that his vice-captain seemed to be not in a good mood as well. Anyone who's not getting the support he needed in times like this will of course be out of their system.

The bluenette inwardly cursed himself. The team obviously has nothing to do with his personal life. He should at least try his best to set aside his personal problems from that of his responsibilities as the tennis captain.

Before he could do more damage to his self-confidence by blaming himself for everything that was happening, Yukimura has found himself dialing the number of his vice-captain. As expected, Sanada answered on the first ring.

"_You left early. Where are you?"_ he asked.

Few seconds of silence passed before Sanada answered him.

"_I….at Seigaku."_

"_Seigaku?"_ Yukimura asked, mind suddenly went on remembering the encounter he had with the Tezuka for no apparent reason.

"_Yes…There's just something I need to discuss with Tezuka.."_

Yukimura closed his eyes and sighed. Sanada couldn't be over with his paranoia, could he?

"_Genichirou…..Tezuka and I are – "_

"_It's okay Seiichi…I came in for a different reason."_

Yukimura went silent on that. It's not that he suspected anything suspicious about the two. He knew Sanada very well to think that the only reason he would ever talk with Tezuka in private is when it has something to do with tennis. The thing is, this would be the first time that Sanada would do so without informing him first. Though Yukimura admired the air of independence exuded by his vice-captain, he still couldn't wipe away the thought that somehow, behind his back, the two stoic personalities are talking about something more personal.

"_Seiichi?"_ Sanada asked from the other line when he noticed that the line completely went silent.

"_Yes…I see…See you tomorrow then."_ Yukimura said before hanging up the phone, not waiting for Sanada to say anything more.

He leaned on his locker and let the cold steel carry the weight of his entire body. This day turned out to be very tiring. Perhaps a good dinner and a hot spring bath could do him some favor. He hoped so.

* * *

><p>Tezuka waited for everyone on the team to go home before he started packing his own things. He once again checked on his phone and navigated to the recent message he received few minutes ago.<p>

'_I'll wait at the cafeteria across your school.'_

No matter how hard Tezuka thought about it, he still didn't know why on earth would Sanada suddenly want to talk to him….in private.

He gathered his things and went out.

The stoic captain needed not to search for his guest when he found Sanada's familiar figure leaning on a bench just across the school. He crossed the street and nodded at the equally stoic guy in recognition. They eventually went in the cafeteria without another word. Both knew they have to reserve the talking later.

Tezuka knew it.

Sanada knew it.

They knew it the moment the wind chime of the cafeteria sounded, signaling their entry. They both knew what those glances from the people inside meant, mostly from high school students like them. Everything just felt so obvious, from the group of giggling girls, whispering something at the sight of them both, down to some university students, who lingered their glances at them longer than what's necessary.

Sanada frowned. If he knew this cafeteria would be a bit popular, he wouldn't have minded giving Tezuka few hassles of meeting him somewhere else. Somewhere a bit isolated.

He just didn't appreciate too much attention. In fact, he dreaded it. When he glanced at Tezuka, he knew the other shared the same thought.

They settled at a corner where there were minimal occupants. At least they wouldn't bother looking for their backs, trying to check for stupid eavesdroppers, spying on them. Just like what happened before.

A glass of cold orange juice and lemon juice were all Sanada and Tezuka needed respectively to finally get themselves to the real issue.

"_Is there something I can help you?"_ Tezuka started.

"_Yes."_

The stoic captain nodded, wondering if Sanada knew the thing that happened between him and Yukimura. Right now, that was the only possible thing he could think of for this sudden confrontation.

"_This might not be one of your businesses, Tezuka….But I'd really appreciate it if you take a closer consideration to how your team behaves outside the court."_ Sanada said, eyeing his drink closely, as if what he just said came out of it.

Tezuka stared at Sanada for the first time, but remained silent for the lack of proper words to say.

Noticing the silence from the other guy, Sanada took a sip from his glass and started to speak once more.

"_I'm talking about Fuji."_

"_Fuji?"_ Tezuka asked, finally finding the topic interesting…and troublesome. He didn't have any problem with Fuji when it comes to their relationship with other teams before. But this….seemed to be a bit different.

"_What is it, Sanada?"_ he continued.

Tezuka wouldn't want to entertain the thought, but he knew that something as this, which involves a certain Seigaku tensai certainly meant one thing. Danger. What made it worse this time though, was the fact that Rikkaidai seemed to be the subject of Fuji's games.

Sanada swallowed hard. He once again felt like vanishing in thin air. What was he thinking again? Why would he want Tezuka to know what happened between them? Help? Hardly.

"_Sanada.."_ Tezuka muttered, feeling slightly nervous with Sanada's silence and apparent uneasiness.

What is it this time? Did Fuji got into a fight with a Rikkaidai member? Did he punched somebody? Tricked? Fooled?...?...?

"_He did it twice, and I thought it's best to let you know."_ Sanada answered, still slightly unwilling to get down to the specifics.

It was Tezuka's time to swallow hard this time.

Twice?! Was Fuji crazy?! God…Honestly, there are times when Tezuka felt more scared with what Fuji might do than the actual homicide and murder cases he hears on the news every day. At least evidences are present on those cases reported on T.V. In Fuji's case, there are evidences, but those practically don't matter when the blue-eyed genius is the culprit. He's a genius after all. Hiding his tracks was way too simple.

They both settled in silence as they went on organizing their thoughts, weighing which things should be said first, and which should be best kept as a secret. Feeling a sense of responsibility as a team captain, Tezuka spoke out first.

"_I have to assume what you're implying meant trouble."_

Sanada nodded hesitantly.

Tezuka heaved a sigh. This is it.

"_Say it." _he urged.

Sanada took another sip from his glass before looking straight at the other guy.

"_Fuji….he…it's….he….k-kissed me…."_ Sanada said, mumbling the last words, hoping to save himself from embarrassment. Thanks to Fuji.

At first, Tezuka thought he just misheard what Sanada said.

But his judgment knew better.

His eyes widened a bit upon the realization of the facts at hand. Fuji kissed Sanada…Fuji did…

"_..and what did he do the second time?"_ Tezuka found himself asking, trying to stay as closer as possible to the real issue.

He saw Sanada's eyes widened, and Tezuka knew by then that Fuji did a deadlier act this time.

"_Sanada.."_

"…_he…I…Tezuka….I don't think….I can tell you….."_ Sanada manage to say, now blushing by the mere thought of what Fuji did to him on the couch.

Tezuka nodded. Even if Sanada doesn't tell him. He already had the slightest idea of what happened…He had experiences with Fuji before….He just don't know if Fuji went overboard this time with Sanada. He hoped not.

"_I understand. I'd talk to him about it…and I'm sorry…..Fuji shouldn't really have done that.." _

Sanada nodded.

More silence passed. When it became awkward, Sanada decided to speak.

"_I have one question though…"_ he said.

"_Go ahead."_

"…_..Are you…..dating with Yukimura?"_

Tezuka clinched his fists…Oh please…not now…

"_No."_ he answered.

Sanada nodded, a sign of relief visible on his stoic face.

Tezuka didn't know why he felt uneasy with that. He didn't know why he felt nervous with Sanada's reaction. Was he expecting it? Was he…

"…_..not yet…"_ Tezuka added, feeling the need to assure of his real stand on the new issue.

Yes, he was not dating Yukimura now…..but who knows what happens by tomorrow?

Sanada looked at him straight in the eye.

"_Not yet…"_ Sanada repeated.

They hardly talk and see each other. Ironically, they understand their actions more than anybody does, and Sanada felt good on that. When Tezuka gave him 'that' look the moment he asked about Yukimura, Sanada knew exactly what it meant. He need not to ask. He understands Tezuka very well…..much the same as how Tezuka understands him as well.

Walking together silently to the train station, Sanada knew it wouldn't be the last.

Indeed, Tezuka's one of a kind…he always makes words unnecessary yet still convey what he wanted to say.

Cool.

Sanada made a sideway glance at the other guy as they made their way inside the train. Perhaps it was that thing which made Tezuka special..something which he still couldn't understand fully…

He didn't know what entity possessed him, but a smile suddenly crossed his face. When Tezuka looked back at him, he immediately faked a cough and looked away to hide his smile.

Weird…..really weird…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**...**

**Weird..**

**Right..something's really weird with Sanada , don't you think?!..(*grins*)**

**This is the longest chapter so far...but really...it's fun writing this!...There are a variety of points to consider in there..(if you know what I mean...)**

**Comments? Suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10

A not so in the mood Kunimitsu Tezuka meant body pains.

An all too in the mood Syusuke Fuji meant the same.

Momoshiro fell down on his knees as Fuji volley back his jack knife with one of his triple counters. There are two things he didn't understand that afternoon.

1st: The dreadful fact that Fuji had chosen him to be his practice partner.

2nd: The unreasonable way of how Tezuka let them run a non-stop 150 laps in a span of 30 minutes tops prior to their afternoon practice.

The second year rookie had considered the typical 'bad day' for both men as the reason for this torture, but soon enough he realized that such 'day' has nothing to do with the situation. Not when he could clearly see how their captain was skillfully crushing his opponents on the opposite court. Exactly the same way as how Fuji was doing the same thing to him for quite a while now.

He wiped the sweat on his face with his shirt and went back to the baseline, hoping that his sempai Fuji would show some mercy, though he knew the one coming was just the opposite.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll appreciate it if this finally means yes." <em>Fuji said, not attempting to pull his wrist away from Tezuka's not-so-gentle hold.

"_We need to talk."_ came the cold anwer.

"_Speak." _

Tezuka stabbed him with the glare reserved for rebellious personalities as him. Fuji didn't react. But the absence of his usual smile indicated that he was, but affected with the sudden aura of resentment coming from the other guy.

"_What were you thinking?"_ Tezuka said between gritted teeth, trying his best to stay diplomatic and cool even if Fuji's passiveness on the situation was driving him close to the edge of his patience.

"_About what?"_

Pretension.

"_You know exactly what I mean, Fuji."_

"_Tell me."_

Provocation.

"_Don't act like you're not guilty, because your cover's been blown off, so spit it out."_ Tezuka countered, now feeling inside him the air of anger starting to spill off its vessel.

Fuji fought Tezuka's glare with his own.

"_I didn't remember ever allowing you to get into my personal life, Tezuka."_

"_I wouldn't want to…but if you're risking the name of the team, then that's a different story."_

Fuji pulled his wrist from Tezuka's grasp.

"_Mind your own business, will you, captain?"_

The hint of mockery in his tone didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka's sharp hearing. Syusuke Fuji. The Seigaku tennis captain couldn't remember when did Fuji start to get on his nerves. Tezuka always had his eyes on the blue-eyed boy, as his own way of showing appreciation and acknowledgement for someone worthy of respect. He may not want to admit it, but Fuji's someone whom he considers as one of his most valued friend.

They've been together for 3 years in tennis, and there were a lot of things that had happened since then. Things which had changed them both; things which literally went beyond the boundaries of friendship; things which Tezuka hold dear on his memories.

Fuji was just…..special.

"_Apologize."_ he commanded.

"_What?"_

"_Admit what you've done, and apologize to Sanada." _Tezuka reiterated. He hates to repeat himself. But for the sake of Fuji's clearer understanding, he felt the need to do it.

"_I don't have to."_

Tezuka once again glared, though he knew Fuji wasn't affected to it at all. As always.

"_Fuji…I wouldn't repeat myself again, apo-"_

"_What's the big deal about this, Tezuka?!"_ Fuji snapped. If Tezuka was serious in making him feel remorseful about what he did, then might as well inform the other of his seriousness in setting the clear line that divides tennis and their personal lives.

"_You drove me away when I told you that I want you. And now that I'm hitting on someone else, you're still driving me away from that person. I don't understand why you're doing this…and I guess I don't want to know. This is ridiculous."_ Fuji said.

"_I told you why I did that and you-"_

"…_and I said I don't care."_

"_That's the problem."_ Tezuka said in finality.

"_Not at all. I was simply holding my ground."_ Fuji countered.

The deserted club room turned more silent and desolated despite the presence of its two residents.

Fuji was slumped on the clubroom bench. With Tezuka never moving from his original position against the door, the tennis genius knows nothing of how to get out of the situation.

"_The Fuji I know doesn't throw away his morals that easily."_

Fuji smirked at the comment.

"_Then perhaps you'd got the wrong person."_

Tezuka frowned.

"_That's not funny."_

"_It wasn't."_ Fuji agreed. _"Now mind your own business."_

"_Not unless you fix yourself."_

"_I'm not broken." _

Now that he'd said that, he realized it wasn't generally true. After all, he wouldn't be fancying other people if Tezuka just paid more attention to what he was trying to say before. But of course, he wouldn't voice that out.

Their bickering went on and on, and Fuji couldn't help it but silently wish he had a recorder brought along with him. It only happens once in a lifetime for Tezuka to be this talkative.

"_If you don't care, then stop interfering, Tezuka."_

"_..and if I do?"_

Fuji raised a brow. _"Wrong. You don't."_

"_You couldn't be so certain."_

"…_and if I am?"_

It was Tezuka's time to raise a brow.

"_Stop this, Syusuke…"_

Fuji remained silent. Yes, he did something weird to Sanada, and he's not a bit willing to ask for an apology or even feel guilty about it. Sanada enjoyed the whole thing, and even let him do what he wanted. That, in its strictest sense invalidates the ground for any mistake.

"_You're such a selfish, manipulative, control-freak soul, Kunimitsu Tezuka."_ he muttered.

"…_and you're a dense, inconsiderate, deceiving entity, Syusuke Fuji.."_ Tezuka countered.

"_That's still better than being selfish."_

Tezuka crossed his arms in front of him and scrutinized Fuji's sitting figure. He still couldn't believe that what's happening now could be attributed to the time when he rejected Fuji's offer to date him. If he knew all along that this will happen, he would've given second thoughts on how he said his 'rejection piece' rather than the simple 'Impossible.' statement.

"_Tell me what you want."_ he finally said.

Fuji glanced at his direction and gave him that 'what- are- you- talking about look'.

Tezuka sighed. He really doesn't like the idea of repeating himself.

"_Tell me what you want and stop bothering someone else."_

"_You're the only one I want."_ Fuji said nonchalantly as if what he said was an obvious fact which doesn't need to be said.

Tezuka sighed. Fine. Why did he even care to ask?

"_I care for you Fuji….You know that."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Then why are you-"_

"_Because you're a freak, and stupid me just happened to like you so much that it's starting to get annoying."_

The Seigaku captain gave no reaction.

"_If you like me, then you shouldn't be hanging out with others."_

Fuji looked at him, amused.

"…_while you hang out with 'that' guy?...Selfish."_

Tezuka didn't like that. The last thing he'd want was to involve Yukimura in any problem that they have now. The inconvenience brought by Fuji to the Rikkaidai vice-captain was enough. Anything more than that could be lethal.

Tezuka knew Fuji's decisions are beyond his control and convincing power. Fuji's more intelligent than that. He moved away from his place and went in front of Fuji.

"_Let's make a deal."_

Fuji looked up and just listened. He found it weird, but he didn't care.

"_I'll stop seeing Yukimura, and in turn you have to stop bothering Sanada as well. We'll spend some time together, talking and hanging out. You're going to give your hundred percent focus on tennis, and I wouldn't be interfering with your businesses again."_

Tezuka went on saying more thing, but Fuji really didn't mind listening to whatever they were. There's only one thing that registered clearly on his mind.

Tezuka's going to spend more time with him.

"…_I want to add something.."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_If I manage to let you fall for me on these times , you'll have to date me formally, ….and make love to me…"_

Fuji inwardly smiled when Tezuka stood stunned on what he said. He stood up and brought his hands on his captains shoulders, caressing them so gently and suggestively.

He brought his lips next to Tezuka's ear and whispered.

"…_and I don't want our first time to be on bed,…You'll have to do it with me on the rooftop, captain."_

Before Tezuka could even stop him, he had already grabbed the doorknob and led himself outside.

The tennis captain shut his eyes tight.

What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**There, there, there!  
><strong>

**So Fuji's just so persistent, and he's not just there to easily give his captain up to his nemesis. (which is Yukimura Seiichi...)  
><strong>

**...Oh...this is really starting to get difficult! I was almost tempted to have the two of them together!BUT NO! This is a YukiTeZU...(...*sighs*...I can feel Fuji's glares on me every time I say this..)  
><strong>

**Reviews? Comments? Violent reactions?  
><strong>

**Cheers!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hold it right there!**

**Yeah...I know..this is so late,...**

**Well, things like this really happens...(*...credits to my thesis..*)**

**I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Yukimura held tight on the cold railings. He was about to cross the flyover heading towards the train station when he suddenly felt dizzy. He was alone, and was unfortunately on a busy afternoon street, where almost all people are busy doing their own things, trying to finish as much work as possible before the day ends.<p>

The bluenette looked around, hoping to find a familiar face. Yukimura has always been independent even when he was sick, and everyone knew he wouldn't ask for help if it wasn't a matter of life and death. Today was not among the latter. But today was definitely the time when he had to hurry to catch the train.

Realizing that he's all alone, he hailed a cab and wished that what amount he had would be enough to pay for the fair to Tezuka's house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you expecting somebody?"<em> Tezuka's mother asked as he saw his son arranging the pile of books he had on his room. Ayana had long learned that her son only do such on weekdays every time he's not in the mood or whenever somebody's coming. She knew it wasn't the former.

"_Hai.."_

"_A teammate?" _

Tezuka sighed and momentarily looked at his mother. _"No…"_

Ayana raised a brow and smiled. _"A special someone, huh?"_

Tezuka once again looked at his mother, this time asking her what's with the sudden curiousity.

"_..Are you going to be fine? Your father and I will not be home until midnight. There's a food in the fridge, but perhaps your friend would want-"_

"_Okaa-san…..we're fine."_

Ayana smiled in amusement, feeling slightly surprised with his son's untimely interruption with whatever she was about to say . _"Alright….I shall leave then."_

"_Hai."_

Few moments later, Tezuka heard his mother's car driving away. The silence in his room felt relaxing, and he wondered what it feels like to have Yukimura in there. Only the two of them. He sighed and massaged his temples. When Yukimura asked him if he could come over, he couldn't find any reason to say no. But now that everything has settled in and the reality of the situation hit him, Tezuka couldn't even remember why he immediately agreed.

He opened his room's window and breathed deeply. Perhaps now is the right time to settle everything clearly. Tezuka promised to Fuji, and so far as he's aware, Fuji has been doing just well with their deal. It's only fair that he do the same.

Few moments later, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're not going out?"<em> Yumiko disbelievingly asked her brother. Fuji rolled her eyes noticing how his sister did not even mind hiding her annoying disbelief.

"_Nope."_

"_That's weird."_

Fuji stared at his sister.

"_I barely see you staying stay at home this past few weeks….care to tell me what's with the sudden behavior?"_

"_I just want to stay. That's it. Period."_

Yumiko eyed her brother in scrutiny but didn't say anything. She knew something's going on, and whatever it was, she can't do more than to be thankful. At least Fuji's finally settled in. She shook her head when the memory of Fuji and Sanada crossed her mind. That wouldn't happen again. She'll do anything to stop her brother's apparent craziness.

She then left without a word, hoping that Fuji's really intent on behaving for now.

The moment Yumiko went out, Fuji immediately dialed Tezuka's number.

"_Tezuka!"_ Fuji greeted the moment the other line picked up. _"Hey..my sister just went out..I'm alone…I'm thinking that maybe you want to come.."_ Fuji smiled at his own statement. Tezuka can be dense at times. But he knew how his suggestive tone could affect even a non-living.

"_Ne, Kunimitsu.."_ he said when he heard no response.

There was silence on the other line before Fuji heard giggles. He frowned. He looked at his phone in question and went back listening. That was when he heard what he swore could be the greatest insult of his life.

"_Tezuka…enough..I'm- wait!"_ Yukimura's shrill voice echoed on the phone.

"_Seiichi…"_

That's it. A vein popped on Fuji's head as he threw his phone away, and angrily stormed out of the house.

He kept his word. He behaved well. He did what he can to fix everything. But with Tezuka cheating on his back while he's all there being a saint, that's a whole new different story.

While Fuji was wrapped in anger and betrayal, Yukimura laid comfortably on Tezuka's bed, smiling as he noticed the red blinking light on Tezuka's phone, indicating that the other line was already dead.

'_That should be enough.'_ he thought. Yukimura knew his tendency to be jealous. It's intensity just happened to double knowing that it's Fuji he's against with.

He touched his forehead and examined himself. He's just fine. Tezuka just went overboard when he insisted on making him drink one of those bitter pill earlier the same time that Fuji called. Well it did served his purpose, so it's partly acceptable.

"_How's your head, Seiichi?.."_ Tezuka asked as he entered the room with a bowl of soup.

"_Better."_

Tezuka laid the soup on the bedside table and touched Yukimura's forehead.

"_You'll just be fine."_

"_Tezuka, I'm fine."_

They looked at each other for a moment. Yukimura, waiting for Tezuka to speak out, and Tezuka in deep thought of how he's supposed to tell the other guy about his agreement to Fuji. The spectacled man looked away.

"_..so…you're alone…"_ Yukimura suddenly said, and for some reason, Tezuka felt slightly nervous.

"_Ah.."_

Yukimura knowingly nodded, propped himself up on bed, and leaned towards the other captain. He smiled at Tezuka's visible flinch.

"…_shall we do something interesting?..." _

Tezuka gulped and cleared his throat. Truly, this type of approach isn't so much favorable for him.

When Yukimura hands went up to touch his arm, Tezuka immediately did the honor to appear as gentleman as ever by gently grabbing his wrist, stopping the bluenette from going further.

"_Don't."_ Tezuka simply said, in a tone which wiped out any signs of argument.

Yukimura pulled back his hand and sighed. That settles it. Tezuka's evasions from all of his advances were enough to convey the message he dreaded to hear. He slowly went out of bed and fixed his damp hair. He didn't even realize he was sweating.

"_Seiichi..I-"_

"_Enough, Tezuka…"_ Yukimura said. _"I've had enough. I got it. So..please just don't say anything more…"_

Tezuka nodded and stood up to open the door of his room. Yukimura massaged his temples and sighed.

"_I'm sorry for everything. I really am."_ he said without batting an eye at his co-captain.

With the silence of the room and the growing emptiness he feels, Yukimura left the place.

* * *

><p>Idiot!<p>

Fuji's mind was screaming in rage as he finished his 7th bottle of gin for that evening. He was angry not just because Tezuka was unfair. He was angry because for all this time he thought that his feelings finally got across to his long time crush. Well, that was clearly far from the real score earlier.

He filled another bottle when a strong hand stopped him from taking it in another gulp.

"_Hey, what's-"_

Fuji fell silent when he saw who it was who interrupted his 'me time'.

"_That's enough."_ Sanada said as he set aside the glass away from Fuji's hand.

Fuji blinked.

"_Sanada.."_

The taller guy held his wrist and helped him up. If Fuji didn't stagger back the moment he set his foot on the floor, he wouldn't realize that he's drunk. It took him several minutes to process the situation that he's in. By the time he did, he was already alone with his intruder, who was helping him walk straight.

"_What are you doing here…"_ Fuji mumbled, feeling more dizzy every time he took a step.

"_You were drinking in public."_

"_That's none of your business." _

They remained silent for a couple of minutes before Sanada stopped his tracks.

"_What?!"_

"_Get on my back. I'll carry you home."_ the taller guy said as he kneeled down a step ahead of Fuji.

Fuji would have mocked the other guy's behavior if he was in the best of moods. He would have teased him for suddenly becoming such a romantic gentleman in the middle of the night after what they've been through. He would have, but he couldn't.

Not when the other guy's gesture brought pain from within; too much pain, to be considered as an object for any joke.

"_Fuji.."_ Sanada said when Fuji didn't move from his position.

"_I don't need your help."_

"_You can hardly walk. What do you expect? That I'll leave you just like this?"_

"_Why not?"_

Sanada turned at him, amused.

"_I'm not that important you know…If I end up in some place, believe me, nobody will care, hell…nobody will even care even if I d-"_

"_Fuji!"_ Sanada yelled, wearing the expression he always had every time he scolds the Rikkaidai tennis team and gives them the dreaded number of laps they deserve.

The blue-eyed boy stood stunned at the other's reaction.

"_You're drunk. Let's go."_ Sanada said as he pulled Fuji's wrist and literally dragged him to walk, unmindful of the fact that Fuji was still fighting to walk straight.

They made it few blocks from their original position when Fuji pulled his hand back and stopped walking.

"_It's fine. I-I'm fine. You may go ahead.."_ Fuji said, heads down and fists clinched.

His head was spinning, but what made the situation worse was Sanada's actions. He didn't want all of these. Not from anyone other than…._him_. It was too much. And he hated it.

"_I'll call Tezuka to-"_

"_Oh, just stop it Sanada!"_ Fuji blurted. _"Just…just leave…I can take care of myself…"_ he added.

"_Of course you can."_ Sanada sarcastically said, which made Fuji frown. _"..I just hope you get home safe." _

With that said, Sanada started to walk away.

Fuji cursed himself.

Why does he always end up feeling like crap? He knew he played along with people's emotions before…but couldn't he at least feel important even for once?...

Oh how he hates this feeling…..As he marveled on the fact that he's all alone, with the cold breeze touching his skin and the early moonlight looking down at him in full bloom, Fuji felt more empty than ever. He slowly heaved a sigh and let all the tears he'd been holding down flow. His was a silent cry…with his clear blue eyes open, he was undoubtedly one of the best sight to behold. One of the most beautifully broken creatures that ever set foot on earth.

He smiled and looked up. He doesn't deserve any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There you have it! The latest update after 48 years of fiction drought!**

**Kisses and hugs to readers, followers, and reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

...

* * *

><p>Fuji silently walked home. He failed to catch the last trip of the subway station, so he practically didn't have any other choice other than to walk. Unless of course if he's fine sleeping on the streets.<p>

It was 1 a.m., and so far as his thoughts are concerned, he was already thinking straight. He cried for a couple of minutes earlier, maybe hours, he didn't care. He felt slightly okay now. Other than the uncomfortable feeling he had from the sweat that drenched his shirt, everything else felt fine.

After almost an eternity, he finally got home. He half expected his sister to be standing at the front door, arms crossed in front of her, and brows narrowed indicating that she was ready to begin an all out verbal battle again with her inconsiderate and insensitive younger brother. Indeed, what he pictured out was close to the real thing. Save for the fact that it was not his sister who was standing in front of their house, but a certain someone whom Fuji placed last on the persons who would most likely do an early morning visit.

"_What the hell.."_ he whispered.

He stood his ground few feet from the door as the 'entity' in front of him examined his figure head to foot as if resenting the entire idea that he was planning to step inside his divine abode with his current appearance.

"_What are you doing here?" _Fuji snapped.

The man didn't answer and preferred to look at him intently.

Fuji rolled his eyes.

"_C'mon Sanada! Will you please cut the crap and back off?! I'm moving in!"_

Sanada heaved a sigh and slightly moved from his position in front of the door allowing Fuji to move closer and fumble on his keys to the house. Fuji frowned when he realized that the lights of the entire house were off, indicating that his sister was not around. Now of all times.

He turned on the lights and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water. He didn't realize his throat was starting to burn not until he saw the dispenser.

"_Get out."_ he coldly said upon realizing that Sanada has invited himself in.

"_Not unless I make sure you're sober."_

Fuji slammed the glass down on the kitchen table. Good thing the table's made of wood. Otherwise the glass would have laid broken in his own hands by now.

"_Which of the words I said was so damn hard to understand, huh? I said. ."_

When Sanada remained immobile Fuji felt as if the entire burden of the day's fury started to accumulate within him once again.

Where the hell is his sister?

"_Your sister came back earlier to check if you're around."_

"_What?!"_

"_..and I said you've been sulking in whoever knows where for no apparent reason.."_

Fuji darted a sharp look at the taller guy.

"_That's bullshit. I don't even know what evil spirit brought you here."_

Sanada averted his gaze to a wall clock hanging on his right.

"_I'm merely doing a favor."_

"_Favor for whom?"_ Fuji angrily asked.

"_You don't have to know."_

Fuji nodded in annoyance and raised his hands up in surrender. The entire situation was plain irrelevant and not worth his time.

"_Whatever. Do what you like. You can guard the entire house or cook your own food in the kitchen, I don't care. I'm going to sleep."_

Sanada didn't utter any word even after Fuji left him and started marching up to his own room. He slammed himself down on the sofa and recounted the events that took place earlier. He pretended earlier to walk away and leave Fuji behind knowing that the other guy needed some moments of solitude.

Sanada sighed and massaged his temples. His really weak when faced with helpless people. Not to mention Fuji on top of that. When he saw how the blue-eyed boy cried on reasons Sanada didn't know, something suddenly snapped inside him. He didn't know what or why, but he just felt like he had to do something. Maybe it was a surge of responsibility he feels as a vice-captain of the tennis club. Though Fuji was technically not among his responsibilities, he couldn't set aside the fact that Fuji was still a co-tennis player; someone who's on the verge of something big.

He lied when he said that Yumiko went home earlier. He couldn't even remember how she looked. He only heard the name from somewhere, definitely not within the premises of Rikkaidai. It didn't matter though.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

(…)

Fuji once again turned on his side and shut his eyes deep. He wants to sleep. God knows how he wanted to sleep. But the more he tried, the more difficult it is not to focus to any sound coming from the living room.

He scratched his head and stood up. This wouldn't work. He has to make sure that he's alone, even if that meant sending Sanada out. Fuji then went out of his room and headed down. The lights were already turned off, and the only thing that shed light on the darkness of the room was the full moon outside. He adjusted his view on the entire living room and eventually saw 'him' there; head resting on the sofa's armrest while an arm covered his eyes.

"_Hey.."_ Fuji said, checking if the other is still awake.

When he heard no response, Fuji decided to wake him up. He went closer to Sanada's sleeping figure and gently nudged his shoulders.

"_Ne, Sanada.."_ he repeated.

A small purr escaped the taller guys lips as he adjusted himself on the sofa. Apparently, he was feeling uncomfortable with the small space he was lying down. Fuji stood straight and placed his hands on his hips. He was debating as to what he should do. The situation was basically not out of the ordinary. In fact, Fuji was used to having visitors at home. He once again settled his eyes on Sanada's figure. Now was definitely not the time to lust over an unresponsive figure no matter how beautiful they may look, and Fuji knew that.

But with an all too vulnerable Sanada lying in front of him?

Fuji shook his head. No. Definitely not now. He turned around to go back to his room just in time to hear another purr coming from Sanada's mouth. He glanced back.

"_Yuki…"_ he heard Sanada utter.

That's all he need. That's all Fuji needed before he grabbed the nearest sofa pillow at reach and plunged it deep on Sanada's face. So deep in fact that within a second or two, Sanada found himself gasping for air under Fuji's murderous intent to kill him at once with a pillow. When he finally got enough leverage to save himself from a sure kill, he reached up and grabbed Fuji's wrist that was eagerly pushing down the pillow down his face.

"_What the..- Fuji?!" _Sanada yelled the moment he manage to throw away the object which would have taken away his dear life. He adjusted himself on the sofa and faced the blue-eyed boy with a mixture of an annoyed and disbelieving expression marring his stoic face.

"_What are you doing?!"_ he asked.

"_Get out."_ came Fuji's cold voice in greeted teeth.

"_W-wait..what, why are you-"_

"_Sanada…"_ Fuji started, giving of that lovely open-eyed smile he always reserved for two reasons. One if he's aroused. Two if he's in the mood to inflict fatal damage. Fuji was sure, now was not the former. _"..Get. Out."_ he continued.

Sanada stayed gaping at what Fuji said.

Neither of them spoke for a minute. When the gravity of the situation became clearer, Sanada stood up and grabbed his duffel bag. He had no idea what he had done to merit the hostile accommodation from someone he opted to offer his help to. But then he didn't care. Fuji just attempted to kill him. At least that's clear enough.

He reached his hand to open the door, when a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"_Look…If I did something to offend you, I don't mean it." _Sanada said without glancing back at Fuji.

"_Sure you didn't."_

"_Fine."_ the taller guy said as he proceeded on opening the door to save himself from the shame of being dragged outside.

"_Wait."_

Sanada stopped.

"_Are you in love with Yukimura?"_ Fuji asked out of nowhere. This time, he managed to turn around and face the other guy.

Sanada's face indicated that he didn't like the topic. _"See you Fuji…"_ he said instead.

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_Why do I have to?"_

"_Because I don't take evasion as an answer." _Fuji simply replied.

Sanada just shook his head before he took a step out. He felt a cold hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn back. The next thing he knew, Fuji's lips already engulfed his own with an intensity Sanada didn't know had ever existed.

He could taste the gin in Fuji's mouth when the latter's tongue started to invade his own, making Sanada moan in pleasure and slight hesitation. His other hand which was tightly holding the door knob was slowly guided by Fuji's gentle one to the blue-eyed boy's back. The moment his hand felt Fuji's effeminate figure, Sanada lost all resolve to deny himself of the experience his body has been craving for. All be doomed, but Fuji made it all feel so good and right.

When Fuji slightly pulled himself away to gasp for air, Sanada took the chance to plant gentle kisses on the other guy's neck. Fuji, obviously enjoying the attention he was receiving, went on clinging his arms on the other's neck and pressing his body against him. Sanada groaned when he felt Fuji's hard on pressed against his groin.

"_If you don't answer my question, I'll take it as a no."_ Fuji whispered on Sanada's ear.

The tennis tensai felt the other guy tense and then eventually relaxed. He pulled his body away to see the other guy's reaction, only to be welcomed by a beautifully blushing Sanada.

"_You know I don't like your beloved captain, don't you?"_ Fuji asked, arms still clung on Sanada's neck.

Sanada frowned and looked away. The last thing he would want was to get Yukimura involved with issues concerning Fuji.

"_You know what I want to do now?"_ Fuji teased. _"I want to take revenge on 'that' demon by making sure he'll know you slept with me."_

"_What?"_ Sanada snapped, seriously alarmed with Fuji's implication.

"_Now tell me…Do you really, really, really like him?" _

Sanada was wise enough to know that whatever answer he gave the blue-eyed boy, the outcome will still be the same;Fuji will continue seducing him until he finally give in to his sexual desires. He looked helpless, he knew. But Sanada had to admit that compared to an almost desperate Syusuke Fuji, he was still way better.

"_I know what you want Fuji…Fine, I'll do it. Just don't get him involved."_ Sanada said.

There it goes again. An epic line intended to please and expand Yukimura's already sickening ego. Why does it always have to be him? Yukimura is attractive, fine. Fuji accepts that. But the attention and care he receives from people around him was just too much. Fuji couldn't point out which of Yukimura's attributes makes him so annoyingly lovable for people.

"_You'll really do it with me?"_ Fuji asked, pretending to doubt Sanada's statement.

Sanada hesitated but nevertheless nodded.

Fuji smiled suggestively. He then kissed Sanada gently on the lips. When he felt no resistance, he decided to deepen the kiss, making sure that he gets the response he wants. He was not a bit disappointed.

Fuji didn't become too much aware of how and when, but somehow, they manage to get inside his room where the bed suddenly felt the most important furniture at view. What transpired between him and Sanada right then was nothing more than pure lust and desire. Fuji knew it. He feels it, and what's more disappointing was he knew Sanada felt the same.

Truth be told, Fuji never wished his first time to be with somebody who doesn't feel anything for him a bit. He might love to play around and toy with people's emotions at times, but that's it. He never takes them seriously.

Even when Sanada pushed him down on bed and mechanically took his shirt off, Fuji didn't feel the same amount of excitement he had long been expecting to experience with Tezuka. Everything just felt so different, and though he had fancied Sanada in his dreams at times, he knew better that Tezuka was the only person who could satisfy his needs. The reason? He loves their stoic, dense captain. He loves Kunimitsu Tezuka for so long, that the mere sight of him playing gracefully on court makes his heart lose its rhythm.

"_Fuji.." _Sanada muttered, as he savored the touch of Fuji's delicate skin on his hands.

A tear fell on Fuji's eye, and he instinctively wiped it off. He had waited for so long, and it already hurts. And the fact that the only man he loves for real harbors special affection with his mortal nemesis was not helping the situation at all. Perhaps he was really insecure. Yukimura already has too much. He already has Tezuka. The thought made Fuji's heart ache. He was known to have solutions to problems, but look at him now; broken and desperate.

Fuji didn't protest when Sanada unbuckled his belt. Right. Sanada was the one who's with him now. They'll have sex and they'll forget that this ever happened. That's right. Less commitment, less pain. Fuji couldn't hope for more.

He returned Sanada's kisses with equal ardor. The taller guy already took his own shirt off, displaying a perfect masculine built, Fuji had so long admired. They were at the heat of the moment when Sanada's phone rang in full volume, making the taller guy freeze and stop what he was doing. He recognized the ringtone.

"_I-I'll have to take that…"_ he whispered, face still flushed.

Fuji just shrugged. He realized he had no match against a phone call. But great heavens! Who could be calling at this time of dawn?

"_H-hai.."_ he heard Sanada answered. Fuji turned his back at the other guy.

Few moments of silence passed, Sanada intently listening to whoever was calling him.

"_No..uhm yes, tomorrow. I'll be there…I'm not at home now Yukimura….Hai…I understand."_

Sanada sighed in relief as he pushed the 'end call' button. It would be a disaster if Yukimura finds out. He turned back to ask for an apology for the untimely disturbance, only to be welcomed by a Syusuke Fuji who was already buttoning his shirt back.

"_Fuji…"_

"_You can spend the night here."_

"_Wait…where are you going?"_ Sanada asked, alarmed.

"_Down. I'll prepare some tea."_ Fuji simply said without looking back at Sanada.

The taller guy glanced at the digital clock on Fuji's bedside table.

3:30 am.

He sighed and didn't say a word when Fuji went out and headed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Fuji...*sobs*...**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Will you be ok?"_ Marui asked Kirihara before the scheduled match that afternoon.

Kirihara grinned; the usual one he has every time he's up for an all out game of endurance, strength and speed.

"_You do know he's in a bad mood, ne, Kirihara?" _Niou added with a similar grin displayed by his junior.

The little devil smirked. _"I'll definitely take the win this time."_

With that said, Kirihara went on with his practice match against Yukimura. Later that same afternoon, Kirihara found himself sulking at one corner of their club room, wondering what went wrong for him to deserve a love game.

Niou and Marui shrugged their shoulders off. One important lesson Kirihara has yet to learn was never to face Yukimura when he's not in his best of moods.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fuji…"<em> Tezuka called out the moment he made sure everyone else has gone home. For the past few weeks, the club room has been a very useful place for him and Fuji, and though he didn't thought much about it, the same place has been the only place they could ever share their thoughts which doesn't have anything to do with tennis or academics.

"_I'm going home early."_ came the unusually passive response.

"_Do you want to talk about something?"_ Tezuka asked knowing that there's indeed something wrong with the tensai that afternoon. Otherwise, Fuji wouldn't have lost against Inui. Not that he was underestimating the specialist's data. Tezuka just knew Fuji can win that match when he willed so. And he didn't.

"_Nothing."_

"_Fuji…We had a deal. And I suppose we have to be more open here if we plan to-"_

Fuji's sharp glare stopped him from saying anything more.

"_You broke the deal yourself."_ Fuji started. _"You said you're not seeing him anymore, and you did. And who the hell knows how far you've gone through with that reunion of yours. You must've enjoyed the luxury you have, captain. I'm kind of jealous.." _

Tezuka didn't miss the mockery on Fuji's voice. And although he didn't tell anyone about it, the Seigaku captain was quick to pick up that what Fuji was referring to was no other than the encounter he had with Yukimura at his own house.

"_I agreed to meet him to set everything straight." _Tezuka clarified.

Fuji faced him.

"_You like him. And please….don't you dare deny it." _

"_If I do, does it matter?"_

"_What?"_

"_Even if I like somebody else, you'll still have your way of getting things by yourself. Whatever I feel….wouldn't matter." _

Fuji gaped at Tezuka. Was that really how their captain saw his advances? Purely out of wanting him? God… where did Tezuka's mighty comprehension and analytical prowess went? While it's true that he want him so much, that was not just all to it. He loves Tezuka, a point the other man clearly doesn't get at all.

"_Do you really think I agreed with the deal just to play around?"_ he asked, masking the hurt he felt by the aversion of his tone.

"_You've always been doing that Fuji. Not just on me."_

"_Then why did you offer it in the first place, damn it!"_ This thing's really starting to get on his nerves. If he doesn't get the explanation he needs, he'll really end everything here.

Tezuka looked at him, in what looked like a stare with pity to someone who has lost it all. Fuji didn't like it. Not when it came to someone who meant everything to him.

"_I have to."_

"_Why!" _Fuji demanded.

"_Because I don't like seeing you bother any other person with your childish games."_

The blue-eyed boy stared in amusement. Now it makes sense. The only reason Tezuka had agreed to it was for him to stop bothering other people with his nonsense. There was none of this special feelings and affection on what they've agreed. Everything was a ploy to make him stop and make sure that he focuses his hundred percent attention to tennis and not to his desires.

Deep down in Fuji's subconscious, he knew all about it. He just continually denied that fact every time it surfaces, because it hurts. He's tired of hurting himself. He wants to be happy and secured. But now that he was faced with the same thought point blank, he had no way of escaping it. It's a dead end.

He looked away and hoisted his bag on his shoulder. Perhaps this is what you get as a payment for playing with other people's emotions. You consume it, you pay the price. He just never expected it to be 'this' high.

"_You should have told me about that captain. Then I wouldn't have wasted much of your precious time."_ Fuji said as he went away.

The tennis genius closed the club room door behind him. He tightened his grip on his duffel bag against his shoulder, as a pained smile crossed his lips.

That one really hurts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yukimura…I apologize for not making it to the regional meetings. I've sent Yanagi, but I knew you'd like an explanation from me."<em> Sanada said.

The day before, he received a call at dawn from their captain requesting him to represent their school for the annual regional meetings of the finalists for the national competitions. That was the same time when he stayed at Fuji's place where they were about to do what could possibly be the greatest mistake of his life.

However, he wasn't really feeling well on that day; definitely not after Fuji had thrown you the coldest accommodation ever. The tennis genius really made him feel like crap. He never had much choice than to leave the house early. Well, Sanada knew he was also at fault. He really should have given Fuji the respect he deserved back there. Now he doesn't really know how to fix everything.

"_Where were you when I called you?" _Yukimura asked with his unmistakable cold voice.

Sanada hesitated and decided that he has no way of lying to Yukimura without letting him find out soon. It's one of their captain's talent; determining lies no matter how real that lie could be.

"_I stayed at Fuji's place."_ he replied, lowering his voice down, and hoping that Yukimura would dismiss the issue.

"_I see."_

"_I- I want to explain…It's not what you're thinking."_ Sanada found himself talking.

"_Give it up, Sanada. I don't need things which practically don't have anything to do with me."_

"_But Yuki-"_

"_Enough. Yanagi took care of everything. No problem." _

Then Yukimura hang up.

Sanada stayed dumbfounded. Now it seems like Fuji was not the only problem he has to deal with.

* * *

><p>Headache.<p>

Tezuka was having one of the worst headache in his entire life. He drank his medication few hours back then but he wasn't feeling any improvement at all. Her mother insisted on calling their family doctor, but Tezuka waved off the idea saying that it will pass.

It didn't.

And now he was left lying on his bed, with a very bad headache and thoughts which were not at all helping the entire situation.

He stared at his phone wanting to call him. If there's a person who could understand him more, it would be him. Tezuka grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar number he had memorized by heart.

"_Hey.."_ he muttered when he answered from the other line.

"_Hey…"_ Yukimura responded.

"_Am I disturbing something?"_

"_Actually yes…"_

Tezuka shut his eyes tight. Wrong timing. He was surprised when he heard a sigh from Yukimura's line.

"_Yuki-"_

"_I want to see you Tezuka…..I…"_

There was silence on the line, and Tezuka knew that the bluenette was organizing his thoughts about the matter.

"_Shall I come over then?"_ Tezuka found himself offering, though he knew his mother wouldn't allow him to go anywhere at this time.

"_N-no…I mean…I'm…outside your house, right now,,…and-"_

"_What?!"_ Tezuka panicked as he jumped off his bed and opened his room's window. He peered down and saw Yukimura's figure standing at their front gate. His face was buried on his scarf, with his face slightly flushed_. "I'll come down. Stay right there."_ Tezuka commanded.

Even when Yukimura was a captain, Tezuka's sneer authority every time he commands somebody gets to him as well. It was one thing he had dreamed of having before; one thing he couldn't have.

Tezuka's parents were already inside their room so he didn't have much trouble in explaining as to Yukimura's sudden visit. He led the bluenette to his room and set the temperature higher. He knew the other felt cold.

"_How long have you been there?"_ Tezuka asked.

"_Awhile."_

Tezuka sighed. _"I'll prepare dinner."_

"_No. I've….eaten something before I came here…Just…stay."_

They sat silently beside each other on the edge of Tezuka's bed. Words were not needed for them to know that both of them had a tough day with their team. There was honestly no particular reason why Yukimura suddenly decided to visit his co-captain. After what had transpired between them the other day, Yukimura wasn't sure if they can even still talk with each other properly without considering the feelings that he has for the other guy. He can hide everything with his smiles. But not at all times.

"_I'm sorry…"_

Tezuka knew what he meant. _"You don't have to be Seiichi.."_

"_No..I was….It was-"_

"_I feel the same."_ This time, Tezuka finally found the courage to look at the other guy straight in the eyes.

"Oh please….You don't know how hard this is."

Tezuka reached out for Yukimura's hand and held it tight. He loves him. He wished he could tell him about it even for once. If not because of the present circumstances that involved a Sanada and Fuji, Tezuka might have done that long ago. But there are things which are beyond his control as a captain; things which should be taken cared of first before indulging to his own desires.

"_Come here.."_ he muttered as he pulled Yukimura closer so that the other guy was now leaning against him.

Yukimura closed his eyes and leaned his head closer to Tezuka's chest. They sure understood each other more than anybody else. No wonder how they got so attached to each other for all those years. They didn't talk much, but that never stopped them from gravitating towards each other. Every time Tezuka looks at him during those times when they cross roads on some competitions, he could feel the admiration and desire he has to know him better.

"_Can I stay for the night?"_ he asked.

Tezuka nodded. _"That's fine."_

Yukimura glanced up and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes moved on their own and traveled down to Tezuka's nose, to his cheeks, and finally to his lips. He slowly inched closer. When Tezuka didn't show any signs of resistance, Yukimura peck a kiss on the other's lips. It's true that they've kissed before, but this time felt entirely different.

Just as he was about to move away, he felt Tezuka's hands on his arms, and the next thing he knew, he was already pinned down on bed. Yukimura stared at him with wide eyes.

"_Tezuka?"_

"_Seiichi…I thought I've told you not to tease me so much.."_ he whispered. Their faces were only few centimeters apart and Yukimura could feel Tezuka's warm breath against his cold lips. He felt light-headed.

"_Not that I could remember.."_ he said, this time with a smile.

"_I thought so."_

Yukimura was more than surprised when Tezuka started kissing him. He knew how his lips felt, but the intensity of how Tezuka was pleasuring him felt all too different. He wants to be in control. In fact he was already in control. Tezuka invaded Yukimura's mouth with his tongue, which eventually made the blue-haired guy moan in pleasure.

So this is how it feels like to be kissed by Kunimitsu Tezuka; overpowering but still gentle in some way. A groan escaped his lips when Tezuka's lips went lower to his neck while his hands moved down and untied the belt of his trench coat.

"_Tezuka.."_ Yukimura moaned.

When Tezuka went back on kissing his lips, Yukimura took the opportunity to take the other guy's shirt off, revealing a well-toned chest and abs.

"_You're beautiful."_ Yukimura manage to whisper as he slightly pulled away to catch his breath.

Tezuka answered him with another mind-blowing kiss. Yukimura couldn't help but smile. He's still in a daze from their previous kiss, and here he was, eagerly responding to Tezuka's equally eager intention to snatch his breath away. He knew he should feel suffocated by now. It's a wonder how his lungs are holding up with the lack of air intake, but he really didn't care. Kissing Tezuka was an acceptable trade.

Then suddenly, a knock on the door froze them both from their heated encounter.

"_Kunimitsu? Are you awake? You're father wants to talk to you.."_ came Ayana's gentle voice outside.

Yukimura could feel Tezuka tensed. He took the initiative to slightly push himself away.

"_Go ahead. Your mom's going to be suspicious if you don't come over. It's still early."_ he said with a smile.

Tezuka nodded and headed for the door, forgetting the fact that he was half naked with his shirt thrown at some corner of the room. He half opened the door just enough for him to see his mother and to prevent her from taking a view of his bed where Yukimura was.

"_Mom.."_ he said.

Ayana looked at him in question. Tezuka frowned but soon realized what was it all about. He was standing there in front of her mother, half naked, hair ruffled, belt undone, and sweat drenching off on his chest, forehead and arms. He looked at his mother with the I-can-explain look, but noticed the meaningful smile that graced her lips.

"_I'll go ahead and tell your father you're asleep. Just keep it low. We couldn't afford to wake him up later.."_ she said with a wink.

"_Mom!"_ Tezuka protested.

Ayana tapped his son shoulder and headed down. It was her first time to see her son blushing, and she thought it was kind of cute. Whoever it was, she's willing to wait for Kunimitsu to open it up to her. She trusts his son to make decisions right.

Tezuka locked to door and headed back to the bed. He looked at the smiling Yukimura and couldn't help but smile as well.

"_Wow…"_ Yukimura muttered.

"_What?"_

"_You just…..you smiled!"_ the bluenette exclaimed.

Tezuka cleared his throat.

"_So…she knew."_

"_Somehow."_

"_Hmmm.."_

Tezuka went closer and slammed himself down on bed. Yukimura snuggled closer so his head was not resting on Tezuka's arm.

"_So…..are we now like…going out?"_ Yukimura asked sheepishly, feeling slightly hesitant to ask the question knowing that Tezuka has a lot of priorities, much more like him actually. He just don't know it the other was willing to start a serious relationship. But there's no harm in asking anyway, so be it.

Tezuka looked at him lovingly as he gently entangled his fingers with the blue strands of his hair. Yukimura smiled. He has his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There...I'm starting to hate Tezuka's insensitivity here..._(but well, I love him so it doesn't matter!)_ So what's next?**

**Fuji? Sanada? Yukimura? Tezuka?!**

***excited!***

**Watch out!**

**Thanks for the read!**

**(..and well, time to grab this opportunity...I need comments on Tip of a Pen...it's also becoming interesting by now!)  
><strong>

**See you!  
><strong>

**I LOVE REVIEWS!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright...sweet moments for lovely Yukimura and Tezuka here..._

_...and a doze of headache and emptiness for anxious Sanada and Fuji..._

_(..I'm not a spoiler!^_^)_

**DISCLAIMER: (I realized the importance of this just now...) Prince of Tennis was, is, and will never be mine! (But I ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH THAT IT WILL SOMEDAY BE!)**

* * *

><p>He never had any sleeping problems before. He exercises well, eats well and maintains a healthy way of living as far as he was concern. If there was indeed something unhealthy about him, that would be his sex life. But he seriously believed that was not a big issue. And definitely not the reason why he can't sleep now no matter how hard he tries.<p>

Sanada marched down towards their kitchen, careful on his every step to make sure that he doesn't create any unnecessary noise. The last thing he would want to happen would be waking up his parents and letting them find him drinking a can of cola in the middle of the night.

"_Cola on midnight? What the hell are you thinking?" _

Sanada flinched and immediately placed back the drink he just got from the fridge. He stood straight and faced the owner of the voice.

"_Ma..."_ he said.

"_You're not sleeping yet."_ his mother commented, eyeing him with her sharp and intimidating gaze.

Sanada's mother exuded an aura of superiority which would give anyone the impression that she was some kind of an elite, strict, and demanding boss. Her long, black hair which should have shown signs of aging now, hang lose and silky, still with its natural glow back when she was in her early 20s. Her usually pursed, thin lips, which has its natural shade of pink made her look a decade younger than her original age. Contrary to Sanada's tan skin tone, her mother actually had a fair complexion matched with her hazel brown eyes, which he had always associated with that of Tezuka's.

Faced with his mother's elegance and grace in her evening dress, Sanada felt like a small kid caught stealing a piece of candy on the kitchen table.

"_I….I'm finishing an important document for school."_ he lied. Never would he tell his mother that he can't sleep due to a certain blue-eyed tennis genius, who was plaguing his mind ever since he left his house the other day. Never.

"_An important document."_

"_H-hai….Just…writing down our National line-up for tennis."_

His mother tilted her head and examined him closely.

"_Well…I'd say you look more like someone who just got off from bed. And you're writing down something? With the lights off? I suggest you give me a more convincing argument if you ever plan on lying to me again. Now go back to your room."_ she commanded.

Sanada gulped as he wordlessly followed his mother's order. If there was one person who scares him more than how Yukimura does when pissed off, that would be her.

"_Genichirou…."_ his mom called out.

Sanada turned back. _"H-hai…"_

"_I'll bring you up a cup of tea. Turn on your lights."_

Sanada nodded. _"H-hai.."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't sleep."<em> Yukimura said with a smile as he pressed his phone closer to his ears.

"_I'm still awake."_ Tezuka's voice came from the other line.

"_Are you even aware what time is it now?"_

"_I am.."_

"_And?"_

"_And I don't feel sleepy yet. You?"_

A sigh escaped from Yukimura's lips as he thought of an answer. It's true that he can't sleep. But that's only because he's talking with Tezuka right now. It doesn't mean he's not sleepy at all. In fact he doesn't have any more strength to move from his current position. Afternoon practice had drawn out all his energy.

"_How can I sleep when I can hear you.?"_

Tezuka frowned.

"…_and that means?"_

"_I love hearing your voice. That's all. So please keep talking."_

The spectacled man smiled.

"_I don't want to keep you up so late. Get some sleep now. I'll see you some time soon."_

"_No, wait..please..I still want to hear you."_

Tezuka shifted from his own position on his bed and folded his arm under his head.

"_Seiichi.."_

The response he got was a groan of protest from the other line. If Tezuka didn't know him too well, he would've been worried by now. But that's fortunately not the case at all.

"_What?...I love calling you by your name."_ he said with a small smile gracing his usually pursed lips.

"_Really?"_

"_You don't believe me?"_ Tezuka asked now fully smiling. He knew they sound so….weird and cheesy….but he didn't really care. He loves the conversation.

"_Maybe….but do you know where my name would sound best?"_ Yukimura teased. This time, both of them were aware that they are slowly traveling into a certain destination that would surely make their nights hotter than usual despite the fact that snow's slowly building outside.

"_Tell me.."_ Tezuka urged.

Yukimura smiled and sank deeper on his pillow.

"…_on bed…with you calling my name over and over and over again...while you-"_

"_Alright. That's enough Seiichi. I know it."_

The bluenette raised a brow, but at the same time smiled in excitement.

"_Oh…"_

"_Right."_

The line went temporarily dead, but both knew they're just sorting out their thoughts.

"_Tezuka.."_

"_I'm here.."_

"_How do you feel?"_

"_About what?"_

"_Right now."_

The Seigaku captain thought for a while before he stood up.

" _Actually,..I think I need to turn the air conditioner in full blast."_

Yukimura smiled.

"_Go ahead."_

Tezuka immediately went back to bed after he adjusted the volume of his room's air conditioner.

"_Seiichi, I think you really should sleep. We have games tomorrow, just in case you forgot."_

"_I know. Alright. For now we'll have to sleep. See you tomorrow."_

Tezuka nodded.

"_Sure."_

* * *

><p>Fuji turned the last page of the book he was reading. It was a mystery novel written by Brad Meltzer entitled Dead Even, and he had to admit, it somehow fascinated him how the story turned out. He originally isn't into mystery novels, though he loved it in films.<p>

He sighed in resignation and checked his digital clock on the bedside table. It was already 1 a.m., and they're scheduled to play against Fudomine on their first match that day. Fuji knew he should feel at ease, for he was more than confident that they could handle the other. Not that he was underestimating Tachibana's team. He just knew they're stronger than the latter.

He finally closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. If he decides to write a story now, he knew he would do no mercy to his characters. They'll end up dead sooner than necessary. With the current mood that he's in, he was almost tempted to get a piece of paper and pen, and make his own tragic ending with Meltzer's version of Dead Even.

Almost.

Instead, he closed his eyes, and prayed for lady sleep to come over. Fuji knew this night will be one of the most agonizing night he could ever have. He hoped no more than to get some real sleep soon and more on to face the next day with a fake smile, knowing that he'll once again stand on the same court with that of his beloved, who always breaks him apart.

And for the second time that evening, Fuji allowed his tears to fall down in a silent cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**I know right.**

**Fuji's been through a lot. But what can I do? He makes a very good subject for tragic fancies! But who knows, things might change next time!**

**Stay tune!**


	15. Chapter 15

**...Complications^_^...complications...lalala...**

**Hey guys! I know you've been patiently waiting...so here's another chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy though honestly, I find this chapter a bit dragging...but yup...here it goes!**

* * *

><p>Fuji knew their deal was over the moment he saw them approach the admission booth together. The way Yukimura smiled every time Tezuka glances at his direction made it all clear to him that he doesn't anymore deserve to be by his captain's side.<p>

He inwardly smiled, forcing himself to admit defeat. He thought it was only difficult for him to let Tezuka go because it was Yukimura whom he was against with. But seeing his captain look so calm and serene made Fuji realize that what made it difficult to forget his first love was the fact that he loves him. So much.

He was so focused on beating the hell out of Yukimura that he forgot the obvious fact why he was making the move in the first place. Fuji concluded that even if it was not the Rikkai captain whom Tezuka harbor special feelings for, it would still hurt.

"_Fuji-san?" _

Fuji blinked twice and turned towards the owner of the voice; familiar yet strange. Weird.

"_Saizen-kun…"_ Fuji said in slight surprise. He knew the game schedules for the day, and Shitenhoji doesn't have any of it. _"I see…spying, huh?"_

The younger guy cringed at the statement, but ignored it right after. _"If there was someone who's spying between the two of us, I'm sure that wasn't me."_

Fuji tilted his head innocently though he knew what the other guy was implying. He must have seen him looking at the two captains for some time.

"…_.If you have something in mind though…..I know Tezuka-san would understand."_ Saizen said as he directed his gaze towards the two captains. Tezuka by then looked at their direction, and the black-haired guy had to prevent himself from flinching when he saw the frown on the Seigaku captain's face.

Fuji followed Saizen's eyes but immediately stopped midway when he realized who were they looking at.

He was already experiencing what others call as internal panicking. Tezuka was moving closer to their direction. Fuji couldn't let Tezuka come close. He knew he had to do something to divert the attention.

As if by impulse, Fuji clutched Saizen's collar and pulled him closer, so that he appeared to be hugging the other guy from Tezuka's point of view.

"_Fuji-…san…"_ the younger guy said. He was only an inch taller than Fuji and he could clearly see the worried look on the tensai's eyes the moment he looked at him in the eye. Fuji of course, refused to look back.

"_Tezuka's –"_

"_No. Stay still."_

Tezuka who was edging closer to their direction stopped on his tracks.

"_But.."_

"_Do this as a favor for me, Saizen…I promise to return it back later."_

The other guy fell silent and what happened next literally left Fuji unable to speak. Saizen brought his hand on Fuji's nape and pulled his face closer to his. Fuji caught the other guy's wrist to stop him from pulling him closer, but Saizen used his unoccupied hand and wrapped his arm around Fuji's waist.

When Saizen pecked a kiss on his lips, he simply couldn't do anything.

He stared at the younger guy with wide-eyes. Fuji knew what happened and he's having a difficult time understanding it. The giggles and squeals from few fangirls who were somewhere out there, blessed by the scene they've just created, brought Fuji back to earth.

He freed himself away from the younger guy's hold and looked around. Thankfully, there wasn't really a pool of people around. But still, there were some who saw them, and hell….he knew he was now blushing.

"_Gomen…."_ he heard Saizen said.

"_No..no, I mean, that was nothing. Don't say anything to anybody, alright?"_ Fuji said, sharp glare fixed at the younger guy, and trying to make sure that he understood well what he meant.

Saizen nodded almost immediately. He looked over Fuji's shoulder and immediately thought how he shouldn't have done it. Few meters away was a Kunimitsu Tezuka, expression jaded and physique seemingly becoming dark. He cleared his throat and looked back at the person in front of him.

"_I…really shouldn't have done that….Gomen.." _Saizen said followed by a slight bow.

Fuji sighed and closed his eyes. His senses were now on heightened alert. He could hear the murmurs, the chuckles, and could even feel the stares and judgmental look from the people's faces. Fuji swore he couldn't be embarrassed more.

While it's true that he was used to being the center of attention, he couldn't feel pleased with the present circumstance he's in. Not to mention the fact that Tezuka and Yukimura were among the audience of his little show.

"_Fuji-san…"_

"_Saizen-kun.."_ he started with that deadly tone that the other guy surely recognized judging from the slight widening of his eyes. _"I'd really appreciate it if you take the lead in getting us out of here…" he said._

Saizen swallowed hard. _"H-hai…"_

And then they left.

* * *

><p>"<em>Game, Shinji Ibu, 3 games to love."<em> announced the umpire as the black-haired guy delivered a quick and precise smash towards Fuji's side of the court.

The crowd burst into shouts and applause. It was not a very common sight to snatch off a 3 straight game from the Seigaku tensai, and the fact that Fuji seemed to care less was only tightening up the tension. Every time he looks calm and unperturbed, people knew he was up to something.

What they didn't know though was Fuji's plain desire to step out of the court, go home, and spend the rest of the day sulking.

"_Fuji…." _Oishi muttered, feeling worried by Fuji's behavior. _"I think something's wrong."_ he said, addressing it to the person by his side, while still looking straight at Fuji's direction.

"_He can handle himself. There's nothing to worry about."_ Tezuka said.

"_But-"_

"_Let's just see what he'll do."_

Apparently, Tezuka's perception still remains sharp and accurate. With Fuji winning 2 games ahead of Shinji, most of the things he expected turned out right. Most, not all.

The moment Fuji delivered the last shot that decided the end of the match, he immediately went out of the court, without waiting for the umpire to announce the winner, and unmindful of how his opponent stood a bit surprised by the fact that he didn't even care to shake hands with him. That left Shinji wondering if he had done something horrible to merit the kind of hostility Fuji showed.

'_Or perhaps I just didn't live out to his expectations.'_ Shinji thought.

Fuji half-run his way from the court. He's not feeling well. He doesn't want to face his teammates..he doesn't want to see him.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. Crap. He feels like a kid.

"_Nee-san.."_ he said when Yumiko answered from the other line.

"_Syusuke? Did you finally lose a game?"_ Yumiko asked hoping that some brat really did silenced her brother's ego on court.

'_Duh'_ Fuji thought. _"I want the key to the rest house."_ he demanded.

"_What?"_

"_The key. To our rest house. "_ Fuji repeated in uregency.

A moment of silence passed before Yumiko came back on the line.

"_What crime did you do this time, Syusuke…"_

Fuji rolled his eyes. He could just imagine how his sister was now clutching anything she was holding at that moment, trying to prevent herself from raising her voice again.

"_Will you just…ugh…really nee-san, do I always have explain myself?"_

"_I'll meet you at the rest house in an hour. Don't be late."_

"_Sure."_

Fuji turned off his phone and hailed a cab. He wished to be detached from the world, and the only way he could do that is to stay away from everything that reminds him of how unlucky he was to have fallen for someone who was not a bit interested at any single piece of his being.

Love really sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Fuji's upset...really, really, really, really...upset!**

***grins*...**

**strangely, this makes me more and more happy!**

**Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

Fuji glared at his sister, hard enough so that she should have felt the chills of the incoming danger she was about to experience at any moment. Instead, she stood there in front of her brother, a victorious smile gracing her lips as she examined her brother's defeated form in a head to foot manner.

When Yumiko told him that they would meet at the rest house in an hour, Fuji didn't think about having his sister stay for the entire duration of his isolation period. He wanted to be alone, and not to be bombarded with his sister's untimely intrusion of whatever masochistic plans he had for himself. And now he would suddenly know that Yumiko has taken her leave from her work to spend a week with him on the rest house. How fortunate.

"_If I knew you'd stay, I wouldn't have agreed to this."_ Fuji said grudgingly.

Yumiko smiled at him humorlessly. "_As if you have a choice. I'll occupy mom's room upstairs. You go and find your own."_

Fuji rolled his eyes and headed to the guest room. It seems like his vacation would not be as refreshing as he thought it would be like after all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes? Fuji residence, how may I help you?"<em> Yumiko gleamed as he picked up the landline. She didn't know somebody has their rest house phone number. So whoever's calling is either one of their parents' business partners, or just a lost soul who dialed their number accidentally.

"_Hello?"_ she said, noticing the silent atmosphere on the opposite line. Perhaps it was really a wrong number. _"Hey…"_

"_H-hai…uhm…" _

Yumiko gaped and immediately pulled the phone away from her ears. She looked at it in disbelief as she processed the voice she just heard from the other line. Was it really….

"_Sanada…Genichirou-kun?"_ she asked, regaining back her composure.

Another silence came from the other line, but this time, Yumiko didn't have to wait longer.

"_H-hai…I was told…Syusuke's….taken some leave…I…."_ Yumiko could hear the hesitation and slight nervousness on Sanada's voice, and she had to admit that her initial annoyance had turned into something different…something….evil. She inwardly grinned.

"_Right….Syusuke's really, really not feeling well…"_ she said, faking a very much believable tone of worry. _"I was even wondering if he'll be fine if I'm not around."_ she added.

Sanada's reaction was all too predictable, much to Yumiko's pleasure.

"_You're leaving him alone?"_

"_Unfortunately…I have a very important appointment with a client. I've been vying for this for almost 5 months now, and I can't afford to lose it. I just…"_

"_If there's something I can do…then maybe we could-"_

"_Really?! Great! Alright Sanada-kun! Go to this address and see you tomorrow!"_

Yumiko went on giving instructions to Sanada who was very much intent on listening to her. Yumiko found it strange as to how she immediately thought of the things she was doing. In fact she was wondering what has gotten in to her to suddenly entrust her brother to Sanada whom she was not really in favor of in the first place.

When she brought down the phone after the very thorough instructions she gave to Sanada, she immediately called her office and informed them that she's canceling the leave request she initiated earlier and assured that she'll be back to office the next day.

She smiled and rubbed her temples. Her brother needs to learn a lot.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm fine."<em> Fuji calmly said, toying few locks of his hair with his finger. He was on the phone with Oishi, and Fuji couldn't wish for more than to have Oishi shut up and just settle for what he has been telling him for quite a while now.

"_Fuji..you left without even saying a word. Everyone's worried." 'Especially me..' _he wanted to add, but kept it to himself.

"_Oishi..I'm fine."_ Fuji once again said, feeling slightly guilty and annoyed with the conversation. _"I'm sorry if I ran off. I was just not feeling well, I couldn't stand one more second under the heat." _he lied.

"_You could've just said so. Tezuka was worried as hell when he learned that you left."_ Oishi said.

Fuji smirked. Tezuka? Worried? Hardly. Oishi didn't know their captain so well to have the audacity to say that the mighty ice king Kunimitsu Tezuka was worried. If indeed, one day their captain will worry about someone, it would definitely be someone else. Not him.

"_Fuji…"_

"_Oishi..In as much as I wanted to explain myself, I don't think you'll ever understand my point here. I want to be alone. Now if it's so hard for you to accept that, then sorry…because that's just what it is."_ And with a sigh of resignation, Fuji brought down the phone.

His sister who was carefully observing him from the kitchen looked at him in disbelief.

"_That was your friend."_ she pointed out, annoyed with how Fuji dealt the conversation.

Fuji answered her with a shrug.

"_Look… I'll leave you here for good, but if you'll continue that kind of behavior, I'll really tell mom about this."_

Fuji turned and looked at his sister.

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_No. I'm telling you what I'll do if you keep on being stupid."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

Fuji shook his head and left his sister. Otherwise, they'll once again engage in an argument without end. He's tired of it. When he learned that Yumiko will leave him alone, he felt relieved. But when she informed him about the visitor she invited to keep him some company, Fuji swore he could've murdered his sister for being such an intruder. Thanks to his remaining sanity which reminded him that she's still his sister and that murdering her wouldn't be that rewarding as he thought it would be.

It's not a big issue though. When Sanada arrives, he just have to drive him away. Immediately. Yumiko doesn't have to know, and Sanada isn't the kind of person who would also tell anybody about what had happened.

Right now, Fuji just want to relax and forget everything; forget that he's somebody whose mere existence brings pain to his own consciousness.

He went to his room and slammed himself down on bed. He's not called a genius just because of his exceptional skills in tennis. He can handle this.

But as he closed his eyes to get rid of all the headaches he had, the memory of Sanada's touches against his skin suddenly popped out his mind; Sanada's voice that was calling his name; Sanada's kisses that ignited something inside of him; Sanada's-

Fuji opened his eyes in horror.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Author`s Note:<strong>

***coughs***


	17. Chapter 17

Sanada stood still as Fuji took his time glaring at him. He knew he shouldn't be here. Even if he was thinking of the blue-eyed boy the entire night, Sanada knew better that showing himself actually doesn't solve any of his dilemma. In fact it's just the other way around.

He thought Fuji reduced some weight when he laid his eyes on him. His cheeks seemed more hollow than usual, and his naturally radiant blue eyes, were devoid of it's life. Sanada didn't like that. He knew he might just be over thinking things. Fuji couldn't change a lot in just a span of few days.

"_I know Yumiko said something, but I want you to forget it and just get out." _Fuji said. He meant what he said this time. He wants to be alone, and the last thing he would ever need is to have some strange presence as his company for his entire stay.

"_She said you're not well."_

"_Even if it's true, I don't see why it's your business, Sanada."_

Sanada looked down, feeling the truth of Fuji's words. Really. He shouldn't have acted on his impulse again. It only makes things even more difficult.

"_No. I want to stay here. With you."_ he found himself saying instead.

The surprise in Fuji's face was priceless. Sanada could trade his best racket for that.

"_I want to stay here."_ he continued. He didn't know where all of what he's saying came from. Before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.

Fortunately, Fuji didn't say anything more. He simply looked away and cleared his throat. After one last glance at his direction, the genius went up to his room and locked the door behind him.

Sanada looked around and hoped that things would turn out right.

* * *

><p>Fuji stared wide-eyed on space as he leaned his back tight against the door. He was aware that he was breathing hard. He was aware of the fast beating of his heart and the wild beating of his pulse. He was aware of how he caught his own breath when Sanada said he wanted to stay.<p>

And the most frustrating of all, he was way too familiar of what was happening to him right now.

He pushed himself away from the door and went over to his bed's side table where he pulled out his wallet from the lowest drawer. He cursed when he realized what had happened.

Yumiko robbed him off of his allowance. Now he really doesn't have any choice other than to stay and wait for the week to end.

And then came the knock on the door.

Fuji went for the door and threw his wallet somewhere at the corner.

"_What?"_ he asked, annoyed.

Sanada gave him a coy look, and Fuji had to restrain himself from blushing from such an attractive face.

"_W-what is it?..."_

Sanada shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"_Do you have….anything you want to eat?"_ he asked hesistantly.

When he saw the slight blush on Fuji's face, his brain immediately lit up and thought of something as an excuse.

"_I….I know how to cook. Maybe you have something in mind. I can do it for you."_

Fuji pursed his lips. Fine. The guy's just being kind. He should at least show some kindness as well, right? Just once.

"_Fine. Let's cook dinner together then.."_ he offered, without looking at the other guy.

Sanada nodded in agreement, and they went down the kitchen right after.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is something wrong?"<em> Yukimura asked worriedly when he noticed Tezuka's disturbed look. They were currently watching a movie at the bluenette's house, and ever since they've seen each other this day, Yukimura knew that there's something out of place.

Tezuka's eyes were fixed on the screen, yet his mind was definitely somewhere else. He could catch up to whatever Yukimura say about the movie, but the bluenette knew it was either Tezuka saw the movie before, or he was just a plain excellent multi-tasker. One thing remained sure. Tezuka's attention was definitely not on the film.

"_No. Nothing."_ he replied with a squeeze at the bluenette's hand, trying and obviously failing to convince him.

"_Tezuka…"_

The Seigaku captain looked at lovingly at his lover and smiled. _"I'm fine, Seiichi."_

"_You're not. And don't you ever lie to me again, because it's not working."_

Tezuka's smile widened as he leaned closer and gave a kiss on Yukimura's cheek. _"It's really nothing."_

Yukimura looked at him curiously.

"_Every time you frown, I couldn't help but think how he's giving you a hard time once again." _he said, as he traced the lines that marred Tezuka's forehead.

Tezuka frowned even more. He knew Yukimura was talking about Fuji.

"_I…couldn't reach him."_ he said, carefully observing Yukimura's reaction to what he said. He knew there's a strong tension between the two effeminate figures, and Tezuka never wanted to add more fuel to that right now. Both guys are important to him.

"_I see.."_ Yukimura said. In some other occasion, he might have been jealous to Fuji for stealing away Tezuka's attention. Yet in times like this, he knew better that Tezuka was just doing his job as the team captain. He might hate Fuji personally, but the guy's an excellent player; someone who couldn't be replaced. A prodigy, indeed.

"_Sorry..I know I shouldn't have raised it up. We should be having some good time in here, and I entirely…"_

Tezuka's words was welcomed with Yukimura's lips against his.

He understood him.

"_Thanks."_ Tezuka muttered when they parted.

"_Do you need to leave?"_ Yukimura asked, interlacing his fingers around Tezuka's hair.

"_Not if you have something else in mind." _

Yukimura smiled. _"We'll have it next time. I know you need to do more important things than that. Go ahead."_

Tezuka sighed and held the other guy's hand tighter. He loves him so much_. "I'll call you when I get home."_ he said as he slowly stood up.

Yukimura nodded with a smile.

When he made sure Tezuka had left, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. The continuous ringing on the other line indicated that the owner was out, or was doing some other more important things.

Yukimura frowned. He always doesn't like it when he's ignored.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow…"<em> Fuji muttered, hands on his waist, admiring their work.

There laid on the table was one of the most decent dinner Fuji had ever made in his entire life. It was nothing exotic, but definitely special.

"_Care if I try?"_ he asked, digging in to the lasagna he and Sanada made. The taller guy need not to answer when Fuji had already pushed a mouthful of the cuisine.

"_So…how was it?"_ Sanada asked.

Fuji answered him with a two thumbs up, as he continued to chew on his food. Apparently, the previous tension that they had somehow loosened up. Which was, of course, a good sign. Soon, they were already digging in to the buffet.

They finished their dinner and went on preparing for sleep when Sanada suddenly thought of asking the one question he had long been thinking about.

"_Fuji…are you….dating somebody?"_

The blue-eyed boy stiffened and slowly turned at his direction. _"Nope. Why?"_

"_N-nothing. Just curious."_

Fuji nodded in dismissal.

That night, Sanada tried his best to put his mind at ease. He was all tensed up and the fact that Fuji seemed to be feeling the same makes him all the more nervous. When he first decided to come, he was really not thinking straight. All he wanted was to make sure that Fuji was doing good, and that he's coming back for good.

When Yumiko told him about the bad condition her brother had, Sanada almost automatically knew what he needs to do. He needs to see Fuji. The reason? He didn't know. But now he was quite sure that was all because he wants to see the other guy again.

He's attracted to Fuji.

And no matter how naïve he was to deny that he wasn't, the more sensitive part of his brain knew better that he was slowly falling deeper to what he feels.

Sanada felt himself blush. It was unlikely of him to be thinking of such things at the middle of the night. More unlikely in fact of him to be lusting somebody who was just a floor above him. If he was just a brute, he could easily broke in to Fuji's room and do whatever he needs to do to ease the tension he feels on a certain part of his lower body.

The thought of how Fuji sucked him off before made his cock ache in arousal. He never wanted to feel this way right now. But Fuji's presence is an aphrodisiac. He could just stand there and smile, and Sanada could surely get a hard on.

'_Damn it!'_ he silently cursed himself as he felt himself growing painfully hard.

With a helpless sigh, Sanada stood up and went in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Fuji bit his lower lip to prevent a throaty moan.<p>

He had a hard on. And the best way, if not the only way, he could think of as of the moment is to make himself come.

He honestly didn't know why. But Sanada's presence around him seemed to have increased his naturally high level of libido. To make things worse, he seemed to be finding it more and more difficult to keep himself from being aroused every time Sanada looked at him straight in the eye as if seeing more of him from the inside.

It was difficult. It's always been difficult to stay at ease and walk as naturally as ever around the house when you have a hard on. When he saw Sanada's appreciative look as they admired their work together, he was almost tempted to free his dilemma right then, right there regardless of whoever is present.

Good thing he was still thinking.

He worked himself faster and in less than a minute, he came hard on his hand.

Fuji sighed in frustration.

He's really doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

***grins*...( an alternative title for this fic could be, Why Not Sanada!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ouji-sama**

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

Something was terribly wrong.

Oishi had realized it the moment he entered their club room and noticed how Fuji was hardly pinned against his locker by an equally strong pair of arms which was no other than that of their captain's. At first he thought he was just seeing things. He blinked twice. And then thrice. And finally lounged forward in an instant horror when reality struck him.

He grabbed Tezuka's arm which was clutching Fuji's shirt and pulled it away. Too bad, Tezuka seemed to be intent on not letting Fuji go.

"_Tezuka! What are you doing?!"_ Oishi cried as he desperately struggled to free Fuji away, who had his head bowed down, veiling whatever emotions he could feel at that moment.

"_Get out right at this instant Oishi. This is none of your business."_ Tezuka said in between gritted teeth, furious glare boring straight on Fuji's fragile figure in front of him.

"_You're hurting one of our team mates, Tezuka! How is this none of my business?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_Yes, and I'm not getting out unless you tell me what the hell is going on."_ Oishi demanded, feeling the need to neutralize the flaring situation instantly.

Tezuka heaved a sigh and freed Fuji away.

Oishi waited for an explanation. There has to be. He has been staying beside Tezuka for three years, and the man he knew was a cool and calm personality who never knew how to get angry. At least that was how he thought. But seeing Tezuka right now, obviously angry for whatever horrible thing Fuji did, was just beyond his imagination.

Oishi turned to Fuji's direction, and offered a hand. Without even looking at him, Fuji simply nodded and fixed himself. He then went out, leaving all his things inside.

"_Tezuka…What is this?"_ Oishi asked, when Tezuka didn't take the initiative to provide him with the explanation he deserves.

"_Nothing."_

Oishi looked at their captain in disbelief.

"_This? Nothing? You really expect me to buy that?"_

Tezuka turned at his direction, and gave him that well-known glare that few people who have tasted the captain's wrath feared.

"_Yes. Now leave."_

Oishi shook his head, but nevertheless obliged. He grabbed Fuji's things before heading out, and took one last glance at Tezuka who remained still in his original position.

The vice-captain didn't like to jump into conclusion in matters that require vital decision making. But Tezuka assaulted Fuji; a clear breach of the power given to him as the captain. Now that Tezuka doesn't want to give him the details of what happened, Oishi was left with no choice than to believe the impression he had on what he saw.

And that same impression didn't really settle well on him.

* * *

><p>If there was one word that could ever describe the situation inside the Rikkaidai tennis courts that afternoon, that would be, gloomy.<p>

It was not enough that Renji already had his critical eyes on the team's practice session. Yukimura, their feared captain, also seemed to have gained much interest on the necessity to have an untimely array of sit-ups and push-ups prior to their actual practice matches.

Not that it was entirely something new. In fact, they've been used to the endurance tests Yukimura usually gives in some lucky cases when he sees something undesirable from somewhere. Today, was quite unfitted for any of those lucky days.

Yet there they were, panting hard as Yukimura delivered his divine verdict for the day.

It was expected then that at the end of the day, all of the members of their tennis team will end up worn-out to the bones, with no more energy left other than that of what they need to get to their respective homes.

"_Don't you think we've pushed the team too much?"_ Sanada muttered, immediately regretting what he said when Yukimura literally rewarded him with 'that' glare. _"Sorry….I just thought we did too much considering that we'll have the major exams the following day."_ he continued.

"_And you really think I'm not aware of that?"_

"_No. You know that's not what I mean. I was just trying –"_

"_To knock some sense into me, is that it?"_

Sanada sighed.

He knew his apology wasn't enough to pay off his absence on their recent practices just because of his selfish desire to spend more time with Fuji. Sanada knew it was unfair for the team, and that he shouldn't be diverting his attention to something else when more important games are up ahead. In short, he fully accepts Yukimura's resentment at him right now. He just hoped the team wouldn't suffer much like how he should.

"_Yuki…."_

"_All I want to know is if you're going out with that Syusuke Fuji."_

Sanada frowned.

Even he, doesn't know if Fuji and he are already up for that thing. Yes, they've been in good terms for the last week, yet it doesn't suffice that they're already beyond friendship. It's more like of a fresh start for the both of them. Even though Sanada hoped for more, he knew that was all to it as of now.

Yukimura slammed a fist on his locker and glared hardly on his vice-captain. Sanada swallowed hard. He didn't realize Yukimura hated Fuji so much.

"_I….we're…..yes. We're together."_ Sanada stammered, wondering what has gotten into him to lie at his beloved captain.

Yukimura smirked and raised an intimidating brow, obviously intent on mocking the taller guy.

"_Well...no wonder you've been falling behind. Hanging out with losers always doesn't yield favorable results. Now I see."_ he said as he grabbed his towel that lay discarded on the bench.

"_Yuki.."_

"_We'll have a game tomorrow after class. Two weeks suspension for the loser."_ Yukimura said.

Sanada opted to say something more, but eventually realized that his appeal would be useless knowing that the decision has already been made. Knowing Yukimura for a long time, the vice-captain know better that defying the other guy would be worst than any kind of punishment.

He stared at Yukimura's figure, whose back was facing him.

He _loved_ him.

And he didn't know when that same serene, noble feeling started to dissipate. Perhaps it was because of Fuji, which was the only reason he could actually think of. Or maybe it was because of Yukimura's undeniable interest to Tezuka that made him back off. Maybe even both.

Yet on a second thought, it was never on Sanada's nature to back off on anything or anyone that poses a challenge to whatever he's got. In fact he could still remember how he continually strives to be at par with their captain just for him to notice him more than just a vice-captain.

Sadly, Yukimura didn't see him that way.

It has always been Tezuka.

And Sanada Genichiro always remained a shadow to the mighty 'child of god'.

* * *

><p>Fuji clutched his hair with his hands.<p>

He sat down defeated at the edge of his bed as he contemplated the encounter he had with Tezuka. He had hoped that his week of absence on their practices would do him enough favor to forget and temporarily set aside his feelings for their captain. But as it all turned out, it only made things worse.

He never saw Tezuka become so angry at someone before, and Fuji strangely found a bit of fascination from the fact that he was the reason why the other did get angry earlier. If only that anger came out of jealousy, perhaps he wouldn't feel so humiliated and defeated right now.

Fuji stood up and answered the knock he heard on the door.

"_You're friend's here."_ Yumiko said, eyes obviously worried, though she tried not to show it all at once.

'_Oishi….'_ Fuji thought in guilt, remembering how the other rescued him from an apparent disaster earlier.

"_Get yourself fixed. I'll have him come here so you can talk in private. You seemed to have some issues at school."_

"_Thanks, nee-san…"_ Fuji muttered with a half smile.

Yumiko looked at him straight_. "I'm not interested, okay? And I don't want to get involved, so fix it yourself."_ she said and headed down.

Fuji gently closed the door and headed inside the bathroom.

What would he say to Oishi? He couldn't possible lie, could he?

* * *

><p>He lost track of the time he spent inside the bath tub.<p>

So he didn't quite understand why his eyes locked on a very familiar pair of hazel brown eyes when he decided to open his own. The water on the tub, which was supposedly warm has now turned icy cold, much to Fuji's slight inconvenience.

He blinked several more times and rubbed his eyes to clearly look at the person who was apparently standing tall over him.

"_Shit.."_ he mumbled as he drowned himself on the tub, making himself fully awake.

Standing on the side of the tub was no other than Kunimitsu Tezuka. Other than murder, Fuji couldn't think of any other reason why their captain would be there. He raised his head up and grabbed the towel he placed just right beside him.

"_What is it?..You could have waited outside. I'm still taking a bath."_ Fuji said as he pretended to wipe his face dry, but was actually trying to avoid Tezuka's penetrating gaze.

"_Are you?"_ Tezuka asked before heading out.

Fuji bit his lower lip and threw the towel to Tezuka's direction. Thankfully, Tezuka was already out.

* * *

><p>"<em>I acted in impulse earlier. That's not me."<em> Tezuka said.

Fuji was on his bed, arms pulling his knees tight against his chest. He didn't try to hide his dismay with another smile, for both of them knew that everything couldn't be fixed with pretensions anymore. There were just so many complications already going on.

Tezuka examined Fuji's face, and noted that the other's hair seemed to have grown longer, judging from how it veiled a generous part of his eyes.

"_I came to apologize. I know I shouldn't have done that."_ he said.

"_You mean,by pinning me against the wall? Believe me, I don't mind." _Fuji replied, eyes fixed at nothing in particular.

He was not angry at Tezuka. He just feels disappointed knowing that the other was not even willing to respect his privacy. If Tezuka was indeed angry with his absences, he could at least handle it more diplomatically than automatically accusing him of things he didn't commit.

He's not an idiot. But then again, who was he to Tezuka anyway. It's not like it was the first time their captain had made him feel so disappointed. If he would recall everything, he could swear there were countless times.

"_You slept with Sanada. Did you ever think what will that cost you?"_ Tezuka asked.

"_I spent a week with Sanada. He stayed there together with me, and I didn't have sex with him. Let's put facts straight, alright captain?"_ Fuji countered.

"_What were you thinking?.."_

"_None that concerns you or the team. Purely personal."_

"_Personal things that affect your performances in tennis is my concern. You know that."_

"_Oh yeah? Well tell me. Am I slacking off? Was defeating Momo and Inui not enough to prove myself? If you want me to play against you and see who'll win I'd gladly set-"_

"_Stop it Fuji. You don't have to tell me what I recognize. What I'm saying is….you could've at least told us."_

"_Told you, you mean."_

Tezuka sighed. When it comes to things like talking some sense into someone, Fuji was among those people who's hard enough to make a point at without risking a strand of your patience on the process.

"_Fine. I would've wanted you to tell me what was the problem."_

"_You are the problem…..and this stupid feelings of mine which just couldn't die no matter how I exhaust my intellectual capacities. Hell, I don't even know why I love you so much."_

Tezuka fell silent.

That was so far, the most direct confession he had ever received from the blue-eyed boy. And strangely, it sounded so heartfelt, which is quite unsettling.

"_If that's how you feel, then you shouldn't be using others, and making them expect for nothing."_

"_And then what? Let myself rot in misery as my first true love lives happily ever after with my mortal and only enemy?"_ Fuji asked bitterly with a smirk. _"I'm sorry captain. But that's not going to happen."_

Tezuka sighed. If only he knew what's the most appropriate thing to do right now.

"…_..and I'm not using Sanada. He's….a good friend."_

That, was something new.

"_Well…"_

"_Anything more? Because if none, then you may go. I also have dinner to catch. See you tomorrow."_

Without waiting for any reply, Fuji went back inside the bathroom and waited for Tezuka to finally leave their house.

He really has to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**There…**

**Moving on this 2013…..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, so I know for a fact that several are all dying to see how this story would end up, and on how I'll play along with the complex situations of the characters. **

**However,…we'll have to reserve that for the succeeding chapters. **_**(I'm actually working on finishing this and Tip of a Pen before February)**_

**As of now, let's stay content on what these complications can bring to our beloved princes. There are times when things like these are needed….**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>Yukimura finished off his morning jogging routine earlier than usual. He fell asleep earlier last evening which left him unable to do his assignments due for the day.<p>

He took a quick bath and got his pen and notebook. 30 minutes is all the time he's got if he wants to be on the train on time. Missing classes is one thing he couldn't afford to happen now that finals is coming up.

"_Seiichi? You have a phone call!" _called his mom from downstairs.

"_Coming!"_ he answered.

He rushed down their living room and picked up the phone.

This better be important. Otherwise, whoever was calling shall really be up for some disasters later on. Yukimura inwardly grinned. He fancies the thought that people still has this almost divine respect and fear towards him. Only a few could do that. Tezuka, for example, was definitely among them.

"_Yes?"_

"_Yuki…"_

_Great. _Yukimura thought with a frown when Sanada's voice echoed from the other line. Of all the days his vice-captain could think of pestering his morning, why does it have to be today? Sanada surely is looking for something worse than just plain suspension of his duties on the entire tennis team.

Two days ago, Yukimura completely defeated him in an utterly one-sided game, and ever since Sanada's suspension has been implemented, Yukimura had to admit that his worst days were also becoming apparent.

And whose fault was it? Entirely Sanada's. Never will he blame himself for such occurrences. Even if Tezuka did point out some things he needs to change in order to bring a sort of order on the team without resorting to fear, Yukimura completely ignored it. Tezuka was a co-captain and his lover, but it didn't give the latter any control or right to intervene with how he chooses to handle _his_ team.

"_What?"_ he snapped.

"_Yuki..Renji called me..he was asking if we could..I mean…the suspension..I know it's been hard for you lately, and I was thinking if we could-"_

"_No. You'll serve your suspension until next week. That's final."_

"_But.."_

"_No buts. Now I'll hang up. I'm off to school."_

"_Yuki, wait let's-"_

And Yukimura slammed the phone hard. He turned around and saw his mother looking at him in question. He shrugged and gave off one of those smiles. Not now.

* * *

><p>Fuji intentionally went at school earlier and opted to start his morning practice earlier than the usual to avoid Tezuka's interrogation. He was in no mood to discuss things which concerns about Sanada. He did nothing wrong, and he had no plans of explaining himself just to appease his captain's sick curiosity.<p>

Yet what he planned to be a perfect morning practice turned bitter when he opened their club room and saw Tezuka who was just preparing as well for his obvious plan of advance morning practice. If Tezuka ever suspected him of having the same intention, he did not show it. Both of them were apparently surprised by each others' presence.

"_Sorry..I didn't mean-"_

"_Go ahead and change. I'll wait for you outside."_ Tezuka commanded and walked past his teammate.

Fuji sighed in resignation and went on changing. Perhaps early morning practice is really a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>Three rounds of sprint around the tennis courts, and Fuji felt like his lungs are going to give in any time soon.<p>

Was it really _'that'_ long since he ran some laps?

"_It's one thing I never wanted to point out, but you're utterly falling behind, Fuji." _Tezuka commented as they settled at one of the benches.

The Seigaku tennis genius didn't mind to respond to the comment. He knew Tezuka was right. No need to add more guilt and shame to what he's currently feeling.

"_I'll see you later."_ Tezuka dismissed, turning on his heels and heading inside the club room to change.

"_Tezuka…wait.."_ Fuji called.

Tezuka looked back at his defeated form, but remained silent, allowing Fuji to organize what he was supposed to say.

"_Can't you…can't you really love me?"_ he blurted despite knowing how his captain would resent him afterwards for raising such an irrelevant question.

The frown on Tezuka's forehead confirmed Fuji's thoughts. He heard their captain sigh as he adjusted his glasses.

"_Yukimura and I are going out."_

…and with that awkward silence that followed, Tezuka left.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later….<p>

Sanada couldn't remember how he ended up locked inside the chemistry laboratory. The last thing he remembered was when Yukimura asked his help in getting something for their lab experiment. So as to how he was left alone in that cold, solitary, place remained a question.

He reached for his phone from his right pocket, and felt alarmed when he couldn't grasp it with his hands. Sanada always had it with him ever since his mom forced him to have one; apparently for emergency purposes. He reached for his other pocket. Still no signs.

He looked around the room, hoping that he incidentally dropped it off.

Nothing.

He lost his phone.

While Sanada battled on how he should get out of the laboratory without resorting to breaking its front door, Yukimura sat comfortable on his seat on the adjacent classroom, scrutinizing each text messages on Sanada's phone.

From the total of 42 messages stored in his inbox, 37 were from the person Yukimura resented. Such was his resentment that he couldn't get a hold of his own curiosity and read the messages.

1st:

'_I'm going home early. Wanna drop by?'_

2nd:

'_Great! I'll see you on the station.'_

3rd:

'_No. Not really. Yumiko's out. Company matters.'_

4th:

'_Sure….I also think we need to start where we left off last time.'_

Yukimura read three more messages before finally deleting all messages on Sanada's inbox. Fuji could wait for how long he wants, but Sanada's definitely not coming. It was Fuji's fault why Sanada isn't performing at his fullest potential during practices, and he needs to pay for it. This is just the start.

Truth be told, the only reason why Yukimura feels so angry on the tennis tensai was because he was robbing off Sanada's previous full attention away from him. Ever since Fuji and Sanada began whatever connection they now had, Sanada seemed to be less and less attentive to his captain's needs. Ever since they started to have this special bond between them, Sanada has been sort of distant to him than before.

Sanada had always been by Yukimura's side. And a Fuji Syusuke couldn't be the reason for the two of them to set aside their own bond.

An hour after, Yukimura decided to unlock the doors of the laboratory. Sanada was inside, leaning on a corner and was currently engaged in deep thought.

"_I really didn't realize that I locked you up, Sanada. Sorry."_ Yukimura said, not sounding a bit apologetic.

Sanada opted to say something, but frowned when he saw his phone on Yukimura's hand.

"…_.and you left this on the club room..I thought you might need this.."_ the captain added.

Sanada looked at him before _'grabbing'_ his phone from the other's hand. Yukimura smirked in amusement.

"_Don't do this again."_ Sanada said, which sounded more like a warning rather than a command.

Yukimura shook his head.

"_I'll do what I need to do to keep you at bay. And you don't need to know to what extent I'm willing to go to make sure you stay here. Right beside me." _Yukimura retorted with that confident smile.

He tapped Sanada's shoulder and walked away.

Sanada dialed Fuji's number.

"_Fuji…"_

"_..Hi…."_ came the other's response.

Suddenly, the only thing that mattered to Sanada was how to explain himself to Fuji. He practically didn't like the fact that he failed to keep his promise to the other guy.

"_I'm sorry…something happened…I didn't know how, but…I'm sorry."_

A soft sigh came from the other line and Sanada mentally knocked his head off for being such an idiot. He should have known how Yukimura would react when he knew about them.

"_Where are you?"_ Fuji asked.

"…_.still at school.."_

"_Well…..I'm still here at the station as well so if you want, we can still go home together."_

Sanada gaped. Does it mean Fuji waited for him?

"…_Fuji….you could just have gone home…I mean…"_

"_You said we'll go home together. I believe you."_

Sanada shut his eyes and massaged his temples.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes. Hang on."_

"_Sure."_

Sanada turned off his phone and half-ran his way out of their campus. No matter how he respected Yukimura, what he did today was a complete intrusion to his private life. Even if he trusted the other for a very long time, he wasn't sure by then if he could ever trust him some more.

* * *

><p>Tezuka walked silently to the train station.<p>

Yukimura couldn't go home with him. He said he had to attend a meeting with the student council, and he might be going home really late. Tezuka understood. It's not like he hadn't experienced one himself as well. Being a captain of a club surely requires a lot of your time.

He was about to board the train when he saw Fuji's figure few feet away. Judging from how Fuji kept on checking his phone, the captain knew he was waiting for someone, and though it was definitely none of his business, Tezuka felt like he had to know who that someone was.

He need not to wait for long when he spotted Sanada at a far end corner. Fuji looked at the other guy's direction and waved a hand. Sanada nodded.

Tezuka frowned at the sight. He knew they've spent a week together, but he never was able to verify if they went over more than that. And again, whatever was the real deal between the two, it was clearly none of his business.

Yet there he was, finding himself boarding on the same train as the two did, and strategically settling on a spot where he could clearly see the two without them noticing his presence.

While Tezuka was occupied on 'spying' the two, Sanada reached out for Fuji's hand.

"_I'm really sorry."_

Fuji smiled. _"No worries. I'm used to waiting. I'm doing that for a matter of what…..2, 3 years? Not sure." _he said.

Sanada frowned. He knew what Fuji meant. It wasn't new to him that Fuji had this special affection to Tezuka and that the latter was completely unattentive, if not oblivious, to that same feeling. Sanada couldn't blame Tezuka as well. It was Yukimura whom he harbor special feelings for, and that was one thing that remains so hard to change.

The two of them stayed silent for a while, fingers interwined in a tight hold, not letting each other go.

The train was slowly becoming crowded, and Sanada had to remind himself to pull Fuji closer so as to avoid other passengers who cared less on whoever they bumped into upon their entry. Fuji smiled when Sanada did.

Thankfully, they manage to get off the train safe and 'untouched'. Fuji sighed when he breathed the fresh air outside. The trip home has always been a stress inducer.

"_Are you sure I can stay?"_ Sanada asked, unsure of Fuji's invitation as he examined the house in front of him.

"_Of course. Well..the last time was kind of a disaster, but…that's the point, we'll make it right this time."_

Sanada nodded, though he couldn't hide the unsure look on his face.

Fuji smiled. _"C'mon."_

But before he could unlock the gate, he felt Sanada's strong grip on his arm. He looked back.

"_There's something you need to know before you let me in."_

Fuji nodded. _"Sure…What is it?"_

Sanada cleared his throat to hide his discomfort. It's either he says it now or never.

"_I feel something….for you."_

This time, the Rikkaidai vice-captain knew he completely had Fuji's attention judging from the way he looked at him.

"…_I don't know what or how…. All I know is I want to see you. Always."_

Fuji nodded as if he knew it all along. _"You're in love with me, aren't you?"_

Sanada opened his mouth to say something, but found himself unable to say anything. It was as if Fuji had just told him a very obvious fact that he only seemed to recognize at the moment. He felt stupid by mere standing in front of the other guy.

"_I-I'm sorry.'_

That, made Fuji laugh. _"You're sorry? For what?"_ he asked amused.

Sanada blushed.

Fuji went closer and gave him a short lingering kiss on the lips. So unexpected that Sanada had no time to process what had happened. Before he could say something more, Fuji had placed a finger on his lips.

"_You're a good man Sanada….." _he started as he traced Sanada's lips with his finger. _"…and that's exactly why you shouldn't fall for me." _he added.

Sanada grabbed his wrist and looked at him hard.

"_Why?"_

"_Because Syusuke Fuji is a selfish, jealous, unreasonable, and genius. That's not somebody whom one can handle well."_

"_Try me."_ Sanada challenged as he leaned down closer so that his face was only centimeters away from the other guy.

Fuji responded by closing the distance between them and clashing their lips together. After what seemed like an eternity that drowned them both in pure lust and desire, Fuji pulled away.

"_We're sexually attracted to each other. That's it. Don't mistake our simple trysts to something else."_

When Sanada didn't respond, Fuji went on unlocking the front gate.

"_Fuji.."_

The tennis genius sighed and looked back. He eventually wished he didn't for he was welcomed by Sanada's strong arms which automatically wrapped around him, pulling him closer to a hug. Fuji made no resistance and instead leaned closer to the warmth body in front of him.

"_Go out with me."_ Sanada whispered against his hair.

"_I don't know."_

"_You don't have to. Just say yes, and we'll make everything right."_

Fuji slightly pulled away and looked at Sanada straight on the face. He couldn't believe the mighty emperor of Rikkaidai was saying all of these things.

"_You're persistent."_ he commented, this time with an amused smile gracing his lips. _"Alright. Let's do it. I also want to know how this would turn out."_

He held Sanada's hand and pulled him inside his house.

Well, he did promise himself that he would move on, didn't he?

* * *

><p>Few blocks away from Fuji's house, Tezuka stood still at the sight of Sanada and Fuji going in together.<p>

He adjusted his glasses and eased his fists, realizing that he had been clinching them tight for a while now.

Fuji's personal engagements were surely out of his business as captain.

Yet why does he feel responsible?

And what the hell was with this feeling of irritation he feels?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Alright! So there you go! Sanada and Fuji's finally together!**

**As to what would happen to these guys, we'll know it on the succeeding chapters!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Good luck!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Something's not right."<em> Tezuka said when they were finally alone.

He and Yukimura were having a dinner at the nearest restaurant in the train station. The place wasn't crowded with only a couple or two seating at some reasonably far end corners of the place. BOA's Only One sprang melodiously on the air as a respond to one of the customer's request.

Yukimura sighed uninterested. Despite his effeminate looks, and an almost serene attitude, he prefers rock music.

"_..and that means?" _he asked, stabbing the piece of beef steak on his plate with a fork.

Tezuka looked at the piece of meat being reduced to pieces as Yukimura continues to do what he was busy at without any intention of making it satisfy his hunger.

"_I don't know."_

Yukimura looked up, eyes searching for a possible lie coming from his boyfriend. There was none; only uncertainty and ….regret.

"_If this is about Fuji then please…don't. He's been our topic for the last couple of days, and I'd like you to know, just in case you still don't, that I'm not at all pleased."_

The Seigaku captain sighed and looked away.

"_Now what? Are we finally talking?"_ Yukimura asked, dropping the fork and finally focusing his attention to Tezuka.

"_Seiichi,…..I'm actually considering giving off some space for the both of us…Schedule's been tight. I think it's best if we find time to recalibrate few things."_

Yukimura pursed his lips and glared at him.

"_You're breaking up with me."_ he said in a matter of fact.

Tezuka heaved a sigh. _"God…no…It's….I need some time."_

"_Time for what?!"_ Yukimura snapped.

The outburst sent few pair of eyes looking at their direction. Tezuka bowed down in apology. Yukimura snickered.

The silent atmosphere that followed after rang like a kind of noise to Yukimura's ears. He stood and grabbed his things.

"_Fine. If that's what you want, then fine."_ he said and walked away.

* * *

><p>Oishi and Eiji looked at each other in confusion when once again, for the third time that week, Sanada stood outside their campus gates. Still on his uniforms, Oishi knew the taller guy just came from Rikkaidai and intentionally dropped by their school.<p>

His initial impression was that Sanada came to talk with Tezuka. Apparently, though he was a vice-captain as well, they don't really talk much.

It was a surprise then, both for him and Eiji, when Fuji came out of nowhere and pulled Sanada away.

"_Did I just see Fuji grab his arm?"_ Eiji asked blinking in disbelief.

"_Sure you did."_ Oishi confirmed.

Soon after, Tezuka came behind them. Oishi cleared his throat and pretended not to care. Since they had this sort of argument inside the club room with matters concerning Fuji, they literally didn't dare to find time to talk about it. The vice-captain wanted to, but he was all too hesitant to meet Tezuka's glare which sent shivers on his entire body the last time he had a dose of it. He's practically not yet that ready to get stunned once again.

"_Tell me if I need to go, coz I feel like I'm missing something out here."_ Eiji said darting his look from Oishi to Tezuka then back to Oishi.

None of the two answered. Tezuka looked at his vice-captain and decided to go ahead. Eiji frowned at their captain's retreating figure.

"_What was that just now?" _

Oishi shrugged.

* * *

><p>3 missed calls.<p>

Fuji frowned in question as he hovered over his phone and checked on the pending messages he had for the last 2 hours. All of which came from his 'boyfriend'.

"_I…need to make a few calls."_ he said, raising his phone to emphasize his point to their vice-captain who was currently walking them through the day's scheduled matches.

Tezuka's absence already raised frowns and eyebrows to the whole team, and now Fuji's excusing himself to make some phone calls? Today of all days?

Inui scribbled something on his notebook, and looked at Oishi for answers. The vice-captain shrugged and nodded to Fuji, giving him permission to do what he asked. The tennis genius smiled and went away.

"_I need to know if we're having a problem here." _

Oishi gave out a weak smile, but refused to look at anybody who had their eyes on him.

This was among those times when he wished Tezuka's around to do the talking. He sighed and led the team to the court assembly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey…."<em> Fuji called out with a lovely smile as he clung his arms on Sanada's neck and pulled him into a hug.

They were at the back of one of the food stalls on the area. With all the people occupied with making their way towards the tennis matches they want to watch, the two tennis players managed to meet themselves without worrying of being caught in the act. Well it's not like Fuji cared. But he knew Sanada did, and it matters.

"_I left few messages. I just want to know if you're doing fine. I didn't really mean that we-"_

Fuji's lips against his cut off whatever he was about to say, and left him unable to think of how he would explain his disappearance later on to their captain. Yukimura surely knows, and for the first time, Sanada didn't care.

He pulled himself away from Fuji who seemed to have no plans of ever stopping. Both were breathing hard and Sanada had to suppress a smile. He didn't want to appear flushed by just a kiss.

"_Alright. I think you've already convinced me that we're so much sexually attracted to each other. How is that possible?"_ he asked.

He intended it to be a joke of some sort, yet the other took it a bit seriously.

"_Because we're both hot?"_ Fuji offered with a smile.

"_You maybe. Definitely not me." _

"_Oh yeah…because you're blazing hot. Well, I could never agree less."_ Fuji said as he once again kissed his lover.

This time, Sanada allowed Fuji to kiss him for real. But just as the situation was about to take another leap, Sanada reluctantly pulled himself away. Fuji whined.

"_Why do I have the feeling that you don't like it when I kiss you."_

"_That's just yourself speaking, Fuji. Not true."_

"_Then-"_

"_We have all the time later. I came to wish you good luck. You're up to Hyotei if I'm not mistaken. They're a bunch of talent."_

"_Not as talented as you though."_

Sanada smiled.

"_I'll see you later."_

Fuji nodded and gently pushed his lover away. _"Later."_

And then they both separate ways.

Fuji sighed as he walked back to their team. He really likes Sanada. He's not just sure if it's enough to make him completely forget their captain. He bit his lower lip and half-run his way back. He thought of Yuushi and their upcoming game. Yes. That was indeed what he was supposed to be thinking as of this moment.

Fuji hastened up his pace, suddenly feeling a different kind of adrenaline running down his veins. Today's going to be great game. He was about to turn on a corner when he bumped into somebody, making him fall two steps back.

"_I'm sorry…I didn't….."_

Suddenly he was looking at Tezuka. Fuji blinked and swallowed hard. He looked away, but Tezuka grabbed his wrist. He flinched at the sudden contact.

"_I was just about to go back. I made few important calls."_ he said, without trying to break himself free.

Tezuka let him go and sighed. He gave a careful look to Fuji before turning his back at him.

They both walked silently back to their team mates without saying any other word.

Fuji held his wrist with his other hand.

No matter how hard he thinks about it, Tezuka's touch always has this strange, different feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**They said 'First love never dies.'**

**I think it does.**

**It's just so impossible to forget.**

_**(That is why it's really hard to fall in love for the first time with a person who always gives you pain. Why? Because it would mean remembering 'that' pain over and over again even if you're now loving somebody else.)**_

**Believe me. There's no formula to forgetting. **_**( Aside of course if you count bumping your own head hard enough to inflict amnesia on yourself. ^_^)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>So why can't anyone mess against the Rikkaidai captain?<p>

This has been a question everyone in the whole of the Rikkaidai Fuzoku tennis club know very well enough.

When Yukimura's not in the mood for practice, everyone should be. When Yukimura's not around to facilitate afternoon trainings, everyone should be present. When Yukimura's stabbing everyone with glares enough to inflict mental paralysis at the moment of contact, everyone should immediately look away.

Today was among those lucky days.

Yukimura entered the main court with all his glory; lips pursed in a silent rage, eyes jaded with anger, nobody knows why, and frown marring his angelic face, visible enough for everyone to understand the doom they are about to face for the day.

All eyes stared at their captain, expectant of any punishment that they always consider as a routine without any justification, yet no one dared to question.

A second passed, then another one. Yukimura eyed his team in full attention, analyzing each fidget, flinch, confusion, fear, and guilt that showed on each faces.

"_Practice cancelled."_ he said in command, and Yukimura could swear he heard quite well his team gasping in unison.

The blue-haired captain glanced at the opposite side of the court, where his vice-captain stood immobile with a cold and hard stare rivaling his own. He mentally smirked and turned on his heels to leave.

The members of the team exchanged glances.

'_Weird.'_ Kirihara thought as he glanced at Sanada's direction, who then pulled his cap lower to cover his eyes that might betray him of any unnecessary emotion.

* * *

><p>Sanada rang the doorbell twice. He knew he shouldn't be here now of all times. But everything seemed to be gotten out of control. Yukimura was no longer listening to him, and the fact that he was not talking to anyone even to Renji was more than just disturbing.<p>

Tezuka opened the gate to their house after a minute. He looked at Sanada, half-expecting his visit, but nevertheless surprised with the choice of time the other guy chose to drop by. It was almost nine in the evening, which means, he's scheduled to go on bed any time soon. Except that, he seemed to need a couple of minutes to delay his usual sleeping schedule.

"_Sanada…what can I do for you?"_ he asked, pulling the gate wider, but not inviting the other guy inside.

While courtesy calls for invitation to ones humble abode, Tezuka was currently not in any shape to be courteous; at least not until he knew what the other guy had to do with him at this time of the night.

"_Yukimura's acting strange. I just like to know if you have something to do with this."_ Sanada said.

Tezuka frowned. _"I'm not entirely sure what you're trying to drive at." _

"_Of course you do. You're going out for all I care."_

"_Well even if that was the case, it didn't give me any right to intervene with any of his affairs."_ Tezuka said in a monotone. The way Sanada frowned told him that whatever he just said sparked something.

"_Was."_ the black-haired guy say in a matter of fact tone.

Tezuka didn't respond, and allowed Sanada to process his thoughts. He knew he need not to go over with the details. The other guy should know by now what was going on.

"_Did you…."_ Sanada didn't finish what he was about to say and stared instead at Tezuka as if he was seeing a different him.

"_It's a temporary breather for the both us. We need time to think."_ Tezuka said, refusing to look back at the other man.

"_And you really had the audacity to do that to Seiichi Yukimura?"_ Sanada asked, not expecting for any confirmation. He knew exactly what Tezuka meant. Even before, Sanada was already doubting if any serious relationship with their captain will last long. Yukimura was not just hard to deal with. He's an utterly dense and manipulative person who doesn't want anybody defying the rules and standards he set for everything.

The truth of the matter is, Sanada was expecting Tezuka to change that attitude of their captain. Even when he was head over heels on the blue-haired guy, Sanada knew Yukimura wouldn't just see him as a perfect match. Otherwise, he would have felt it's intensity. He was a sensitive person after all.

When Yukimura told him that he was his favorite, Sanada believed him. Not only because he wanted to, but more like because he doesn't have any other choice. Besides, it's not easy to set aside such flattery coming from the person whom you admired for years. Any man, how sane they might be, always has the tendency to succumb to ones inner muse when given the right opportunity.

And not long ago, Yukimura was definitely the object of his full attention.

Seeing how it turned out the same with Tezuka now, Sanada couldn't help but feel a pang of pity. Both for the two captains.

They were so idealistic about how relationships should be, forgetting the most important thing; respect. Not that the two didn't pay much respect on each other's businesses. In fact it's the otherwise. What he was more worried about was the personal differences each of them has. Yukimura was just too possessive for Tezuka's own good. And though the Seigaku captain might have realized that earlier, Tezuka surely, isn't ready to indulge himself into something that would sooner or later rob him off of the things he value most.

"_I'd actually rather have this discussion on a different time, Sanada. If you don't mind of course."_ Tezuka offered, his diplomatic side getting the best out of him.

Sanada nodded, though he doubted if there would ever come such time.

"_Let me ask you one last question Tezuka."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you really love him?"_

Tezuka looked at straight at the other guy for the first time. His eyes betrayed the usual stoic façade he shows at people, and for a second or two, Sanada debated as to whether or not he had offended the other for such a direct, personal question.

Tezuka's answer however, wiped away the doubt.

"_I don't know."_ Tezuka muttered, realizing that he himself was lost in the emotional strain he had for the entire week.

'_I…..don't know…'_ he mentally repeated.

* * *

><p>That night, Yukimura laid motionless on his bed; eyes fixed at the ceiling and looking nothing in particular.<p>

His mind was somewhere far off from where he was.

It's barely two months since he and Tezuka decided together to take their relationship a step farther, and he couldn't fathom what he did wrong for the other guy to suddenly think about giving themselves some space.

Yukimura sighed and swallowed hard. For some reasons, the uneasiness he feels is slowly turning into fear of the unknown. He was afraid that anytime from now, Tezuka would call and really break up with him. This was the reason why he wasn't taking the first move as well to contact the other guy even if he was already dreading to hear his voice.

For years, Yukimura was feeling uncertain of himself for the first time.

Everything worked perfectly at the beginning, but now, things were suddenly out of his control, and he was slowly going crazy even by just thinking about what could have went wrong with their relationship.

He rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

Wrong move.

Fuji's piercing blue eyes suddenly popped out his mind, making Yukimura snap open his eyes back. He frowned and slowly sat up on bed. He brushed his unruly blue hair and bit his lower lip.

Fuji Syusuke.

Indeed. If there was someone who's ruining the beauty of his relationship with Tezuka, it would be 'that' tennis genius who seemed to be on a mission of ruining his beautiful moments. So far, Fuji was doing just fine.

The question now, is on what Yukimura should do to get rid of the nuisance. Whatever it takes, he would never ever give in to Fuji's provocation.

Yet the next morning that followed, Yukimura just knew he couldn't just stand back and let himself be dragged off by the flow of things as well.

He had to do something.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Alright….so….does this chapter give you an idea about why this story is entitled as it is?**

**I hope so….**

**Stay tuned!**

**Good luck!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>"<em>Again?"<em> Yagyuu asked, frowning at Renji.

"_He didn't say why."_ the data specialist replied.

Earlier that day, Yukimura had asked Renji to inform the team about the cancellation of their afternoon practice. That was the third time in a row for the whole week, and this time, not only did Renji and Sanada start to worry. They've tried to convince the bluenette that practice can still go on while he rests, but Yukimura didn't listen.

He wanted them all to skip the day's practice. Again.

"_Why do I have the feeling that we're missing something here?"_ Jackal said, eyes staring particularly at their vice-captain.

Sanada glared back.

Moments of silence then followed before the whole team started to disperse. Renji patted Sanada's shoulder.

"_We need to do something."_

Sanada nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Saturday could either be Fuji's favorite or worst day, depending on how things work for him the whole week. This Saturday was one of the former. He finished his bottle of water and threw it at the trash can beside him. He wiped his face with a towel that hanged loosely on his neck. It became his habit to do regular morning jogging even during weekends, and he was glad he finished earlier today than usual.<p>

He made his way back to their house, and scanned the kitchen for his sister's presence. She couldn't find her. Fuji frowned and checked his wrist watch.

6:45

Yumiko always wakes up earlier than that. And today was Saturday of all days. His sister has to be awake if she didn't want to be late for her breakfast appointment with her boss, which happens always on a Saturday.

Fuji marched the stairs and headed to Yumiko's room. He knocked on his sister's door.

"_Nee-san….it's almost seven. You'll be late."_ he said.

Though they might not be in the best of terms with each other, Fuji knew when he should do his obligation as part of their family. Waking his sister up may not be one of those, but all he wanted was to rid of his sister's presence before he ruled their house.

"_Nee-san!"_ Fuji called when he got no response.

He sighed and went back down. He prepared himself a cup of coffee and settled on the living room, where he turned on the T.V. and watched the morning news.

'_Things should just go on like this every day.'_ he thought.

A knock on the door, cut off Fuji's silent musings about his plans. He went for the door and opened it. Much to his displease, Yukimura's smiling face welcomed him.

"_This isn't your boyfriend's house."_ Fuji said, trying to sound more sarcastic, though he could hear more of the annoyance in his own voice than just mere sarcasm.

Yukimura raised a brow, amused at Fuji's sort of defensive stance.

"_Oh no. I'm sure I'm in the right place. Mind if I come in?"_

The Rikkaidai captain didn't wait for Fuji's reply as he literally shove the other guy away from the door and made his way in. He settled on the same place that Fuji occupied before he came, grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

"_..getting rid of unnecessary things.."_ he said, answering Fuji's amused glare at him.

"_You do know that you're trespassing."_ Fuji said, feeling the throbbing of the nerves on his temples as he tried his best not drag the other guy out.

"_Aren't I welcome? You said it. Tezuka's my boyfriend, and I know for a fact he's more than welcome here."_ Yukimura said, mocking Fuji with every word that comes out of his mouth.

Fuji clinched his fists tight, face never showing the usual smile he wore outside. _"Get out."_ he demanded.

"_Not unless you understand what I'm here for."_

Fuji's eyes narrowed. _"You heard me."_

Yukimura nodded with a shrug. _"I did. And I'm not going."_

Fuji felt the warm rush of his blood immediately ran up his brain, blocking all thoughts of diplomacy he was thinking, and making way for a sure game of bloodbath if Yukimura didn't do what he say. Inside he felt violated and insulted.

This is his house, and Yukimura, even with all the glory he's got, doesn't have any single right to step in without his permission, which is by the way, he's not giving. With a sharp sigh, Fuji clinched his fist tighter and lounged forward, intent on landing a hard punch on his nemesis' face. Well, at least that was what should have happened if not for Yumiko.

"_Hey…good…..morning?"_ she said, eyes darting from Fuji to Yukimura and then back at her brother.

Yumiko frowned, sensing her brother's anger suppressed in what could be a tiny vessel of his being ready to burst at any moment. She gave a worried and disapproving look at the blue-haired boy sitting on their living room's couch. Somehow, Yumiko felt uneasy.

"_I suggest we all take our seats at the dining."_ she offered, eyes not leaving Yukimura's figure.

Fuji barely registered what his sister was saying. His attention was fully, and intently focused on one thing; to get Yukimura out of his house; out of his sight.

"_Well?"_ Yumiko continued, not knowing what the hell was going on between the two guys. She might not be in good terms with her brother, but one thing she wouldn't want to see was bloodshed, and the present situation was clearly walking on that path.

"_Fuji and I just have to settle things straight."_ Yukimura responded with a smile.

"_We don't have anything to talk about, so get out."_ Fuji responded in gritted teeth. One more word from the other guy, and he's really going to punch him, hard.

"_Really?"_

Yumiko frowned even more. She decided to meddle in.

"_I'm sorry Yumiko…But your brother seemed to be having this sort of crisis with his feelings towards my boyfriend…and I'm practically not in favor of that." _Yukimura said.

Yumiko gaped, and looked at her brother, asking for answers or any damned explanation.

"_Tezuka doesn't have something to do with any of this."_

"_Of course he does. Otherwise you wouldn't have tire yourself out in seducing my vice-captain and forcing him to spend some productive moments with you on bed. How does that sound?"_

Yumiko darted a warning glare at Yukimura, but didn't say anything. She moved closer to Fuji and held his hands tight. The other guy was clearly provoking her brother, and she's not letting anything happen anymore. Yukimura has to leave.

"_I don't think today's the right time to talk about this."_ Yumiko said.

Yukimura gave her the you-don't-know-anything kind of smile and looked at Fuji who was still giving him those glares.

"_Back-off."_ he warned, meaning what he said.

Fuji recognized the threat, but knew for a fact that he didn't care about it at all. He has had enough of it lately, and he has somehow gained this immunity against it already. It just sounded new to him today that the mighty captain of Rikkaidai was the one doing the same threat. He found it slightly out of character. But well, what does he know about Yukimura?

"_I don't give a damn anymore whatever the two of you do. I have a life to live. A life you don't have anything to do with. If there's somebody who needs to back off, it's certainly you not I."_ Fuji countered.

He gently caressed his sister's forearm, assuring her that he's got control of the situation. Yumiko, getting the message didn't move.

"_Sanada doesn't feel anything for you. I'm sure you know that. So what? You're just doing all of these to mock me? Great. Because it's starting to take effect."_

Fuji shook his head and turned his back at the two, walking away and heading to his room. He swallowed the sudden lump on his throat and blinked away the wetness that threatened to break away on his eyes. If he showed himself like this, Yukimura would think he won. Fuji slammed the door close and heaved a sigh. The last thing Yukimura said brought uneasiness to Fuji. Not that he was actually expecting something more in depth from the relationship he had with the Rikkaidai vice-captain. He was just hoping for it to last until he completely wiped Tezuka off his mind.

He looked outside from the glass window of his room and noticed for the first time that it was raining.

His mind drifted off to Yukimura. The other guy surely wasn't bringing anything when he came. The rain would surely drench him wet before he reach the subway. Fuji smiled at the fact.

Oh how he wish the rain falls stronger.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

><p>Tezuka and Yukimura faced each other uncomfortably. With the spectacled guy taking momentary glares on every Seigaku players who glanced at their direction, Yukimura couldn't wish for more than to order them to run laps to get his boyfriend's attention solely directed at him.<p>

The sharp sigh he gave out told Tezuka that it was an awkward position even for the other guy.

"_We could've set this some other place."_ he said.

Yukimura snickered. _"I doubt about that."_

"_Yuki-"_

"_You were the one who was so intent back then to settle things straight after my surprised visit to your teammate, and I don't want to have my time be wasted just because you're so conscious with those lame stares from your team." _

Tezuka frowned at the unmistakable hint of sarcasm in Yukimura's voice. _"I didn't mean it to sound that way."_ he said, defending himself from the previous outburst he had on the phone when he learned about what Yukimura did.

"_Oh yes, you did."_

"_What you did wasn't right."_

"_And you really think you're in the right position to tell me about that?"_

Tezuka grabbed Yukimura's arm, pulling him closer. _"Yes."_

Yukimura pulled his arm away and looked at his boyfriend in disbelief and disgust.

"_I think a cool-off isn't just what we exactly need in here."_ he said coolly, making sure his voice wouldn't crack with the intensity of emotions that were all threatening to spill out anytime .

"_Seiichi….this is…very complicated."_

"It is." Yukimura agreed striking a glare at his boyfriend.

Fuji stopped on his tracks when he saw the ongoing matter between their captain and his mortal enemy. When he thought the tension has somehow loosen up, he stepped out from where he was standing and casually gave out his famous smile to the two. He didn't miss the smirk on Yukimura's lips; something which made it clear how he was not particularly interested in dealing with him as of the moment.

"_Fuji."_ Tezuka suddenly called, stopping the tennis genius and earning him a warning glare from Yukimura.

"_I'm sorry."_ the captain said.

"_You're not."_ Yukimura said in warning, eyes fixed hard as a hawk at Tezuka.

Fuji smiled, enjoying the fact that this has taken Yukimura off guard. _"While you're not supposed to be the one apologizing, that's fine."_ he said.

Fuji intended his response to spite and annoy Yukimura, but the relief he saw on his captain's face as he heaved a sigh, made Fuji temporarily forget about the bluenette's presence. His eyes instead found their way to Tezuka's who has this look of gratitude towards him. That, at least, he can tell.

"_Well now,..if you'll excuse me."_ Fuji said as he hurried away, careful not let any other emotion seep out of him.

He never expected that look from Tezuka. It has been a while since he looked at him that way. If his memory served him right, that was after his defeat against Shiraishi during the semi-finals of the national tournament the other year. Fuji knew deep inside that he missed it. He loved it.

He shook the thought away from his mind the moment he entered the tennis court. He shouldn't be thinking of those things right now.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know if Tezuka told you..but I guess..he and Yukimura broke up."<em> Sanada said, careful with his every word as he observed Fuji's reaction to the news.

They were currently seated at the farthest corner of the public library near Fuji's place, with the intention of studying together with whatever they thought apt for the upcoming exams on each of their schools. Of course, Sanada took the plan seriously. As for Fuji, he knew it was more like of an excuse to spend more time together than to actually do something productive for their academic performances, which weren't really showing any signs of falling out.

"_..so I've heard."_ Fuji said without looking at the other guy and focusing his look instead on the book he was reading about the benefits of being a vegetarian

"_Tezuka told you?"_ Now it was Sanada's time to face his book and listen to what his boyfriend has to say.

"_Nope. Just thought about it. They've been some kind of distant lately."_ Fuji said.

Sanada nodded. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but decided to keep it to himself so as not to ruin their mood. He hated to admit it, but he somehow felt like worried about how it went through with the two captains.

Sanada knew how Fuji was still trying to forget Tezuka, and now that the latter was back to being single and free, he wondered if Fuji ever thought about ending things between the two of them and settle back on his feelings with the spectacled guy. It was a grim thought which hold every amount of possibility Sanada feared. He didn't want to lose Fuji. Not when he's now totally in love with him. The mere thought of them, breaking up, brought a strange uneasiness and pain to Sanada's chest.

He frowned.

"_Is everything alright?"_ Fuji suddenly asked, blue eyes fixed on Sanada's trembling hands which were clutching the hard bound book he was holding. Fuji's confusion turned to worry when he averted his gaze at Sanada's face.

It took few seconds for Sanada to get rid of his unwanted thoughts before he finally shook his head. _"Nothing. I…just remembered something."_

"_Bad, isn't it?"_

Sanada hesitated then nodded.

Fuji smiled and brought his hand to Sanada's. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. _"Perhaps we need some break."_

Sanada turned his head to look at Fuji, but before he could even agree, Fuji had already claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Sanada knew he couldn't win against this kind of assault, much as he knew how he's letting himself be carried away by whatever was inside Fuji's mind. Fuji leaned closer, making Sanada adjust from his own seat. His chair gave out a tiny squeak, which would have drawn attention from people if not for a fact that the area they were in seemed to be deserted.

"_Fuji.."_ he breathed, when he had the chance.

Fuji pulled him once again for another kiss. This time, Sanada tried his best to forget everything else, and focus on Fuji, and how he was expertly wiping off his self-control.

Just when he was succumbing to his own desires, a loud thud on the floor broke in like a thunder cracking on a silent night. Sanada pulled away almost immediately and averted his attention to where the sound came from. He thanked his years of kendo training for the over-sensitive hearing he's got. It saved him quite a lot for the past years.

Now seeing the wide-eyed look and the color slowly draining from the person's face who was standing across them, Sanada knew it didn't save him this time.

He stood gaping at Renji Yanagi's stunned figure. The discarder thick book laid an inch away from his foot. Renji opened his mouth to say something, but stopped mid-way when Fuji raised a brow at his direction.

"_We're-"_

"_We're just about to leave. You're now free to sit in here."_ Fuji cut Sanada off, as he pulled him up on his feet.

They disappeared on the library as if they've never been there, leaving a still stunned Renji staring at their direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So I was like: **_**"Alright. Yukimura and Tezuka's turn this time."**_

**Yet as I was writing the first draft of this chapter, Fuji came barging in, looked at my work with contempt and unplugged the computer.**

**And I was like, **_**"Holy crap. That was unsaved!"**_** and Fuji was like. **_**"Well then, it only means its crap. Now go right all over again, and settle my damn situation!"**_

**Then he plugged in the computer again and walked out as silently as he'd entered.**

**And that was how it ended this way.**

**COMMENTS FOR THIS CHAPTER SHALL BE DIRECTED TO SYUSUKE FUJI. **_**(swear)**_

**::Really..there are times when the characters just went out there and let you write what they want…It's cool…**_**(..ugh…I just hope it wasn't with Fuji…a hard to deal personality..)::**_


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed.<p>

Tezuka skimmed on his day's schedule and sighed in relief. He didn't much have to do. Aside from the scheduled meeting he has with coach Ryuuzaki and the team, the whole day seemed to be free from anything else.

He had already made it up with Oishi, and Fuji seemed to be less and less distant to him lately, which he thought, was good news. They're just particularly restoring the healthy and professional relationship they had with each other. Tezuka liked that.

As to the thing he had with Yukimura, he still thought about it with regret. He knew he loved him. He always had that affection to the blue-haired boy even before. In fact, he still admired him now. Perhaps what made the difference was the thin line that he's finally seeing between love and admiration.

The day after they broke-up, he called Yukimura. The other refused to see him in person and simply dismissed the idea that they could still make it up. Tezuka admitted that he was hurt with the rejection. He had wanted to talk. But Yukimura seemed to have made up his mind not to. A defense mechanism against more pains he guessed.

Tezuka heaved a sigh.

He couldn't help but think about how things are going to work out from now on.

* * *

><p><em>To: Whoever-you-are<em>

_From: Seiichi Yukimura_

_My boyfriend broke up with me. My vice-captain went astray with his lover, whom I still couldn't look at straight in the eye for hundreds of reasons. My temper hasn't been good lately, and my team looked like they've lost interest in tennis._

_Now whose fault was it?_

_Mine?_

_Hardly._

_I don't accept faults when I know I'm doing what's right. Call me selfish, demanding, egoist, rude, and all, and my view about myself and on what I believe wouldn't change. They call me the child of god for a reason._

_So why the hell are you reading this? Because I don't know where to run to, and the only thing that's left for me now is to write my precious thoughts down on this sheet of paper, hoping that a noble soul will understand what I've been going through right now._

_You don't even have to understand. I know just how complicated this situation of mine is. No one has to understand what's beyond their capacity to do so._

Yukimura reread what he had written before crumpling the note and throwing it in the trash can.

'Useless musings.' he thought as he silently made his way home.

* * *

><p>"<em>Coach Ryuuzaki wants you to play doubles with Inui on tomorrow's game against Yamabuki."<em> Tezuka said, handling Fuji a piece of paper containing the line-up of players from the opposing team.

Fuji smiled and accepted the paper, careful not to make contact with Tezuka's hand on the process.

"_Tomorrow's going to be a tough game."_ Tezuka continued, not looking at Fuji's direction, but mindful of how _the other was intentionally not looking on his direction as well. _

"We'll do our best." Fuji said. _"We always do."_

Tezuka nodded and glanced at Fuji's direction. He caught the other looking at him, and when Fuji looked away, Tezuka held his arm, stopping the other from walking out.

"_Don't."_ he commanded in a strange, almost close to a pleading tone.

Fuji looked at Tezuka's hand on his arm and smiled; the type of smile that silently asked for the other to just let him go.

"_Stay."_ Tezuka said, looking hard at Fuji's eyes.

Fuji heaved a sigh and looked down. _"You shouldn't do this if you want both of us to move on."_

"_And we're doing just exactly that one, Fuji."_ Tezuka said, unaware of the slight raise of his voice. _"But why do I get the feeling that you're different? So different from the Fuji I know before."_

Fuji swallowed hard. He didn't expect this kind of confrontation. He thought they were just doing fine.

"_Tezuka…."_

Finally, the Seigaku captain released Fuji's arm. _"I just want us to be back to how we used to be. That's all."_

Fuji shook his head. _"We can't."_

"_Why."_ Tezuka challenged.

Fuji raised his head and looked at straight to his captain in pain. The emotions that his gaze showed had taken Tezuka off guard. Had he not mastered the art of hiding his own, it'll surely show something more.

"_Because the Fuji before was someone who was so in love with you."_ Fuji started. _"….and I couldn't be that person anymore."_

A frown appeared on Tezuka's forehead as he took Fuji's answer. _"Why."_ He repeated, this time with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"_I just can't"_

"_Is it because of Sanada?"_ Tezuka asked.

Fuji hesitated but nodded. _"..yes."_

Seconds of silence passed, and as time goes by, Fuji could hear the wild banging of his heart against his chest, louder and heavier.

"_I see."_ he heard Tezuka mutter.

Few more seconds of silence passed before Tezuka decided to head out.

"_I loved you Tezuka."_ Fuji blurted just as his captain was about to open the door out. _"..always… remember that.." _

Tezuka stopped and glanced back at him.

"_I don't see why you're telling me now about that."_ he said and left.

Fuji heard the door closed and smiled. He combed his hair with his right hand and let himself lean back on his steel locker. He then looked at the ceiling as if looking for answers to his own confusions.

"…_because I might still do….."_ he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Sanada paced uncomfortably in his room. Fuji wasn't answering his calls and messages. They were supposed to go out for dinner earlier, but when the other guy did not turn out after an hour and a half, Sanada decided that it's best to go home and find out what happened to his boyfriend.<p>

He once again dialed Fuji's number.

The blue-eyed boy answered after the first ring. Sanada sighed in relief.

"_Syusuke…. I was worried. Is everything alright? You didn't answer my calls."_ he said.

"_Everything's fine, Sanada. And I'm sorry. There was…I was confused."_ he admitted.

A deafening silence followed right after, and Fuji guessed that Sanada got the message well. He's deadly perceptive after all.

"_Alright. I'll…see you soon then."_ Sanada said.

"_Yes….and Sanada…I love you."_

Fuji heard the heavy sigh from the other line and he immediately felt guilty for some reasons. He knew he should have joined the other for dinner. He promised.

"_I love you too Syusuke."_

Sanada threw his phone on bed right after he hanged up. While he should be happy for hearing Fuji say the words he wanted to hear, he just couldn't find the courage and spirit to feel that way knowing that what could the other had said was merely out of desperation or disappointment about something.

He shook his head and went out of his room. He needed some fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Nothing much to say aside from how I'm dying to see the end of this story.**


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine.**

**Author's Note:**

**Alright so I was like really very busy for the past weeks that I haven't visited fanfiction, and I honestly feel guilty for not updating.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter do some justice with the delay. **_**(..and yeah…this is not yet the end like what I planned..)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sweet."<em> Fuji said as he looked at the tennis racket key chain on his hand. He transferred it to his other hand, enjoying the feel of its weight. _"Thank you."_ he added, now looking at Sanada.

"_Fuji…I want to clear things out between the two of us."_ Sanada said.

Fuji nodded, signaling Sanada to go on with whatever he wanted to say. When the taller guy just gave him that serious glare, Fuji knew it's not going to be easy. He had all the idea what Sanada wanted to say and he simply wasn't just in the mood to discuss about it.

"_I don't want to sound paranoid, but I always get the feeling that you're sometimes not with me."_

Fuji frowned a little but immediately hid the emotion with a smile.

"_I'm….not sure I'm following you."_

Sanada sighed and held Fuji's hand. _"Tezuka. I know how you feel about him."_

Fuji withdrew his hand and pursed his lips. _"No. I…That was before. I told you nothing's going on between us."_

"_Not yet."_ Sanada corrected, immediately regretting what he said the moment Fuji gave him a sharp look.

"_Where the hell is all of these coming from?."_ Fuji asked in slight dismay, and though he meant it half-heartedly, he sounded more hurt than what he intended to do.

"_Syusuke…."_ Sanada closed his eyes for a second, drew a deep breath and faced the other guy. _"Let's face it. You still feel something for him."_

"_So what if I do?!" _Fuji blurted, surprising both himself and Sanada with the intensity of his outburst. It just angered him knowing that Sanada doubted his commitment in forgetting his captain. _"Whether I'm still in love with Tezuka or not, it doesn't matter, because I'm taking none of it. It's over for the two of us."_

"_You can't force yourself to forget him."_ Sanada said.

"_And that's why I'm doing my best to do just that!"_ Fuji snapped. He gave out a sharp sigh and looked away. _"Fine. I still love him. Now what? I'll never entertain this feeling from now on because I know how it hurt me." _Fuji added. _"And I never want to go back to the crying little prick I was before just because he couldn't love me back. I'm so tired of playing that role. I just want to be happy, that's it. I deserve to be happy, and this stupid feeling's not going to bring me down again."_

"…_and you think I can make you happy?" _Sanada asked. The way on how he said it, angered Fuji even more. It was as if he was now starting to doubt even his own feelings towards the other guy.

"_I dated you because you make me happy."_ Fuji clarified.

Sanada swallowed the hard lump on his throat and fought the sudden wave of unexplainable emotion that was starting to build up in his chest. That was the first time Fuji had ever expressed what he really feels about him; about their relationship. And for some reasons, Sanada felt happy just knowing that.

"_You're making me fall in love with you even more."_ Sanada admitted with all honesty.

"_I intend to."_

And with a genuine smile Fuji kissed him.

* * *

><p>Tezuka drummed his pen on his study table, as if going along with a beat that he, can only hear. He scribbled few notes on the sheets of paper in front of him, and went back drumming the pen on the wooden table once again.<p>

He was doing his assignment.

And for the first time in what felt like a century, he suddenly found History, his favorite subject, uninteresting. He once again scribbled something on the paper, erased it, and eventually crumpled the sheet and threw it on the garbage can at the side of the table.

"_Stop it, Kunimitsu."_ he heard his mom said from behind him.

At some point during his study, his mother got inside his room to collect some of his clothes for laundry. Seeing how her son was acting, Ayana knew he needed a break.

"_I'm fine mom." _

"_Uhuh. Well, why don't you go to this place, and meet with my client."_ she said, shoving a piece of paper on Tezuka's hand. "_Since everything's fine, and you seemed to be so unproductive lately, then might as well do something of use. C'mon."_ Ayana continued, tapping Tezuka's shoulder.

Tezuka looked at the piece of paper with a written address, and frowned.

"_You're meeting a client in a private restaurant."_ he said, trying to find confirmation from the unusual set-up of this meeting.

Ayana nodded casually.

"_Not in your office." _Tezuka probed, suspicious as to what's so special about this meeting to be held at somewhere casual. He knew how his mother always valued business, and as far as he was concerned, all business meetings she had has always been done behind the closed doors of her office at home or at the company building.

His mother smiled. _"Go to the address, Kunimitsu."_

Tezuka shrugged and went off.

* * *

><p>Tezuka felt his spine went rigid the moment he set his eyes on the man sitting at the table reserved by his mother for the 'supposed' business meeting.<p>

Sitting down was Yukimura Seiichi in a casual white long sleeved shirt and gray pants. Tezuka noted how the other looked paler than the last time he saw him. He was tempted to turn back but was immediately nailed on the spot he was standing when Yukimura saw him. Judging from the other's reaction, Tezuka knew he wasn't expecting his presence as well, though Tezuka still couldn't believe his mother did this. She never even met the other guy.

Before he would look so stupid, Tezuka proceeded on sitting down across Yukimura. Neither wanted to start a conversation. A waiter served him a glass of water, and left.

"_I didn't-"_

Yukimura held up a hand, stopping him from saying anything. _"I understand."_

"_She told me to meet with a client, I didn't know it was you."_ Tezuka said, sounding more confident now. He had to remind himself that this was business. He shouldn't take it personally as what his father has been constantly telling him.

"_Your mother called me and said you want to talk about something. I thought it was offensive to refuse her right there and then."_

Tezuka almost gaped. So his mother really did set this up. But the thought eventually vanished and was now replaced with an air of uncertainty. He was right there, sitting across his now ex-boyfriend, who has been reluctant in talking to him ever since they broke up. If he knew a call from his mother would make Yukimura talk to him, he should've asked her ages ago.

"_Trust my mom to bother somebody with no reservations and still appear on the good side."_ Tezuka said.

The waiter who served him a glass of water went back on their table, now carrying with him their main course. Tezuka looked amused. Bavarian steak and lobster, both are his favorites. He looked at Yukimura, expecting him to confirm what he was thinking. The bluenette smiled briefly.

"_It's Ayana. She seemed to be a patron in here. This guy knows something more than you think."_ Yukimura said, giving the waiter a wink.

The waiter in a white inner shirt and black suit and pants smiled meaningfully at Yukimura. The bluenette lowered down his gaze on the guy's nameplate. He flashed an appreciative look at him and smiled.

"_Thanks Saeki…."_ he said, lingering his look on the waiter's face longer than necessary.

Saeki bowed down and left.

"_Well…that was so friendly of you." _Tezuka commented, refusing to look at Yukimura as he set aside the slight feeling of annoyance he felt on Yukimura and Saeki's all-too-suggestive friendly exchange. He busied himself by serving himself their dinner. Yukimura dug in after.

"_Alright. So what do you want to talk about."_ Yukimura started as he chewed a mouthful of the steak, making few of its juice escape from his mouth, and slowly dripping off his chin. He grabbed his table napkin, but before he can even wipe the juice off, Tezuka had already reached out and wiped away the juice with his thumb.

Yukimura stiffened.

"_I know it's really delicious."_ Tezuka said, smiling at Yukimura's blushing face. It was apparent that the other guy wasn't used to being caught at such compromising slash embarrassing situation; especially if it's in front of someone who knows some of the reputation of the so-called child of god.

Yukimura grabbed his glass of water and finished it off in one gulp. The confidence he had when he decided to take this invitation immediately vanished like thin air. Right now, the only thing he's aware of was Tezuka's gaze solely directed at him. Hard.

"_I'm sorry…"_

Tezuka shook his head, amused. _"That was way better than what happened to me the first time mom brought me here."_ he said, slicing a small piece of his steak. _"Disaster, if I may say."_

Yukimura barely heard what Tezuka had said, and was now more intent on looking at his face and how his eyes glowed every time he talks something about who-knows-what; the tentative smiles he had; the graceful way by which he skillfully sliced the piece of meat on his plate with those sharp knife….Yukimura felt….lost.

"_Seiichi.."_

The sound of his name from that all-too-familiar voice broke Yukimura from his trance. He blinked several times before he grabbed his glass of water, feeling embarrassed when he drank it and found out that he had emptied the glass on his first drink just a moment ago. Tezuka cleared his throat. Yukimura frowned.

"_Are you laughing at me?"_ he asked, not a bit pleased with Tezuka's reaction. No one laughs at Seiichi Yukimura after all.

Tezuka shook his head and went on eating. Yukimura suddenly lost his appetite and decided that he's done. Tezuka didn't mind.

"_Actually…every time I think about our break-up, I always have this urge to knock our heads off."_ Yukimura said, startling Tezuka, who slowly brought down his spoon and fork to favor the conversation.

"…_I know I'm possessive and demanding, maybe even rude. But if there's someone who's capable of handling my sick attitude, that would be you."_ he continued.

Tezuka didn't say anything, but thought of Sanada. If Yukimura only knew how Sanada understood him better than anyone else.

"…and I couldn't think about a reason..a solid one for you to hate me."

"I never said I hate you, Seiichi." Tezuka corrected, disliking the idea that his statements were misunderstood.

"Then why?"

Tezuka looked at the other guy and nodded. _"Because I think our personalities are both too much for each other. If I do what I like, the tendency is you'll not approve any of it. And vice-versa. I like you so much. You know that. But I cannot afford yet to handle personal things that my jeopardize my responsibility for my team."_ Tezuka explained.

Yukimura frowned. Although he knew what Tezuka was talking about, he actually didn't believe that he'll say any of those.

"_I'm still not convinced, but I'm glad it wasn't because of Fuji."_ Yukimura admitted.

"_Fuji?"_

Yukimura smiled in pain. _"Don't dare to lie. You're affected as much as I am with how things are going on between Sanada and him. To be honest, I don't agree."_

Tezuka raised a brow. _"..and that's because?"_

"_Because Fuji's taking Sanada away from me!"_ Yukimura blurted, shocking himself with what he said.

He stared wide-eyed at Tezuka, who was equally stunned by what he said.

"_I..I'm sorry…"_

Then they both settled down in silence. Outside, rain has started to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**There you go!**

**Like I said, I've been dying to see the end of this journey! Let's hope for the best guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Author's Note:**

**Good Luck.**

* * *

><p>Few weeks after the eventful encounter between Tezuka and Yukimura at the restaurant, things drastically changed. Communication between them has become frequent than usual, but were solely contained on those simple 'his' and 'hellos' and the usual talk between captains. Tezuka has been content on just that. Yukimura on the other hand, though still unable to sort things out about how he truly feels, was trying to play cool.<p>

Yukimura went back on being the formidable, feared, and emotionless Rikkadai tennis captain on the courts. Routines have went back to the usual, and the intensity of their trainings has been raised a knot higher. These didn't go unnoticed from Sanada and the rest of the team's attention, which the former thought was a good sign. It only meant that Yukimura, in one way or another, has been doing good on his personal life as well.

But if there was one thing that bothered Sanada, that would be the fact that Yukimura seemed to have set this visible and distinct gap between their relationship as captain and vice-captain and that of being friends. He didn't voice any of it, giving Yukimura more space to think. He just felt like the other needed more of it.

Days passed. Blunt, silent, aloof days.

Rikkaidai remained in their best shape, continued to soar to greater heights, and stood their ground as one of the legends in tennis. But deep under their unbreakable and iron-willed determination to be on top, lies a greater challenge that all of them has to overcome; the possibility of them falling down with the weight of everything else.

* * *

><p>"<em>So…how's everything going on between you and him?"<em> Fuji asked, favoring to refer his nemesis not by his name. Even if they temporarily had a cease fire with all their bickering and cold war, Fuji knew he's not yet in the best of moods to open up friendship to the Rikkaidai captain. When he tried to ask himself why, he just couldn't find a certain reason.

Tezuka shrugged.

"_We're good friends."_ he said, preferring to limit his answers into minimum just to make sure he wouldn't be giving out any more information than what he actually needed.

They were silently walking home together, the first time in almost 2 months of deciding not to go home together ever since the complicated relationship between the two of them had started to break out. With everything slowly going back on their right places, usual things they often do together had also been starting to go back.

"_I imagined it to be a tough one."_ Fuji said, looking straight ahead, but focusing his attention to Tezuka's reaction.

Tezuka nodded in what could have been an agreement, but was actually an immediate response to something which he doesn't have any direct answer to. While Yukimura was a hard personality to deal with, he never did feel any sort of repulsion toward his presence.

"_And I could only imagine Sanada on the same situation."_ Tezuka responded seriously, though Fuji caught the teasing tone on the remark.

"_You bet."_

"_He's a tough guy."_

"_So am I."_ Fuji said with a smile, finally turning towards their captain. "_Tougher than you could imagine."_

Tezuka returned back his gaze. _"I know."_

They continued their walk in silence until they reached Fuji's house. Since Tezuka's house was still on the next crossing, Fuji's always done the honor to say his goodbyes first. They stood silently in front of Fuji's house before the latter finally spoke up.

"_You know I missed this."_ he said, looking straight at Tezuka and hoping to find nothing in particular, though he knew his feelings were mutually shared.

Tezuka nodded with a smile but didn't say anything. He knew Fuji understood him.

"_Uhm….would you like to come in? Perhaps for a cup of tea or something?"_ Fuji offered.

Tezuka considered the offer but eventually waved it off. Fuji expected as much, not feeling any sort of rejection from that. He knew Tezuka very well not to expect too much from anything. He had loved him just like that after all.

"_Alright then..I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Of course."_ Tezuka answered, gesturing Fuji to come in first before he takes his leave.

Fuji shook his head in amusement. Tezuka never changed; gentleman as ever. But instead of getting inside his house Fuji decided to stay.

"_I know this might be the worst time of all, and that you'll never approve of me raising this issue again, but I'm sorry. I really am. I know for a fact that I'm sometimes stupid. But that's who I am. I've annoyed you, angered you, insulted you maybe…but…I…that was just…it was…"_

Tezuka sensing Fuji's confusion perhaps as to the right words to say raised a hand to stop him. Fuji did.

"_Come here."_ Tezuka said, extending his arm telling Fuji to come closer.

The tennis genius hesitated but nevertheless obliged. Tezuka then held his hand and pulled him into a hug. Fuji stood stunned.

"_What exactly are you doing, captain.."_ Fuji muttered, still stunned at the sudden contact.

"_Affirming your stupidity, and giving credit to your genius."_ Tezuka replied. Fuji couldn't see his expression, but he was so damn sure Tezuka was smiling. He wanted to raise his head and affirm it himself, but the other seemed to have no plan of releasing him from the tight, but definitely not suffocating hug.

Fuji rolled his eyes. _"If you did this a year ago, you wouldn't leave my place untouched."_

That, made Tezuka slightly pull away. Fuji used the chance to look directly at Tezuka's reaction. When he saw the amused look and slight frown on their captain's face, he couldn't help but arch a brow in amusement.

"_I'm being honest."_ Fuji said a matter-of-factly.

Tezuka shook his head, and bit his lower lip. He was debating as to what he should say if he really ever need to say anything in response to that statement.

"_I..know you could be so direct on things…but saying things like that…."_

"_..is seductive?" _

Tezuka smiled, fighting off a laugh that would have gotten out.

"_Well…things are different now, aren't they?"_ Fuji asked with a sigh of relief. _"I think everything that had happened was for our own good after all."_

This time, Tezuka nodded in agreement.

As they parted ways that day, both were sure of two things; that they are finally moving on and that their friendship has become stronger.

Whatever doubts Fuji had with his feelings with Sanada has finally been cleared off. He loves him. And that's what matters most now.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Alright ladies and gentlemen….so Tezuka and Fuji's conflict has now been settled…yes…finally…**

**Well, expect the final chapter coming after this. I know right. You might be once again having those wonderful punch lines that would throw me away from earth..but yes…I'm definitely ending this on the next chapter…**

**So…let's just see what happens next ne?**


	27. Chapter 27 -(END)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**While the original idea of this story is to focus on Yukimura and Tezuka's story, I'd have to say that along the way, Fuji and Sanada seemed to draw more attention than the former. For some reasons, their characters combined were more than likeable than what I expected. **

**And yes, perhaps after all, I never did justice to Yukimura or Tezuka.**

**Nevertheless, I'm intending to end the story like how I thought of it should be. So it's either this would turn out to be just the right one, or end up crap,…we'll see later.**

**I thank everyone for another great journey!**

* * *

><p>Yukimura headed out of the campus, but stopped fast as his eyes caught Sanada just at their school entrance. A blink was all he needed to snap the sudden rise of irritation upon the realization that his vice-captain was not alone. He was with Fuji; casually engaged in conversation, though it was apparent that the two was just trying not to be so obvious about how they want to bring the conversation to somewhere else. Yukimura gave a disapproving look before moving on.<p>

Sanada spotted him few steps away and just stared. Fuji who also did just smiled. Fake.

Yukimura acknowledged his vice-captain with a simple nod, before returning Fuji's smile. Uninterested.

It took most of his will not to turn back and ask Sanada to accompany him to the subway. Yukimura is demanding, selfish and rude. He knew that himself. But seeing how happy and comfortable Sanada looked every time he's with Fuji, the blue-haired captain couldn't muster any sort of strength to pull him away from that luxury. Even he, respects that.

He headed home with a heavy feeling, pondering what else he could do to free himself from the growing pain.

* * *

><p>Tezuka dried his hair off. He had just finished taking a shower, and was now debating whether or not he'll go straight to bed, or would start doing his tasks scheduled tomorrow. Sometimes, even making this simple decision feels difficult.<p>

He went for the first idea and slammed himself down on bed. His mind slowly drifted off to Yukimura, and then to Fuji, then back to Yukimura, and finally to himself. Tezuka never gave much thought about it, but he actually kept on refusing to face his situation; that of how he felt obligated to make Yukimura feel better, and that of how he would act naturally in front of Fuji without breaching the gap between their reestablished friendship. It only became more difficult because of his refusal to admit that he was being stupid for being uncertain of how he feels.

Tezuka shifted on bed and laid on his side. Even if he manages the tennis team very well, it doesn't mean he was doing well the same with his personal life. Because honestly, Tezuka felt like stupid and lost.

He shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep, all the while fighting the tightening despair he felt.

* * *

><p>Sanada savored the feel of the handmade bracelet Fuji had given him on the way home. He remembered him say it's a promise.<p>

'…_.that we'll stay together until we get tired of loving…' _Fuji said back then.

Sanada smiled. Even if he knew he doesn't yet own Fuji's heart completely, he knew the other was trying his very best to move on, and Sanada has made his resolve to give him some more time. It might take more months, even years, and he just knew he wouldn't be giving up along those times.

When he saw how Yukimura looked at him earlier, Sanada's heart skipped a beat. Not just because it was basically the first time their captain had really tried to see through him, but more on the fact that he saw an air of vulnerability on that 'stare'. Fuji never noticed, but Sanada had to brush away the urge to call out for Yukimura just when he was turning his back on them.

He had to.

Sanada drew out a heavy breath.

Seiichi Yukimura has always been formidable.

But it seemed like he's finally starting fall.

Sanada could just leave and watch; act as if everything's going back to normal after a day or two; pretend to be unaffected; stay personally detached on their captain's life.

He could.

Yet he wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Betrayal.<p>

Fuji has always hated the feeling of being betrayed. For him it's a weakness; a vulnerability that could never be alleviated by a simple apology or flattery. He felt betrayed for numerous times already and he dreaded it. It's the same reason why he shut off his world for this matter, and preferred living in a life of subtle pretension and deceit.

But he knew things have changed. Maybe not everything, but a lot. All because Sanada barged in his life like a raging snowstorm who was unconsciously knocking off Fuji's balance on solid ground.

Sanada saw through his pretensions better than anybody who's tried. More importantly, he provided a dose of blissful antidote to the pains caused by Tezuka.

Fuji knew a mere gratitude might never be enough. So what he was doing now is tantamount to a crime.

He knocked his head several times on his desk. He was supposed to study, yet the only thing..or the only person that disrupted him from gaining higher grades than his already excellent ones, was the same person who was not exactly whom he was supposed to be thinking.

Fuji shut his eyes.

'…_.just leave…'_ he mentally prayed. _'….just go and get lost….'_ he added, pushing Tezuka's image off his mind.

To Fuji, betraying Sanada by having another man on his mind is a grave crime. But even if this is completely against his will, he couldn't do anything.

He tried! The heavens knew how hard Fuji tried. He did everything. Still nothing seemed to work.

"_Damn it, Tezuka…"_ he cursed, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming in desperation.

Moving on from your first crush and first love surely is more difficult than a mastery exam in Advanced Calculus.

Fuji sighed.

* * *

><p>"<em>So….you're leaving…"<em>

"_For good, yes."_ Tezuka said with a short smile. He half expected an outburst from Fuji. After all, he kept his plan to himself. Even his family didn't know about the decision.

"_Well..that's..so sudden."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I don't want to make a fuss about it. I'll leave after graduation."_

"_A week more to go."_ Fuji mumbled, looking away with a smile. He had wanted to ask a lot of questions; Tezuka's reason of leaving, place he plans to stay, degree he wants to take up on college…Fuji wanted to ask. But he didn't.

"_How about your family?"_ he asked instead.

"_They're fine. They're staying for business."_

They stood immobile in front of each other for a couple of seconds. To Fuji, not only was the news of Tezuka's departure a shock. It was out of the whole picture. Even if they've set a boundary between their relationship to favor what they thought was better for the both of them, Fuji had never thought of the possibility of Tezuka leaving them; leaving him. It was all too sudden.

Despite all of his questions and confusion, Fuji knew better not ask.

"_We're going to miss you."_ he said with an open-eyed smile. After another moment of silence, Fuji took a step forward and offered his captain a hug.

Tezuka returned the hug and tilted his head to the side as he inhaled the scent of Fuji's hair; a gesture he had never done before; never dared to do before.

When Fuji started to pull away, Tezuka held him still.

"_I want us both to have time."_ he mumbled.

Fuji frowned, but didn't push himself away.

"_I'll come back…and by then I need your answer." _Tezuka continued, now loosening his hug on the other guy.

Fuji slowly pushed himself an inch away, just enough for him to look straight at Tezuka's eyes.

"_I don't understand."_

Tezuka stared at him with confusion and a look of slight desperation. _"Me neither."_

"_I-"_

"_Can you stay with me?"_ Tezuka asked, eyes fixed on Fuji's.

Fuji stared in disbelief. If Tezuka was just saying this because he was leaving and that he wouldn't want him to feel bad, then he didn't really like it. He slowly shook his head and smiled.

"_You don't need to give me your answer now. I'll be back. Only then will I hear you say it."_

"_No. Don't do this."_

"_I'll come back Fuji."_ Tezuka said, hesitated, before he took a step back and left.

Fuji stared at his retreating figure dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've heard you're going to the same school as Fuji's."<em> Yukimura said with a smile.

Sanada and he were inside a train heading to their school and the bluenette had to thank the heavens that today's not at all busy. At least he would have a comfortable trip this time.

"_I am."_

Yukimura hummed in what sounded like an affirmation. Sanada didn't dare to look at his captain's direction, and instead directed his guys on the outside view, looking at nothing in particular.

"_You take care of yourself Seiichi.."_ he muttered, not expecting any response.

Yukimura darted an amused glare. _"I can take care of myself."_

Sanada hesitated, but nodded. He didn't know why he was feeling uneasy with the conversation. He knew for a fact that this could be the last time they'll really talk with each other, and he planned it to be decent, not bitter, not distant.

The rest of the travel to school went on in silence. Sanada didn't try to initiate anymore conversation for he knew Yukimura valued silence at the moment. He just knew.

"_I'm going this way."_ Yukimura said, indicating that he would have to a separate building to attend to his own business at the faculty's office.

Sanada nodded and watched as his captain took his leave. He didn't move from his position and just stared at his back.

Yukimura Seiichi; his captain, his bestfriend in some ways; his first love.

Sanada had long concluded that if he could only dictate his feelings to do what his brain was telling him, he would have to insist on loving the blue-haired guy. He'd stay beside him for a very long time, and Sanada knew it was something. Maybe not as intimate as what he had wished for, but it was something. He, at least, couldn't take that for granted. He could never take that for granted.

Just as he was about to go his way, Yukimura stopped on his tracks, hesitated and turned around in time to catch Sanada's stare which was still directed at him. They held their gazes for each other; not saying anything but coming into mutual understanding about each other's situation. It might be theoretically impossible but they can communicate that way; no words, just gestures and behavior. And Sanada could bet that was how it worked as well for Fuji and Tezuka. He thought it was mysterious, even weird. But it worked. For years.

He turned on his heels and went his way. He clutched his duffel bag tighter.

So why not fall for Yukimura?

Sanada smiled in disagreement when he finally had his answer.

You can be free, yet _his_ grip's too tight that it hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**What? A sequel you say?**

**Uh..yeah that's a good idea. But I'll have to leave that to you guys.**

**Right now, 'Why Not Yukimura's taking its final bow!**

**I'd like to thank those who followed this story, and those who were randomly reading each chapter! Thank you for the reviews, suggestions, rants, violent reaction, and all!**

**Cheers! It was a fun experience!**

**And of course, for this story's followers:**

AelitaOfTheWolves,

Aiamore,

BloodFireAlchEMisT,

brissgs,

chacocat,

Cladix,

DigimonLoveForever,

Fierce Naga,

Ice-creamy-life,

jenshim1518,

kitty cat lysanne,

kreuz24,

kuroikuu,

MexicanAngel01,

Midori-Emmi,

mindgameplay,

platypuslover,

PurpleScorpion,

RockPrincess410,

sandra maria,

Serika Ootori,

suchrandomness,

taznatz,

WhiteShinigamiMomo,

WinterValentine,

xmercilessxheartx,

Yano01

**My heartfelt gratitude! I'd love to hear from you again!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
